Mon nom est ma douleur
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Cette fic n'est pas encore finie et je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Mais pour des raisons scénaristiques, elle va rester en pause tant que je n'aurais pas fini "Chut! c'est un secret". merci de votre compréhension.
1. Chapitre 1: Game over

Avertissement délirant de l'auteur :

_Avertissement délirant de l'auteur :_

_Hé bé… Je n'ai même pas encore fini « Je te protègerais de toute mon âme » (n'ayez crainte je continue de bosser dessus et vous aurez prochainement de nouveaux chapitres !) que Kanashimi devient une star et décroche son spin-off ! En fait c'est une raison pratique, je sais que je n'aurais pas le temps de tout développer à son sujet dans l'autre histoire, donc c'est ici que je vais m'en donner à cœur joie ! Kanashimi (double de Sakura ), sa vie, son œuvre, sa mort (bah oui c'est un zombie rappelons le Et sa quête éperdue… Sauf que… Elle va avoir des surprises, la petite ! _

_Je suis désolée, cette fic sera encore très longue avec plein plein plein de chapitres… Mais quand je fais court, je trouve le résultat tout pourrit… Quand il est long aussi d'ailleurs (dépression de la vache, allez happy face Cycy give me the step ! Papillon de lumièèèèèèèèèère !! Ah ça y est je vais Meuh HEU mieux…)_

_Ah détail important cette fic sera encore un cross over, mais moins compliqué que l'autre.. par contre … TOTALEMENT EN MONDE ALTERNATIF ! donc tous les persos que vous allez voir (sauf si je change d'avis en cours de route, comme d'hab) sont de simples doubles dimensionnels, les vrais ont déjà assez à faire dans « Je te protègerais… »_

_Et ma foi, si vous avez survécu à toutes les lignes que vous venez de lire, je crois que vous êtes prêts pour plonger dans la terrible histoire de Kanashimi… 3, 2, 1… Let's go !_

**Chapitre 1 : Game over**

L'un des seuls avantages que j'ai retiré de ma transformation en zombie, c'est que toute notion de douleur physique m'est pratiquement devenue étrangère. Vous m'auriez connue, à l'époque… Une vraie chochotte… J'étais si douce et si fragile, comme toutes celles qui me ressemblent et que j'ai rencontré depuis que je voyage d'une dimension à une autre. Quand je repense à celle que j'étais, en ces temps qui me semblent aussi lointain que celle de la toute première diffusion de « La Petite Maison dans la Prairie », j'ai si honte et je me demande à quel point il est possible d'être une telle potiche. Alors oui, j'étais aimée, choyée, chouchoutée, vénérée, par toute une bande de garçons et de filles qui m'avaient mis sur un piédestal bien plus haut, trop haut que je ne le méritait réellement. Que je ne le mériterais jamais. Tous ne s'inquiétaient que pour moi, avaient sans cesse peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, comme une belle poupée de porcelaine qu'on craint de sortir de sa vitrine.

S'ils voyaient ces batailles brutales et sanglantes auxquelles je me livre à présent… Mais ils ne peuvent pas. Ils sont tous morts.

Et donc je me suis encore battue contre celui que je poursuis d'un monde à l'autre. Celui qui les a tous tués. Shaolan. Ce nom là aussi appartient à une autre vie, une autre moi, un autre univers. Celui que je poursuis n'est pas celui que j'ai aimé. C'est son double, ou plutôt le clone créé d'après l'un de ses doubles. J'ai depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre quoi que ce soit aux délires qui agitent les neurones des déesses qui ont créé cet univers. Car je suis certaine qu'il n'y a qu'une femme qui ait pu manipuler aussi sournoisement la destinée de chacun d'entre nous. Et je la soupçonne de fumer entre ses décisions quelques herbes célestes de la meilleure qualité.

Foutu clone. Il m'a encore vaincu. Pourrit de clone. Et j'ai chuté de si haut… Saleté de clone. Je suis encore blessée. Maudit clone… Il s'est encore enfuit dans une autre dimension alors que moi…

Moi je gis là, dans une mare de sang. Lacérée, tuméfiée, chacun de mes os brisés… Il y a un voile noir qui danse devant mes yeux, je ne vois plus rien. Et le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas mal. Le pire c'est que je ne pense qu'à une chose, me relever et le poursuivre. Encore, encore, pour l'éternité s'il le faut. Ma haine et ma volonté sont si fortes que je le poursuivrais jusqu'en enfer, jusqu'au chaos. Mais mon corps m'abandonne. Il me crie, il me hurle que c'est fini, qu'il faudra compter sans lui. Le lâche ! Pourquoi ne me laisse-til pas me relever, reprendre mon épée ? Allez ! On s'en fout, des os brisés ! Debout, debout !

« Je crois qu'elle est morte », murmure une voix de petite fille apeurée, quelque part au-dessus de moi, au-dessus de ma vengeance…

« Non, elle respire encore, répond calmement, avec une certaine douceur, la voix d'un homme… Appelez le Capitaine, Lieutenant, voulez-vous ? »

« CAPITAIIIINE !! MON CAPITAINE !! , gueule la voix acidulée d'un autre homme.

Et merde, dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, tous ces étrangers que je n'arrive même pas à voir ? Qu'ils me foutent la paix ! Dégagez ! Je veux juste me relever et poursuivre Shaolan !

Un brouhaha de voix, des pas précipités… Puis un silence soudain, respectueux. Enfin encore une voix… Une voix d'adolescent…

« Si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle, alors mettez tout en œuvre pour la sauver… »

Cette voix…

« Cette enfant a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, répond doucement l'homme qui avait rassuré la petite fille. Elle porte la marque de ceux au carrefour entre la mort et la vie… Ses blessures sont profondes, multiples… Je peux réparer son corps… Mais son âme…

- Sauvez cette jeune fille, je vous en pries », répète l'adolescent d'un ton étrange, comme si sa voix se nouait dans sa gorge…

Cette voix…

C'est bien lui.

Attisée par la haine je parviens à me redresser, je crie, presque hystérique :

« CREVES SALETE DE CLONE ! CREEEEEVES !!

- Maintenez là, ordonne l'homme à la voix douce, sinon elle va se blesser plus encore….

- Pourquoi ? , sanglote la petite fille… Pourquoi on lui a fait aussi mal ? Elle souffre tellement…

- S'il te plait, occupes toi de Yuko… demande l'homme à la voix douce.

- Oy », réponds une voix que je n'avais pas encore entendue.

De quoi elle s'occupe cette pauvre mioche ? Je n'ai pas mal. Je n'aurais plus jamais mal… Je veux juste…

« Tuer… Shaolan… »

Merde, je n'arrive plus à parler. Tout juste à murmurer. Répéter ma haine féroce.

«Tuer … Ce… Salaud… de clone… »

Tout s'emmêle et tourne, tourne autour de moi… Je crois que ne m'entends même plus penser. Que je ne sens même plus le poids de mon corps. Que je ne tiendrais pas la promesse que j'ai faite… A … Mon double…

« Quels que soient les crimes qu'il ait commis envers vous, je vous demande pardon en son nom »

Cette phrase … Est-ce bien Shaolan que j'ai entendu ? Le mien, le clone ou un autre…

« Shaolan… » C'est tout ce que je peux lui répondre…

Shaolan… Est-ce le moment pour moi de te rejoindre ?

Shaolan…

Ce jour-là…

Il y a si longtemps…

Dans notre monde….

_« Shaolan…_

_- Senseï ! Senseï ! Elle a parlé ! Elle revient à elle !_

_- Yuko, non , s'il te plait retournes dans ta cabine, je ne veux pas que tu vois…_

_- Je veux t'aider, Senseï ! S'il te plait je veux t'aider à guérir la jeune fille !_

_- Yuko… »_

Non mais de quoi elle se mêle cette Yuko ? Sale gamine, retourne jouer à la poupée et laisses moi crever tranquille…

Ou raconter mon histoire…

Non, celle de Shaolan…

Shaolan…

Mon Shaolan…

Le passé, le présent….Tout se mêle dans ma tête…

_« Yuko m'a dit qu'elle avait parlé…_

_- Elle répète le nom de Shaolan… C'est tout._

_- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »_

Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

…

Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Il n'a que moi et je suis ses yeux…

Shaolan…

Notre fuite…

La route…

Et la chanson que Fye…

Avait écrite pour Kurogane…

Tu te souviens, Shaolan ?

_« Shaolan ? Vous pensez que c'est le nom du type qui l'a blessée ainsi ?_

_- Non. Je pense que l'histoire de cette jeune fille est bien plus complexe…_

_- Et allez ! Le Sorcier fait encore des mystères ! Ah, j'en ai marre, pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien à moi, sur ce navire ?_

_- Parce que vous êtes complètement débile et iriez raconter n'importe quoi à tout le monde…._

_- Ah ! Comme tu es cruel avec moi, Takénou…_

_- LIEUTENANT TAKESHI pour vous, votre Altesse !!_

_- Ah, ah, ah… Vous vous entendez vraiment bien, tous les deux…_

_- Sorcier, je vous en pries, ne m'insultez pas…_

_- Takénou est fou de moi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il l'admette._

_- Ah, vous avez bien de la chance… Tout est si simple à votre âge…_

_- Sorcier ?!_

_- …. Que fais la petite Yuko ?_

_- L'archer s'occupe d'elle comme vous le lui avez demandé._

_- Veillez à ce qu'elle mange bien, et aille se coucher. Moi je vais rester ici et surveiller l'état de cette patiente…_

_Dites le à l'archer. Dites lui aussi de m'amener des pousses de feuilles d'alchémille, et la fiole bleue…_

_- Bien._

_- Prince Kentaro…_

_- Oui, Sorcier ?_

_- Lorsque vous rejoindrez vos quartiers, dites aussi au capitaine que je souhaite lui parler. »_

Un claquement de porte…

Seigneur… Un navire… Un sorcier… Un prince… Un lieutenant… Un archer… Et un capitaine ?

Dans quelle galère ai-je bien pu me fourrer ?

Ah … J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre à nouveau…

_« Voilà les pousses et la fiole…_

_- …_

_- Tu as demandé à parler au capitaine… C'est si grave que ça ?_

_- Très. Elle n'a pas seulement prononcé le nom de Shaolan. Elle a aussi parlé d'un Kurogane et d'un Fye…_

_- Je vois. A ton avis… D'où vient-elle ?_

_- Les apparences l'accusent mais elle n'est pas de leur camp. Cette enfant vient de bien plus loin, je le crains. _

_- Tu veux dire… ? _

_- …_

_- Très bien. On laisse tout tomber. Tu débarques au prochain port et tu fuis illico dans ta montagne, tu m'entends ?!_

_- Il n'en est pas question._

_- POURQUOI ?!_

_- Je dois rester pour sauver cette enfant. Car si elle je la sauve je suis certain… Que c'est elle qui sauvera notre Capitaine. »_

Moi ? Sauver leur capitaine ?! Pour qui me prend-t-il, ce Sorcier ? Un ange tombé du ciel ?!

Mes ailes… Il y a longtemps qu'elles se sont brisées.

Alors ne comptez pas sur mon aide.

Ne comptez pas sur moi.

Je ne veux pas rester ici.

Je veux partir.

Etre là-bas.

Comme autrefois.

Pousser la porte.

Et le voir.

Etre avec lui.

Lui seul.

Shaolan…

Alors j'ai poussé la porte, et je suis entrée dans la chambre.

_« ELLE PART ! »_

Shaolan était là, immobile parmi les tubes qui le maintenaient en vie…

_« VITE ! DONNES MOI LA FIOLE ! »_

Et j'ai prié….


	2. Chapitres 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6

_**La petite intro de l'auteur**__ :_

_Kikou ! Désolée pour l'énorme laps de temps qui s'est écoulé depuis le premier Chapitre…._

_J'ai beaucoup de projets sur le feu et j'ai préféré d'abord en terminer quelques uns… Mais voici en fin la suite de cette fic centrée sur Kanashimi ! Les chapitres que vous allez lire sont quelques uns de ses souvenirs… Bien entendu, il y en aura d'autres, car cette fic sera (encore) très longue ! Désolée, je ne sais vraiment pas écrire court ! T-T Ah, petite précision pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le chapitre 1 : _**CECI N'EST PAS UNE FIC COMIQUE !**_ Ne vous attendez pas à rigoler comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas que la vache de l'espace soit en panne d'énergie zygomatique, c'est juste que pour une fois je suis obligée de faire dans le sérieux… enfin hein, je vais essayer, je ne suis pas à l'abris d'un dérapage délirant… Vous allez voir que même dans le drame je risque de faire rire par accident… Enfin, assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire…_

_Bonne journée tout le monde et MEUHRCI pour tous vos encouragements !_

_(ps : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue de bosser sur « Chut ! C'est un secret » en même temps !)_

_**Cycy la vache de l'espace**_

_*****************************************************************************_

**Chapitre 2 (Passé) : Prison Break**

_**Monde de Firiel , Deux ans et demi avant que je devienne Kanashimi…**_

_**Nuit du 24 au 25 Décembre**_

Ce devait être un bar musical ou quelque chose dans le genre. Des endroits comme celui-là, ils en avaient vu des milliers aux quatre coins du globe, et ils les connaissaient par cœur. Musique saturée, lumière flashante et clignotante, mobilier design, et une jeunesse dorée et désoeuvrée qui s'oublie le temps d'une nuit dans le sexe, l'alcool et la drogue. Tant que les gugus qui se tortillaient sur la piste restaient à bonne distance de lui et surtout de Fye, l'endroit conviendrait à Kurogane. Il l'entraîna d'autorité vers le bar où il commanda à la midinette qui trônait derrière de quoi remplumer Fye, le premier repas chaud et solide qu'il avait dû avaler depuis des lustres.

« Allez, mange », lui ordonna-t-il avec la rudesse du sergent instructeur et la bienveillance d'une mère poule. Fye eu un regard de remerciement, mais triste et las. Il se mit à picorer comme un petit oiseau, d'un air absent. Il était vraiment trop pâle, même pour lui, et encore fiévreux, à bout de forces. Kurogane se dit que s'il avait mis un jour de plus à le retrouver, il aurait peut-être été trop tard… Tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil que Fye mangeait bien son repas, Kurogane se commanda un cocktail explosif à s'arracher le gosier. Une fois qu'il en eu descendu plusieurs à la suite sous le regard ahuri et brumeux des autres piliers de bar, il se sentit un peu mieux. Ils avaient réussit. Ils avaient mis les voiles. Si la liberté avait un goût, c'était celui du liquide au fond de son verre. Kurogane avait rempli sa mission. Fye était libre et vivant. Il avait réussit à le sauver…

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il entendit le DJ annoncer d'un ton survolté qu'il allait passer le tube du groupe Rainbow 14. Oh non pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! La main de Fye se crispa sur ses baguettes. Même dans ce bled paumé ils n'allaient pas y échapper ! Entendre la voix sirupeuse de cet enfoiré d'Itomu ! Et si en plus l'une des fans qui devait peupler la salle reconnaissait Fye…

Kurogane lui planta immédiatement une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le visage.

« Tu sais, je suis encore moins discret, là… lui dit Fye avec un petit rire amer.

- Finit ton repas et on s'en va. »

Trop tard. Des greluches de comptoir étaient déjà pendues au cou de Fye avec des soupirs énamourés :

« C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Waaaah il est trop beauuuu ! »

Kurogane les écarta sans brutalité mais fermement, déposant une somme astronomique sur le comptoir.

« Vous offrirez une tournée à ces demoiselles », dit Fye à la barmaid avec un air galant, même si ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour éloigner ses admiratrices. La jeune femme n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà assaillie par une foule de pique-assiettes qui s'étaient radinés au mot « tournée ».

Kurogane observa ce bain de foule d'un regard aiguisé et entraîna Fye loin des gens, restant sur le qui vive au moindre mouvement suspect. La chanson d'Itomu prenait fin, et en traversant la salle, Fye fut soulagé de ne plus entendre le son de sa voix, symbole de mauvais souvenirs. Lorsqu'il sortit à l'air libre, le froid le piqua à vif après cette ambiance surchauffée. Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière. Ce n'était pas seulement Itomu et tout ce qu'il représentait qu'il avait laissé derrière la porte. C'était également toute sa vie passée. Sa vie commençait là, à cette seconde, devant la porte d'un bar une nuit de Noël. Et désormais lui seul pouvait décider de ce qu'il en ferait.

Parce qu'il était libre.

« Faut qu'on trouve une planque pour cette nuit, dit Kurogane en interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Et des fringues plus discrètes. Si jamais on tente de quitter le pays, on se fait direct repérer et on a toutes les chaînes de télé sur le dos…

- Kuro chan… murmura Fye faiblement.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'aider. Il faut juste que… »

Fye l'interrompit en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Kuro… ça suffit. Je te remercie vraiment pour tout ce que tu as fais, mais… Il vaut mieux que tu penses un peu à toi et que tu te protèges, maintenant…

- Ne me raconte pas de conneries ! C'est TOI que je dois protéger, c'est mon job !

- C'était ton job, rectifia Fye. Et tu as assuré. Mais il est inutile que tu risques ta vie plus longtemps. Personne ne te donnera une prime de fin d'année pour m'avoir sauvé la peau, crois moi…

- Si tu ne te fais pas rattraper par les hommes d'Itomu ce sera ceux de ton père ! S'ils te retrouvent, ils ne te lâcheront plus. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? La prochaine fois, ce sera pire ! On te retrouvera pendu ou noyé dans une chambre d'hôtel en disant que tu t'es suicidé et on vendra des albums posthumes sur ta tombe ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Je t'en pries, Kuro chan, ne m'oblige pas à te dire que tu es viré… »

Kurogane jeta un coup de pied furieux dans la poubelle à côté de lui, qui en fut totalement broyée.

« Putain, de tous les mecs pour qui j'ai bossé t'es vraiment le plus taré !!!! Eh bien vas-y, laisses les donc te descendre si tu y tiens tant !

- Arrêtes, j'ai pas du tout l'intention de mourir… »

Comme Kurogane le fusillait de son regard rubis, il reprit :

« Ça m'a l'air d'un bled bien pépère, ici. Disons que je pourrais m'y terrer un certain temps. Laisser passer la vague en menant une petite vie ordinaire jusqu'à ce que l'on m'ait oublié. Et puis après, je verrais. Mais toi, rien ne t'oblige à continuer ce boulot.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu peux y arriver… Seul ?, demanda Kurogane. Si jamais il t'arrivait une tuile…

- ça n'arrivera pas.

- Tu connais le numéro. Mais je te préviens : pour ton cas, désormais, je prend un tarif triple. »

Fye éclata de rire.

« Tu es vraiment dur en affaires.

- La vie c'est mon bizness, et la vie n'a pas de prix. »

Kurogane n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et s'en fut de son côté. Il était inutile d'insister, Fye était inflexible. Lorsqu'il pensa que le brun était partit pour de bon, Fye soupira en regardant le ciel. Il avait bien agit, se dit-il, comme un bon patron sympa. En niant ses émotions, comme toujours. Kuro était la seule personne en qui il avait confiance en ce monde, et la seule qu'il voulait garder à ses côtés. Mais plutôt endurer l'enfer que de lui révéler ses sentiments ! Ils devaient rester secrets à jamais, pour que Kurogane ne jette pas sa vie en l'air à cause de lui. Il devait l'éloigner, et ne jamais le revoir ! A peine en était-il là de ses résolutions qu'il se vit soudain encerclé par un groupe de petits voyous.

« Mais on a trouvé le père Noël ! lui dit l'un d'eux avec un mauvais rire. Allez, file nous tout ton fric ou on abîme ta jolie gueule et on ne te reverra pas de sitôt dans un clip !

- J'ai un scoop pour vous : j'arrêtes ma carrière.

- Oh, t'es au chômage ? Ça va faire pleurer ma petite sœur mais j'ai besoin de tes indemnités pour remplir ses petits souliers…

- Désolé, mais le père Noël ne passera pas cette année. »

Cette réponse ne fut pas appréciée par les voyous, qui passèrent à l'attaque. Gauche, droite, leurs coups de poignards fendirent l'air, mais ils ouvrirent des yeux ébahis en voyant Fye esquiver tous leurs coups, de mouvements en sauts, traversant l'espace dans une danse légère et aérienne.

« Tu vas rester en place, oui ?! s'énerva le chef de la bande.

- Vous devriez travailler votre souplesse, rit Fye entre deux esquives, je vous trouve vraiment rouillés ! »

L'un de ses adversaires fut plus rapide que les autres et se précipita vers lui toute lame en avant. Fye n'eu pas le temps de réagir que… Le coup fut contré par Kurogane avec le couvercle d'une poubelle !

« T'es qui, toi ? s'étonna le voyou.

- Le père fouettard » répondit-il d'une voix implacable.

Pas besoin d'armes avec des minables pareils. Il allait les casser un par un , à mains nues. Et vlan ! Une mâchoire cassée ! Et bam ! Un nez en bouillie ! Et tching ! Ah, drôle de son, le couvercle d'une poubelle contre un crâne. Ayant vite compris leur défaite, la bande de voyous n'insista pas et s'enfuit en hurlant sur les jambes qui leurs restaient.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu sur tes pas ? demanda Fye à Kurogane, dissimulant le vrai sens de cette question.

- Je suis déjà partit », grogna-t-il.

Cette fois, il lui tourna le dos définitivement. Il ne voulait surtout pas se retourner. Ne surtout pas lui voir un sourire débile sur son visage d'ange et sa main s'agiter dans l'air en criant :

« Woooo hoooou ! Prends soin de toi, Kuro chan ! »

**Chapitre 3 (Passé) : La promesse du lac sacré**

_**Cinq mois plus tard… Le 1**__**er**__** avril.**_

Une belle nuit fraîche et parfumée par les vapeurs d'encens qui provenaient du temple voisin, où se déroulait une kermesse. Au-delà de la musique, près du lac sacré, on pouvait entendre le rire mélodieux d'une jeune fille… Mon rire.

« Plus qu'un an ! répétais-je en chantonnant. Plus qu'un an et je suis majeure !!!! »

En ce temps là je m'appelais encore Sakura et cette nuit-là, dans un splendide Yukata confectionné par Tomoyo, je rayonnais d'une aura de bonheur. Le compte à rebours était enclenché. Dans un an pile, je m'offrirais un cadeau très personnel…

« Vraiment, tu m'étonneras toujours, sourit Shaolan. Nous sommes censés célébrer tes quinze ans, et tu penses déjà à ton seizième anniversaire…

- Parce qu'ici au japon c'est à seize ans qu'on est majeur ! m'exclamais-je depuis le parapet où je marchais en équilibre. Et ce jour là… »

Je pointais un doigt justicier en direction de Shaolan :

« Ce jour là, tu as intérêt à courir vite ! Parce que si je te capture, je t'épouse ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et j'en fus presque vexée.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! Je suis prête à t'assommer si tu as l'intention de te débattre ! »

Il sourit :

« Je ne te donnerais pas cette peine, je te le promets. Je n'irais nulle part sans toi. Je crois que je t'ai aimée avant même que tu me captures une première fois. »

A ces mots, je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux :

« Ah là là, c'est déloyal de m'attaquer ainsi… »

Alors que je vacillais sur mon parapet, il me rattrapa dans ses bras. Riant aux éclats, nous avons tourbillonnés près des eaux du lac, dans une danse virevoltante. Des rires d'enfants, des cœurs d'adolescents, un amour déjà adulte. Pour nous, c'était aussi évident que les reflets de la lune sur les eaux du lac.

« Elle est vraiment belle, cette lune , commentais-je. On croirait un disque d'argent posé sur un drap de soie noire. Et les étoiles forment une vraie pluie à laquelle se mêlent les lueurs des lucioles… »

J'approchais doucement une main des yeux de Shaolan. Mon bien aimé était aveugle, et ce depuis la naissance. Bien sûr, par la magie qui coulait dans son sang, il avait la possibilité de visualiser bien des choses dans son esprit. Cela m'avait rassurée, lorsque je l'avais rencontré toute petite, de ne pas être seule à posséder des pouvoirs étranges. Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il puisse voir de ses propres yeux quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux que cette lune si particulière pour nous deux… Voir la lumière… Il me serra plus tendrement, devinant mes pensées, et me chuchota :

« Tant que je peux entendre ton rire et te serrer dans mes bras, toutes les nuits seront aussi merveilleuses pour moi… »

Je rougis encore plus, me disant que je n'attendrais peut-être pas un an pour mettre mes menaces à exécution :

« Toi et nul autre, Shaolan… Je suis venue au monde pour t'aimer ! »

Alors, à l'instant où sur le reflet de l'onde passait un bel oiseau de nuit, nos fiançailles furent affirmées par notre baiser le plus délicieux et solennel : dans un an, jour pour jour, nous serions mariés.

**Chapitre 4 ( Passé) : Hasta la vista !**

_**Le lendemain… 2 Avril.**_

« Dans 364 jours je suis majeure !!!!

- Pitié, quelqu'un peut faire taire Sakura ? demanda Kerobero.

- Tu assistes à un phénomène paranormal, lui dit Takeshi. Le beuglement si mélodieux d'une vraie peau de vache… »

A peine eu-t-il finie sa phrase qu'il se reçu une pantoufle en pleine poire.

« Waaaah ! Dans le mille ! 100 points ! commenta Kerobero en voletant autour de son visage.

- Je ne suis pas une peau de vache ! m'écriais-je à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Juste une petite vache, répliqua Takeshi, mon grand frère, en frottant l'égratignure laissée par le coup sur son nez.

- T'as vraiment fait un blocage, grognais-je. Ouvres les yeux ! Je termine le lycée, maintenant ! L'an prochain je serais en fac et je serais…

- Une GROSSE vache ! »

Je repris ma pantoufle et me remis à savater mon frère à grands coups. Kerobero comptait les points jusqu'à ce que son super odorat ne repère un sacrilège.

« Eh, dites, y'a une odeur suspecte qui émane de la cuisine…

- Aaaah ! m'écriais-je, paniquée. Le déjeuner que j'ai préparé pour Shaolaaaan ! Tout ça c'est ta faute, Takeshi ! »

Arrivée devant les fourneaux, je constatais le désastre apocalyptique.

« Ooooh mais je dois partir en cours… Qu'est-ce qu'il va manger, mon Shaolan ?

- Sa main. Il n'a qu'à garder l'autre pour demain. »

Cette fois, c'est mon poing que Takeshi reçu dans les dents.

« En tout cas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il va rater, le Shaolan, dit Kerobero en s'empiffrant du repas brûlé.

- Ton estomac n'a aucune limite, hein ? demandais-je à cette peluche jaune, une créature que Shaolan m'avait offert en la créant par la magie huit ans plus tôt.

- Aucune ! » se vanta l'animal, les joues pleines comme un hamster. Heureusement, il y avait Findus. Ou plutôt Kentaro, armé d'un sac à provisions.

« Hé bien quelle est cette petite mine, Sakura chan ?

- Kentaroooo ! »

Entre larmes et colère, je lui expliquais le désastre culinaire provoqué par Takeshi.

« Ah, ah ! rit le gentil Kentaro derrière ses mèches noires. Heureusement que j'avais prévu cet outrage et préparé pour nos deux tourtereaux un délicieux bento ! » dit-il en dégainant un sac emplis d'un nombre astronomique de boites. Kentaro était adorable, mais n'avait aucun sens de la mesure. Peut-être parce que lui, c'était moi qui l'avait créé par la magie pour l'offrir à mon frère (qui, d'ailleurs, ne m'avait jamais remercié, cet ingrat !) Quand Takeshi était plus jeune, il était très malade et avait besoin de compagnie. Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu que ces deux là finiraient par tomber amoureux, et un beau jour, vivre ensemble.

« Merci beaucoup, Kentaro, dis-je en prenant les premières boites. Tu es vraiment un meilleur grand frère que Takeshi.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons… Tu diras un Bonjour de ma part à Shaolan…

- Et de ma part un au revoir, grinça Takeshi.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi méchant avec Shaolan ?! m'écriais-je, exaspérée. Tout le monde l'aime bien et sait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur !

- C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. »

Je lui décochais un coup de pied ultime dans les genoux avant de m'enfuir avec mon butin en bento.

« Petite peste… marmonna Takeshi, plié en deux.

- Elle n'a pas tort, commenta Kentaro en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Elle n'est plus si petite et tu devrais commencer à accepter Shaolan…

- JAMAIS … Il faudra me tuer et m'enterrer d'abord…

- Takeshi, ils avaient 6 ans lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés , 10 lorsqu'ils se sont avoués leur amour, et cette année…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait cette année.

- Moi je sais » coupa Kerobero, toujours en train de s'empiffrer, avec un rire vicelard et plein de sous entendus. Comme Takeshi le foudroyait du regard, il ajouta d'un ton innocent :

« Je peux finir les bentos que Sakura n'a pas emportés ? »

A la sortie du cours de littérature, Tomoyo était enthousiaste :

« Bravo Sakura ! Ton devoir a même été cité en exemple !

- C'est surtout que je veux me montrer digne de Shaolan. Lui, il s'étonne encore de ses bonnes notes. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Ça a l'air tellement facile pour lui alors qu'il doit travailler dix fois plus que les autres…

- Moi, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes en constante rivalité dans votre amour, constata Tomoyo. Vous cherchez à vous surpasser pour vous montrer digne de l'affection de l'autre. »

Elle dégaina comme l'éclair une mini caméra numérique :

« J'ai déjà gravé tous les évènements de ton anniversaire et je dois dire que c'était l'un de mes plus beaux films !

- Déjà ? Mais c'était hier ! m'étonnais-je en tombant des nues.

- Et la plus belle scène, c'était celle du lac sacré… »

Je virais plus rouge qu'une tomate.

« Quoi, tu étais là ?!

- Je passais par hasard près des buissons dans lesquels ma caméra s'est accidentellement dissimulée durant le dialogue entre l'héroïne et son prétendant…

- Tomoyo… M'étranglais-je en la voyant partie dans son trip.

- Quand à la scène d'après, elle fut assez… Mouvementée.

- Comment ça, la scène d'après ?! Tomoyo tu n'as pas TOUT filmé ?! Tu n'as rien vu, dis moi ?! » m'écriais-je, sur le point de défaillir de honte.

Pour toute réponse, Tomoyo émit un rire suspect et à glacer le sang.

« Alors forcément, finit-elle par ajouter, je me suis lancée le défi de te confectionner la plus belle des robes de mariée pour l'an prochain. Bon, en vérité, ça fait des années que je travaille sur le modèle… »

Elle me dégaina une pluie de croquis qu'elle agita sous mon nez.

« J'ai eu de nouvelles idées ! Tadaaaam ! »

J'ouvris de grands yeux émus en saisissant les croquis entre mes doigts. Les modèles imaginés par Tomoyo étaient tous plus sublimes les uns que les autres.

« C'est tellement beau ! lui dis-je. Je n'ai jamais vu de robes aussi magnifiques ! Tes croquis sont chaque année de plus en plus fabuleux, Tomoyo… »

Celle-ci étala un sourire béat partant de son oreille gauche pour rejoindre la droite, les yeux emplis de mille étoiles :

« Sakura chan ! Ton compliment me touche tellement ! Je le garderais pour toujours précieusement dans mon cœur !

- HEU…

- Mais tu sais, je n'ai aucun mérite, j'ai un très bon prof de dessin cette année ! Il est très gentil, mais tout de même… »

Mon amie eu un regard étrange :

« J'ai l'impression que son sourire cache une grande tristesse, dit-elle enfin. Il est très solitaire, finalement. Mais en tout cas les autres filles sont dans un état second dès qu'il apparaît !

- Et pas toi ? plaisantais-je.

- Aaaah… soupira Tomoyo comme dans un mélodrame. J'ai du me faire une raison. Les deux êtres les plus exceptionnels de mon entourage se sont rencontrés pour ne plus se quitter, et ils sont très bien assortis.

- Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ? »

Ne vous étonnez pas, en ce temps là, j'étais d'une incroyable naïveté. Pour ne pas dire complètement tarte !

« Dis donc, tu as vu l'heure ? Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu devrais faire ? »

La pendule mit encore quelques secondes avant de retentir dans mon petit cerveau.

« Aaaah ! Mon déjeuner avec Shaolan ! » hurlais-je en m'enfuyant en triple vitesse.

Tomoyo eu un petit rire avant de dégainer sa caméra et filmer ma fuite éperdue.

Alors que je courrais pour rejoindre Shaolan, un flux de souvenirs assaillit ma mémoire. Oui, du jour où je l'avais rencontré jusqu'à celui-ci, une sorte de compétition affective s'était nouée entre nous, de celui qui ferait tout pour se rendre le plus digne de recevoir l'amour de l'autre : Je t'aime, je t'aime encore plus… Je me revoyais avec lui, quelques années auparavant, dans la cour de récré :

« Je t'aime jusqu'au ciel !

- Je t'aime jusqu'à l'espace !

- Je t'aime jusqu'à l'infini !

- Je t'aime jusqu'à l'infini … Et plus encore ! »

Shaolan, c'était mon mystère. Arrivé un jour, comme ça, de nulle part. Longtemps je me suis demandée pourquoi il ne se mêlait pas aux autres, restait à l'écart de leurs jeux, semblait perdu ailleurs, si souvent… Alors, j'ai voulu le découvrir, ce mystère. J'ai découvert sa cécité lors d'un cours de sport, lorsque j'ai compris qu'il suivait les mouvements par l'air qu'ils déplaçaient. Les professeurs étaient dans le secret, mais aucun élève ne s'en serait douté car il assistait aux cours comme tout le monde et ses yeux étaient d'une belle couleur noisette. J'ai voulu gagner l'amitié de ce garçon exceptionnel, qui déployait tant d'efforts pour surmonter son handicap. Mais très vite, c'est l'amour qui nous a capturés par surprise. J'étais ses yeux, il était ma sagesse. Nous nous complétions en tout, certains d'être venus au monde pour la seule raison de se rencontrer. Et on s'aimait jusqu'à l'infini… Et plus encore !

Tout à coup, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Là-bas, sur la pelouse longeant le terrain de sport, se tenait un grand type armé d'un grand bâton de bois, et…

Ce sale type était en train d'attaquer Shaolan ! Il lui fonçait dessus et essayait de le frapper ! Et s'il n'avait pas encore réussit, c'est que Shaolan était plus rapide et évitait tous ses coups !

J'entrais dans une colère noire et commençait à faire tournoyer mon sac à bento comme une fronde. Je fonçais comme une fusée sur l'individu qui avait commis le sacrilège de chercher la bagarre à mon fiancé, hurlant de mon ton le plus redoutable :

« JE VOUS INTERDIT DE LE TOUCHER GROSSE BRUUUTE !!!! »

Chbam !

L'homme parvint à parer juste à temps le coup de bento fronde avec lequel je comptais l'assommer.

« Sakura… , s'étrangla Shaolan. Pourquoi veux-tu assassiner mon prof de Kendo ?

- De… Kendo ? »

Mon prodigieux sens de l'observation me permis enfin de remarquer que grand baton de bois = baton de kendo et que Shaolan tenait le même dans sa main, d'ailleurs… Woops.

Je reculais de dix pas devant le prof et m'inclinais avec le sentiment de la honte suprême :

« Gome nasai, gome, gome, je suis désoléééée… »

Du coin de l'œil, je lançais l'éclair d'un regard furieux à Shaolan. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il s'était mis au kendo ? Parce qu'il savait que je n'aurais pas approuvé ? Si je ne l'aimais pas autant, c'est à lui que j'aurais mis une baffe ! Non, mais… C'est qu'il souriait, le bougre !!!! Le prof, lui, était aussi stoïque que l'affiche du premier Terminator. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il décroche la mâchoire pour dire « Je reviendrais », mais sa phrase fut :

« M'ouais… Jolie force de frappe, gamine.

- Je m'entraîne avec un coach personnel, dis-je avec un sourire forcé, en me remémorant comment j'avais plié en dix mon frère le matin même.

- Ouaip. Shaolan, tu devrais aller déjeuner avec ta fiancée maintenant qu'elle a testé sur moi sa cuisine.

- Oui, Kurogane san ! » dit Shaolan en s'inclinant poliment.

Me gardant bien de préciser que les bentos étaient de Kentaro et trop contente d'échapper à cette scène pénible, j'embarquais Shaolan sous le bras et m'enfuis avec au triple galop.

« A bientôt, au prochain entraînement ! cria-t-il de loin à son professeur.

- C'est ça ! Hasta la vista !!!! » lui répondit Kurogane comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais pu dissocier Kurogane de cette phrase. Ce « Hasta la vista » m'accompagne, comme une seconde force et j'en use avec humour chaque fois que je sens ressurgir en moi celle qui se battait à coups de boite à bento.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est pourtant avec une moue boudeuse que je commençais le déjeuner :

« Et depuis quand tu fais du kendo ?

- Depuis deux mois. Je te demande pardon de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais c'est bientôt les championnats et je voulais te faire une surprise…

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot !!!! Et si tu es blessé ? Tu crois que ce sera une bonne surprise, pour moi ?!

- Je t'en prie… Le kendo m'aide à coordonner mes mouvements. J'ai beaucoup progressé. Et tu sais que je ne prendrais aucun risque inutile… Parce que pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais te faire de la peine » dit-il en posant doucement une main sur mon visage, et… Bon sang, je l'aurais juré, en plongeant son regard dans le mien…

« Shaolan ?

- Dis moi, s'il y avait une chance, même infime, pour qu'un jour je parvienne à voir quelque chose… Est-ce que cela changerait tes sentiments ?

- Quoi ?! m'écriais-je, furieuse. Tu penses vraiment que je suis avec toi par pitié ?! Mais tu veux que je te fasse avaler ton bâton de kendo ?!

- J'aurais préféré avaler un bento préparé par toi… Encore que celui de Kentaro n'est pas mal… plaisanta-t-il.

- Kyaaaa ! Comment tu sais que c'est celui de Kentaroooo ?!

- Parce que ta cuisine est encore plus délicieuse que la sienne. »

Ma colère retomba sous le compliment, vaincue.

« J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés, murmura Shaolan en m'enlaçant tendrement… Ton cœur et ton âme… Il n'y a rien de plus beau en ce monde.

- Si tu voyais mon visage, tu me trouverais sûrement très ordinaire… soupirais-je, inquiète.

- Mais je l'ai vu, répondit-il avec sincérité. Je connais ses contours, ses expressions et… Ces drôles de mèches de cheveux comme des antennes, là, en haut…

- Un jour ma coupe de cheveux sera culte, na !

- Mais je les aime ces antennes. J'aime tout ce qui est toi, voilà.

- Aaaah ! Je t'aime aussi, Shaolan ! Tu es le plus mignon des trop mignoooons ! »

Shaolan ne parvint jamais à finir son déjeuner. C'est lui qui servit de dessert à sa fiancée.

« 364 jours, Shaolan ! 364 jours et après je veux quatre enfants !

- Quatre ? C'est parfait…

- Quatre pour COMMENCER ! »

**Chapitre 5 (Passé) : Le Contrat**

Fin de journée. Kurogane ferma le local à matériel et enfila sa longue veste de cuir, emportant son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Machinalement, il jeta un regard sur son portable. Il y avait un message de Fuma :

« Ça fait un bail qu'on t'as pas vu à la tour de Tokyo ! Où t'es passé ? »

Et un de la jeune Kaede :

« Kurogane san, votre appartement a été cambriolé. Un agent d'assurances va passer. S'il vous plait, rentrez vite à Tokyo ! »

Tout le ramenait constamment à Tokyo. Pourtant, ce n'était pas là qu'il avait vécu le plus longtemps. Ses missions de protection ou … d'élimination l'avaient mené aux quatre coins du globe. Le reste… Cela appartenait au secret. Dans le métier de garde du corps, l'important c'est d'être aussi discret qu'une ombre et aussi efficace qu'une balle de 9 millimètres dans un cœur de cible. Bien que tout jeune dans le métier, Kurogane était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs, et il faisait payer très cher ses services. En trois ans, il avait travaillé pour des dizaines de clients. Parfois des gens bien, comme cette gentille vieille dame que le beau-frère menaçait d'expulsion. Parfois des gens moins bien : des escrocs, des truands et même des yakusas. Pour les bons comme les mauvais, Kurogane n'avait fait aucune différence, même tarif, même protection. Il avait faillit y perdre toutes les valeurs de loyauté et d'honneur qui se transmettaient dans sa famille de génération en génération depuis ses ancêtres samurais. Alors il s'était juré de raccrocher après une dernière affaire, un dernier client.

Et ce dernier client… Ce fut Fye.

Kurogane rangea son portable dans sa poche. Cinq mois écoulés et toujours pas de message. C'est que Fye allait bien et ne se doutait vraiment de rien… Il était bien trop insouciant, cet abruti.

L'instinct de Kurogane le mit brusquement en alerte lorsqu'il perçut le bruit significatif d'un moteur. Là-bas, derrière les arbres, son regard perçant remarque l'arrivée peu discrète d'une grosse voiture noire. Il savait très bien quel genre de type se promenait dans cette publicité roulante pour la criminalité. Il savait aussi que s'ils étaient là, c'est qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Il chargea le 9 millimètres qui ne le quittait jamais. Parce qu'il savait aussi que c'était Fye qu'ils voulaient.

Kurogane se mit à marcher d'un pas ferme et rapide, mais sans courir. Inutile d'attirer l'attention, de semer la pagaille. C'est par le calme qu'il allait dominer la situation. De toutes façons, ils devaient l'avoir repéré depuis des heures, voire des jours. Il avait dû être suivit en filature et ils pouvaient deviner chaque endroit où il pouvait aller. Alors autant les amener là où lui seul le déciderait.

L'entrée du lycée. Une fourmilière où se croisaient continuellement élèves et professeurs. Et des caméras dans tous les angles. Une fusillade ici, et tous les flics de la ville débarquaient la seconde d'après. Kurogane attendit patiemment en haut des marches. « IL » ne tarda pas à arriver, à pieds, escorté de deux gardes du corps tout de noir vêtus, aussi visibles en plein jour qu'un éléphant dans un caddy de supermarché. Kurogane ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher : il avait appartenu à leur espèce. L'homme qu'ils protégeaient, il avait aussi travaillé pour lui. Le genre de playboy sur le retour, qui refuse de vieillir, la soixantaine fringante, une allure aristocratique, un costume Armani taillé sur mesure et un lifting tout frais, souligné d'un sourire en coin des plus faux culs. Mr Celes était Anglais mais avait grandit au Japon du temps où celui-ci était une colonie britannique. Ses deux fils, Fye et Itomu, étaient nés de deux liaisons différentes et éphémères avec des japonaises désargentées, et il n'avait eu aucun mal à en obtenir la garde avec son armée d'avocats.

« Kurogane ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant les bras grands ouverts comme s'il était un bon pote quitté la veille. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu !

- Huit mois, grogna Kurogane de son ton le plus hostile, sans le saluer.

- Vous devez avoir compris la raison de ma présence ici, répliqua l'homme avec des trémolos dans la voix, changeant de tactique.

- Vous cherchez une nouvelle conquête, Mr Celes ? Les étudiantes ne vous suffisent plus ? Maintenant vous faites les sorties de lycée ? »

Le sourire de Celes se crispa :

« Ecoutez, Kurogane, vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir vu mon fils en vie.

- Non. Je suis la personne qui fait qu'il reste en vie.

- Et je vous ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui vous ai engagé pour le protéger, il y a plus d'un an déjà…

- Oui. Je le protège. De VOUS. »

Le vieux Celes se mit à trembler, les veines dilatées de colère :

« Comment osez-vous ?! J'aime mon fils, il est tout ce que j'ai au monde !

- Avec tous les millions qu'il vous a rapporté. »

Kurogane se rapprocha du sexagénaire aussi rutilant qu'un bolide de tuning, avec une expression de dégoût.

« Répondez à cette question : vous aimez votre fils pour ce qu'il est ? »

Il savait déjà la réponse. Celes tenait à sa poule aux œufs d'or mais était prêt à lui tordre le cou. Fye était son petit Mozart, venu au monde avec un don inné pour la musique. Depuis l'âge de quatre ans il l'avait fait travailler sans relâche, à un rythme insoutenable, et exposé comme une bête de foire. Tout allait directement dans la poche du père. Aucun souci lorsque l'on touche les droits d'auteur d'une machine à tube. Il avait exploité Fye jusqu'à l'épuisement. Lorsqu'il avait atteint le bout de ses forces au point de ne plus tenir sur scène, Celes l'avait « revendu » à son second fils, Itomu. Celui6là gagnait des millions en chantant les tubes écrits de la main de son frère…

« … Vous prétendez aimer Fye, hein ? Lui, il vous aime, c'est certain. Durant des années, il s'est gentiment laissé exploiter parce que la seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était une lueur d'affection de votre part. Alors que vous n'avez pas hésité à soudoyer des médecins pour qu'ils mentent sur la santé mentale de Fye, dans le seul but de le bourrer de médicaments et de le rendre aussi malléable qu'un pantin… S'il refusait de continuer à subir votre esclavage, vous pouviez toujours mettre en scène son suicide…

- Cela ne vous ressemble pas d'être aussi bavard, coupa Celes.

- C'est marrant, je me sens d'humeur à tout balancer…

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Celes. Puisque vous êtes l'homme qui a enlevé Fye à la clinique. Et en examinant votre CV, je doute que votre parole ait plus de poids que la mienne devant les juges. Allons, soyez raisonnable, mon jeune ami. Vous avez tout à perdre dans cette histoire. Que vous me rendiez Fye ou non, vous savez que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous faire tuer tous les deux. »

Les deux larbins n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Kurogane avait agrippé Celes comme dans une accolade fraternelle pour les yeux des passants, et plaqué au creux des cotes le canon de son 9 millimètres.

« Tentez une seule fois d'approcher votre fils, lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix glaciale au creux de l'oreille, tentez une seule fois de lui faire du mal, et je fais le serment que même le meilleur de vos Chirurgiens esthétiques ne vous reconnaîtra plus après que vous soyez passé entre mes mains.

- Vous savez…. Tout est négociable » bafouilla Celes d'une voix hachée.

Il devint plus pâle qu'un cachet d'iode en entendant le « clic » de la gâchette.

« Si ce n'est pas une question de fric, pourquoi faites-vous ça, à la fin ?! tenta-t-il de s'écrier d'une voix étranglée.

- Croyez bien que je veux finir ce dernier contrat, lui répondit Kurogane. Mais pour moi le contrat ne sera pas terminé tant que toute menace pour la vie de Fye ne sera pas définitivement écartée. Et c'est VOUS la menace. »

Il relâcha sa prise et repoussa Celes d'une seule main, le faisant atterrir entre celles de ses larbins.

« Vous avez eu tort, dit enfin Celes en époussetant d'un geste aristocrate son élégant costume. Vraiment. J'aurais pensé qu'un garçon de votre valeur avait plus de raison, mais… Vous sortirez de la vie de Fye avant moi. »

Celes dégaina une paire de Rayban de son veston et les posa sur son nez à la manière d'un mauvais Horatio Caine.

« Allons y », dit-il enfin en repartant comme il était venu, escorté de ses bouledogues. Kurogane les observa partir sans détourner d'eux son regard implacable, montant à reculons les marches du lycée. La puissante horloge au sommet de l'établissement lui annonça qu'il était 17 heures. Fin de la trêve… La course-poursuite reprenait !

**Chapitre 6 (Passé) : Road Movie**

Kurogane avait depuis longtemps établi un plan de fuite à la seconde près : 1 minute 50 pour rejoindre la classe où Fye était professeur, 1 minute 50 pour l'en faire sortir, 3 pour traverser les jardins du lycée et rejoindre le véhicule pour s'échapper… Timing parfait. Aucune place à l'imprévu.

Kurogane remonta le couloir principal à toute vitesse, puis ouvrit brutalement la porte de la salle de classe où il savait que Fye officiait tous les jours à cette heure ci. Il cru qu'il allait le trouver en plein cours mais surpris seulement un groupe de jeunes élèves de seconde, effrayés devant son allure redoutable.

« Où est votre prof ? ! » leur demanda-t-il de son ton rude et sans appel de Terminator recherchant Sarah Connor.

Morts de trouille, les élèves demeurèrent muets. Kurogane empoigna le fayot du premier rang et lui répéta la question d'un ton plus conciliant… Ce qui n'était pas aisé de sa part.

« Le loc… Local à matériel… Troi… Troisième porte à droite au fond du couloir », bafouilla le gosse.

Kurogane repartit en trombe aussi sec, laissant les élèves stupéfaits.

« Waow, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais il a l'air furax.

- Ouais, s'il trouve Fye, il va le réduire en bouillie ! »

Kurogane remonta en grognant le couloir en sens inverse. 1 minute 50 de perdue. Comme apparemment le fayot ne savait pas reconnaître la gauche de sa droite, il perdit encore une minute à trouver la bonne porte. Porte derrière laquelle s'étalait un dédale d'autres portes et d'escaliers. Trois minutes. Il avait déjà grillé leur temps de fuite vers la voiture. Enfin, il découvrit la porte du local à matériel, l'ouvrit violemment.

Fye était bien là, en blouse blanche, debout dans la seule allée zigzaguant entre des étagères bondées et poussiéreuses, les bras chargés de pinceaux, pots de peinture et rouleaux de papier. Il fut si ébahit en le voyant qu'il allait émettre un cri de surprise, mais Kurogane se précipita et lui plaque rudement une main sur les lèvres.

« Ils sont revenus… » lui dit-il en mise en garde d'un ton si bas que s'ils n'avaient pas été face à face, il ne l'aurait pas entendu. Les yeux bleus de Fye restaient fixés sur lui en exprimant une multitude de réactions mêlées : stupeur de le revoir, lassitude de cette traque sans fin, colère envers ceux venus l'arracher à cette vie normale qu'il avait enfin retrouvée, et puis encore autre chose que Kurogane ne voulait pas savoir…

Ses maudits yeux.

Ils se précipitèrent hors du local à toute vitesse, Kurogane devant, le flingue à la main, prêt à tirer. Fye le suivit sans avoir eu le temps de se débarrasser d'une partie de son matériel. A l'angle du couloir, ils virent deux hommes en noir et ils s'échappèrent en direction d'une autre sortie, qui s'avéra elle aussi mal fréquentée. Trop de temps encore perdu…

« Par là ! » dit Fye.

Un escalier de secours. Ils parvinrent à s'échapper de l'établissement, dans un grincement métallique qui parut affreux à Kurogane. Plus discret, tu meurs… Vite, traverser les jardins…

Kurogane détecta le cliquetis d'une gâchette et écarta Fye. Dziiii ! La balle qui lui était destinée frôla un arbre près d'eux. Kurogane répliqua d'une balle qui vint toucher le tireur en le désarmant à la main, suivie d'une autre pour le sniper embusqué derrière lui. Courir, encore. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la voiture qui…

BAOUM !

Explosa sous leurs yeux dans un crachat de flammes. Tout autour, les gens réagirent enfin, se mirent à crier, il y eu un mouvement de fuite dont ils profitèrent pour s'échapper. De nouvelles balles fusaient.

« Cours ! », ordonna Kurogane à Fye en leur répliquant de nouvelles salves. Il fallait improviser. Un autre larbin surgit d'un buisson, plus vite que Kurogane ne l'aurait cru. Un éclat métallique ! Fye avait maîtrisé l'homme à l'aide d'un coupe papier aiguisé qu'il avait emporté. D'autres coups de feu retentirent, auxquels Kurogane répliqua. Mais il avait déjà vidé un chargeur. Il rechargea immédiatement son arme, mais ses autres munitions étaient parties avec sa voiture en fumée. Tous les projectiles étaient tirés en direction de Fye , et il devait le couvrir et répliquer tout à la fois, sans même savoir où ils allaient. Le hurlement, au loin, de véhicules de police, ne fit que redoubler les balles près d'eux. A force de courir, ils arrivèrent sur un parking. La partie de shoot them up se poursuivit entre les véhicules, il y eu des vitres pulvérisées, des carrosseries criblées de balles.

Soudain, Kurogane ne vit qu'une chose : une voiture, d'allure assez puissante, dont la portière avant avait été laissée grande ouverte. Soit c'était un piège gros comme un paquebot, soit il y avait une justice même pour les renégats. Fye avait compris et plongea à l'intérieur. Kurogane le suivit, puis avec le tour de main de l'ancien voleur de voitures, démarra en trombe en 1 seconde 7 centièmes.

« Yahoooou ! s'écria Fye avec un large sourire matouesque. Kuro sama, tu les as tous grillés !

- La ferme, pauvre débile ! On va sûrement être suiv… »

Il interrompit sa phrase, un coup d'œil à la banquette arrière lui annonçant le pire des scenarii catastrophe : assis dessus côte à cote et main dans la main, Shaolan et moi lui décernions le même sourire aussi gêné que crispé.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA, LES GOSSES ?! » hurla Kurogane, si furieux et surpris qu'il faillit en rater un virage à l'allure folle où il roulait.

« Tiens, on a de la compagnie ?, sourit son « complice », même pas étonné. Hello ! Moi c'est Fye et Kuro chan…

- Je le connais, répondit Shaolan tout aussi souriant, c'est mon prof de Kendo…

- De kendo ? Voyez-vous ça…

- VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE VOUS FAIRE DES POLITESSES ?! s'étrangla Kurogane au volant.

- Vous devriez regarder la route au lieu de ronchonner, lui fis-je remarquer de ma petite voix.

- Ah, ah ! s'esclaffa Fye. Et qui est cette demoiselle à la répartie redoutable ?

- Moi c'est Sakura, et voici mon fiancé Shaolan, dis-je en enlaçant celui-ci à l'étouffer. Dans 364 jours on est mariés !

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Sakura et Shaolan ! Vous êtes des amis de Tomoyo, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mon élève en dessin et elle ne me parle que de vous ! Toutes mes félicitations ! T'entends ça, Kuro chan ? Tu as intérêt à bien conduire si tu veux qu'on arrive tous à l'heure pour la cérémonie…

- En ce moment , j'essaye surtout de ne pas conduire le corbillard pour notre enterrement !

- En fait vous venez de voler la voiture de mon amie Tomoyo, précisais-je. Je crois que vous allez avoir de gros ennuis, Mr Kuro Chan .

- KUROGANE. Avec un seul N, tu leur préciseras bien à la police… »

A peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase que le pare brise arrière éclata dans un grand « CRAC ! »

« A couvert ! gueula Kurogane. Je veux dire… Couchez vous les gosses, disparaissez sous la banquette !!!! »

Sans détourner les yeux de la route, il sortit un bras hors du véhicule et, d'instinct, tira deux coups de feu en arrière. On entendit un affreux crissement de pneus et de ferraille d'une voiture s'en allant valdinguer dans le fossé.

« Carton plein, Kuro chan !!!! » applaudis Fye.

Le Kuro Chan en question lui appuya fermement sur la tête pour l'aplatir sur son siège :

« Toi, je ne veux pas voir un seul de tes brins de cheveux dépasser, ok ?

- Tout cool, mon Kuro pépère, t'énerves pas…

- T'es cramé du cerveau ou quoi ?! On est suivis et… »

_Dzing ! (Bruit de balle)_

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est TOI leur cible ! »

Bien enfoncé dans son siège, Fye leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur :

« Ça craint, Kuro chan, je vois encore quatre voiture de mecs armés jusqu'aux dents…»

_Dzing !_

« … Et toi, il te reste combien de balles ? »

Kurogane sortit à nouveau son bras au-dehors et tira encore deux fois, faisant à la voiture qui nous suivait le même sort que la précédente.

« Maintenant, il n'en reste plus que deux. »

Tout en fonçant toujours plus vite au-dehors de la ville sur la voie rapide et désertée, il fit un rapide calcul, aussi facile qu'amer : deux balles pour trois voitures. Même s'il n'usait qu'une balle par véhicule… Il en resterait toujours un. Un qui les aurait tous. Ces gosses innocents, aplatis à l'arrière… Cet idiot de Fye, qui continuait de sourire malgré tout… Et lui qui ne parviendrait pas à remplir son contrat.

« Dis, j'ai une idée… fit Fye en se redressant.

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas bouger !

- Arrêtes, tu comptes peut-être me prendre en otage ? Si je leur faisais un cours d'arts plastiques ?

- Hein ?! »

Il réalisa soudain que Fye avait toujours dans les mains une partie de son matériel de professeur : des clous de tapissier bien aiguisés et un énorme pot de peinture bleue qui devait peser son poids. Il se demanda pourquoi il se l'était trimballé sur une distance pareille, surtout durant leur course jusqu'au parking. Pour toute réponse, Fye balança par la fenêtre les clous en faisant en sorte de les étaler largement sur la route, puis se mit à y répandre une large traînée de peinture bleue avec un rire sadique qui n'était pas loin de rappeler celui de Satanas dans « Les fous du volant ». Comme dans un vieil épisode du cartoon, les clous se plantèrent immédiatement dans les pneus du véhicule qui nous suivait, les faisant éclater. Puis l'engin se mit à patiner sur la flaque de peinture bleutée avant de voler dans le décor.

« Yahou ! T'as vu le tableau, Kuro chan ?

- Ils sont encore deux. »

Oui, encore deux bolides avec de meilleurs pilotes que les précédents, et…

_Dzing !_ Une balle frôla tout près la vitre de Fye.

… De meilleurs tireurs.

Kurogane fonça toujours plus vite sur l'asphalte. Deux balles. Il lui restait deux balles dans le chargeur. Oui, il pouvait tenter. Mis s'il ratait l'un des deux tirs ? Il n'était pas seul, dans cette roulette russe. Il y avait Fye et deux enfants…

A l'arrière, Shaolan devina que j'étais pétrifiée de peur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'en sortir, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Comment ?!

- On peut tenter quelque chose…

- C'est de la folie ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Et si jamais on nous voit…

- Personne ne devinera… Ils sont bien trop occupés à se tirer dessus les uns sur les autres… Fais moi confiance. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te protègerais… »

Je m'agrippais à lui lorsque la voiture fut secouée.

« Shaolan…

- Dans 364 jours, Sakura… 364 jours et personne ne viendra nous voler ça… » dit-il en m'embrassant doucement. Front contre front, nous lièrent nos mains. Nous devions unir nos forces en une seule et même puissance, entremêler nos magies respectives comme un sang unique, un souffle commun… Et agir.

Dans le véhicule qui nous suivait, le pilote ne se rendit pas bien compte que le tableau de bord face à lui clignotait bizarrement. Les deux autres larbins qui occupaient l'engin ne réagirent que quand ils commencèrent à percevoir une étrange odeur de fumée… Soudain le tableau de bord fit des étincelles pour de bon, puis s'enflamma. Tout ébahis, leur seule chance d'en réchapper vivants fut de quitter la chaussée et de s'enfuir du véhicule avant une imminente explosion ! Kurogane et Fye observèrent la scène dans le rétroviseur avec la même expression de surprise satisfaite.

« Tu avais raison, Shaolan, dis-je en rouvrant les yeux, tout s'est bien pass… »

BAOM !

La portière arrière gauche derrière moi s'enfonça d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

« SAKURA !!!! » hurla Shaolan en faisant rempart de son corps pour me protéger.

Le dernier véhicule ne contenait qu'un seul type, mais qui avait décidé de jouer aux auto- tamponneuses, nous coupant la route en chassés croisés, nous heurtent portière à portière dans la seul but de nous faire sortir de la route.

BAOM !

La voiture fut à nouveau secouée de toutes ses suspensions. Notre poursuivant était passé de l'autre côté de la route et s'acharnait maintenant à enfoncer la portière de sa cible principale, Fye.

BAOM ! BAOM ! La voiture crissa et gémit sinistrement.

« Fye !

- Tout va bien, fonces ! »

BAOM !

Mais même la patience de Fye atteignait parfois ses limites…

BAOM !

Ses yeux saphirs s'ouvrirent grand lorsqu'il vit le type pointer un flingue dans sa direction , tout en continuant de percuter la voiture pour la déstabiliser. A la prochaine collision…

BAOM !

Il saisit le bras qui le menaçait et le tordit jusqu'à lui faire lâcher prise. Le sale type renâcla furieusement et sa voiture s'éloigna un peu…

Fye n'eu pas le temps de savourer sa petite victoire que la poigne d'acier de Kurogane l'enfonça sur son siège.

« Il aurait pu te tirer dessus à bout portant, idiot !!!! »

… Et Kurogane aurait échoué. Hors de question. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de mener à bien sa mission. Il se l'était juré. Et il l'avait juré à Fye. On ne prend pas à la légère la parole d'un homme comme Kurogane. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la banquette arrière.

« Les enfants, accrochez vous. Restez bien à plat et ne montrez pas vos têtes. Ça va un peu secouer. »

Il posa deux secondes sa main sur la tête de Fye.

« Et toi, si tu bouges, je te tue moi-même.

- T'es un trop grand sentimental, mon Kuro ! » répondit-il, enfoncé jusqu'à disparaître dans son siège.

Kurogane appuya toujours plus sur l'accélérateur. Aucune place au hasard dans ce métier. Tout est une question de timing parfait…

UN

Kurogane freina brusquement, d'un coup sec, qui fit trembler la voiture de toutes ses suspensions, laissant l'autre véhicule nous dépasser…

DEUX

Emportée par l'élan de sa course, notre voiture glissa sur une longue distance de route, Kurogane la faisant tourner sur elle-même comme les aiguilles du cadran d'une montre… Un tour… Deux tours…

TROIS

Braquant brusquement le volant, Kurogane fit passer la voiture à nouveau devant celle de notre poursuivant, lui coupant la route en angle droit. L'espace de deux secondes, il allait se trouver face à face avec lui… Il lu la surprise effarée dans le regard de son adversaire…

QUATRE

Comme si le temps avait suspendu son envol, notre voiture demeura quelques centièmes de seconde suspendue dans les airs. De son regard perçant le plus redoutable, Kurogane visa en dégainant comme l'éclair et tira deux fois…

CINQ

« BANG ! BANG ! »

Une balle dans la main droite, l'autre dans l'épaule gauche, l'individu perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et partit se manger un arbre en bord de route…

SIX

Après un ultime tour de manège, Kurogane repositionna notre voiture face à la route et fonça toujours plus vite dessus, entendant à l'arrière nos « Yipiiie ! » victorieux et à côté de lui Fye chantonnant le générique de « Starsky et Hutch »…

Nananana….

Un tueur à gages, une Pop idol recherchée, un môme aveugle et son incroyable fiancée…

Une improbable équipe pour une cavale qui ne faisait que commencer.


	3. Chapitres 7, 8, 9, 10 et 11

_**La petite intro de l'auteur :**_

Coucou ! Depuis la dernière fois beaucoup de temps s'est encore écoulé… Je renouvelle donc mes excuses… Il y a eu les fêtes de fin d'année (et quand la vache fait la fête c'est pas à moitié), une fic écrite pour mon amie Pins, quelques ennuis de santé et « La dernière âme », écrite pour le défi no 6 du Forum Clamp-Fanfic…

Mais je me suis employée à rattraper mon retard et voici 5 nouveaux chapitres !

Ils sont toujours consacrés au passé de Kanashimi mais vous suivrez bientôt ses aventures dans le présent !

Et en ce qui concerne « Chut ! C'est un secret », mon autre grand projet en cours, ne vous inquiétez pas, au moment où vous lirez ces mots je serais en train d'écrire les prochains chapitres… (J'entends d'ici ma super supportrice en chef menacer de ne plus m'écrire ses super reviews si elle n'a pas la suite des aventures de la famille recomposée…)

Mon but est d'avancer sur les deux fics le plus vite possible et en même temps.

Meuhrci pour tous vos encouragements ! J'ai été très touchée par tous vos commentaires sur « La dernière âme » et ça me motive pour écrire, écrire, et écrire… Enfin écrire c'est pas le problème, mais alors retaper tout ça au clavier quand on est une grosse feignasse c'est tout un poème…

Meuhrci de prendre le temps de me lire ! Ces histoires sont aussi les vôtres !

Bisous !

Cycy (qui a fait cramer des cookies au four en tapant cette intro T-T)

***************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 7 (Passé) : Chéri, j'ai récupéré des gosses**

Nous étions donc en fuite tous les quatre, quatre personnalités différentes pour des kilomètres qui défilèrent rapidement dans le rétroviseur… Mais la voiture de Tomoyo n'était pas d'humeur fugueuse et nous lâcha en bord de route.

« Bordel, il ne manquait plus que ça, grogna Kurogane devant le moteur fumant.

- On est au milieu de nulle part, là, Kuro Chan. Le mieux serait de rebrousser chemin pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider… hasarda Fye.

- Bien sûr, retournes en arrière et fais toi trouer la peau par les mecs qui voulaient te tuer ! Continuons plutôt d'avancer. La planque n'est plus très loin…

- Penses à ces deux tourtereaux… Ils ont été pris pour cibles dans la fusillade alors qu'ils ne sont pas concernés par toute cette histoire. Et à l'heure qu'il est, leurs familles doivent être très inquiètes…

- Justement , si tu veux que ces gosses revoient leurs familles vivants, il ne faut surtout pas revenir en arrière ! »

Pendant que Kurogane et Fye étaient en plein débat, Shaolan et moi écoutions avec l'impression désagréable d'être considérés comme des mioches de maternelle complètement paumés sans baby sitter…

« Tu vas voir qu'ils vont nous donner des crayons pour faire du coloriage, commentais-je.

- Tu sais que si on voulait, toi et moi on serait déjà chez ton frère en train de dévorer les petits plats de Kentaro ? murmura Shaolan.

- Mais on dirait que tu as une autre idée en tête… dis-je avec un petit rire entendu.

- Kurogane san est quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis certain. Je ne connais pas le début de cette histoire mais je sais qu'il agit uniquement pour protéger Fye…

- Et c'est aussi quelqu'un de bien. Tomoyo me l'a dit et tu sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance là-dessus.

- Nous devons les aider, affirma Shaolan.

- C'est sûr, dis-je en observant les deux garçons se chamailler, ils ne s'en sortiront jamais sans nous.

- Mais d'abord, nous devons prévenir les autres… »

Je souris en lui prenant la main. Avec nos airs d'innocents jouvenceaux, nous étions beaucoup plus puissants que nous n'en avions l'air…

« KEROBERO !!!! »

La peluche fit un triple saut, une nintendo DS dans les pattes, lorsqu'il entendit les voix de ses maîtres résonner dans sa tête :

« Sakura ! Shaolan ! Où êtes-vous ? Tout le monde se fait un sang d'encre ! » dit-il en coupant le son pour que nous n'entendions pas sa partie de Final Fantasy…

En vain. On n'échappait pas si facilement aux patrons…

« Lâches cette console, restes calme et écoutes nous bien… »

Pendant ce temps, Fye tentait toujours de convaincre Kurogane :

« En plus, on est paumés dans un coin où il n'y a pas de réseau. » dit-il en lui agitant son portable sous le nez. Kurogane le lui prit des mains et le broya comme du papier mâché ! Le sien et ceux de Shaolan et moi devaient subir le même sort tragique…

« Kyyyya ! hurla Fye. Kuro pon, criminel ! Il m'a coûté la peau des fesses, et elles étaient pourtant fort jolies !!!!

- La prochaine fois, investis dans des timbres et un stylo, c'est plus prudent…

- Le temps que ma lettre arrive à destination, je serais déjà mort !

- On le sera aussi si nos poursuivants ont le matériel pour tracer un portable… » expliqua Shaolan.

Fye eu un large sourire happy face, des étoiles plein les yeux :

« Dis, Kuro chan, on peut l'adopter ? Alleeeez ! Il est intelligent, il a le poil soyeux, et je suis sûr qu'il peut rapporter la baballe…

- Il est hors de question de mêler les mômes à cette histoire ! grogna Kurogane.

- On y est déjà mêlés jusqu'au cou, lui répliquais-je. Alors à moins que vous ne décidiez de nous abandonner ici, vous allez devoir assumer le fait de nous avoir kidnappés.

- Aaaah… Elle sait frapper où ça fait mal, ricana Fye.

- C'était involontaire… Vraiment… Se défendit piètrement Kurogane, déstabilisé par mon aplomb. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser ici. Ces tueurs sont à nos trousses. Ils savent la direction que nous avons prise. S'ils vous voient, ils vous tuent… Mais contrairement aux apparences, je sais parfaitement où nous sommes, et où je pourrais vous mettre à l'abri. C'était le plan B… »

Il s'approcha de Shaolan, sachant pertinemment que les aveugles sont parfois ceux qui y voient le plus clair dans des situations aussi périlleuses.

« Je te demande de me faire confiance… Je vous mets à l'abri Sakura et toi… Et Fye et moi on trace la route de notre côté… C'est nous qu'ils suivront… »

Shaolan lui fit un sourire déterminé :

« Je sais que je peux vous croire, Kurogane senseï… Et j'ai confiance en vous. »

Inutile d'en dire plus. A quelques années près, ils étaient fabriqués sur le même modèle, et lorsque des gars de cette trempe se croisent, ils reconnaissent immédiatement la valeur de l'autre.

« Bon ben y'a plus qu'à partir en randonnée ! conclua Fye d'un ton insouciant.

- Attends deux minutes avant de t'en aller les mains dans les poches ! grogna Kurogane. Dites les gosses, qu'est-ce que vous avez emportés à part vos affaires de classe ?

- J'ai mon bâton de Kendo, dit Shaolan.

- Très bien. Il nous faudra aussi… »

Sans finir sa phrase, il se mit à démonter tout ce qui pouvait être utile dans la voiture…

« Kurogane san ! m'étranglais-je.

- J'enverrais un gros bouquet de fleurs et un mot d'excuse à ton amie Tomoyo… » dit-il en poursuivant son entreprise de démolition. Il sursauta lorsque le visage souriant de Fye lui apparut dans l'espace entre les deux sièges avant :

« Tu as changé, Kuro chan… lui dit-il. Avant tu étais moins bavard, et surtout moins civilisé… »

Il avait envie de lui répondre « C'est ta faute !!!! » mais se contenta de lui balancer un appuie-tête dans la figure.

**Chapitre 8 ( Passé) : Une fugue pour un regard sous une couverture**

En avril, la nuit tombait encore vite. A pieds et avec notre équipement hétéroclite, nous n'avons pu parcourir que quelques kilomètres à travers la forêt. Et puis, même si Shaolan se surpassait pour marcher aussi vite que les autres, il n'arrivait pas à éviter tous les obstacles que je lui désignais et trébuchait parfois. Mais chaque mètre de gagné, c'était un mètre qui nous éloignait des tueurs… Kurogane était bien conscient de ses responsabilités dans toute cette histoire. Il avait conçu un plan de fuite pour Fye, et ce plan avait échoué. Maintenant, il devait en improviser un autre en prenant en compte deux vies de plus. Un garde du corps doit être froid, impartial, lucide, dénué de sentiments. Il protège une cible, et pour cela tue s'il le faut. Même s'il leur avait tiré dessus, il n'avait encore tué aucun de nos poursuivants. Il aurait pu. Il avait 13 ans lorsqu'un tueur à gages portoricain lui avait mis pour la première fois un calibre dans les mains. On lui avait appris à tuer. Sincèrement, il l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois pour protéger un client. Mais il ne le ferait plus qu'en ultime recours. Oui, il avait changé. Par la faute de Fye.

Enfin, la planque apparue. Un pied à terre pour la nuit, car dès le lendemain il faudrait fuir au plus tôt et le plus loin possible. C'était une maisonnée perdue au fond des bois, avec quatre pièces et un étage. Kurogane l'avait louée à un garde forestier. Dès l'entrée on entrait directement dans le salon qui faisait aussi office de cuisine américaine. La vue inespérée, au loin, d'un frigidaire, me provoqua de violents gargouillis d'estomac.

« Je crois qu'après une telle marche, ces pauvres petits sont affamés !, rit Fye. Tu as prévu les provisions, Kuro chan ?

- Les placards sont pleins. Je me doutais qu'il faudrait cuisiner quelque chose… »

L'instant d'après, c'était la bataille culinaire. Fye, Shaolan et moi nous étions précipités pour préparer le festin du siècle, alors que Kurogane était en train de sécuriser la moindre porte ou fenêtre de la maison… Lorsqu'il revint, le dîner était prêt. Le garde du corps s'assura que Shaolan et moi mangions à notre faim, mais en fait, j'ai commencé à somnoler de fatigue après cette journée éprouvante, ma tête est tombée sur celle de Shaolan, et par effet domino, la tête de Shaolan, dormant assis lui aussi, a atterrie dans son assiette !

« Ah, les gosses… Soupira Kurogane. Ils dormiront dans la chambre à l'étage » dit-il en embarquant un endormi sous chaque bras.

« Une vraie mère poule, sourit Fye.

- Toi, la ferme et finit de manger ! »

Kurogane, grimpant les escaliers, nous emmena Shaolan et moi dans l'unique chambre et nous déposa sur le lit. Il rabattit sur nous les couvertures avec autant d'élégance que l'emballage d'un kilo de jambon, mais certain en tout cas que nous ne prendrions pas froid. Lorsqu'il redescendit l'escalier, il vit que Fye n'avait pratiquement pas touché son assiette. Il n'aimait pas le voir picorer comme ça, du bout des lèvres. Fye avait un certain problème avec son alimentation, déjà bien avant qu'il ne le rencontre. Du temps où Fye était au sommet de sa gloire mais de plus en plus épuisé, qu'il avait cette sensation étrange de planer entre deux espaces, de voir sa lucidité diminuer… Au début, Fye avait culpabilisé, avait cru ce que son entourage lui disait : tu te surmènes trop, tu as une fatigue nerveuse, tu fais une dépression… Son entourage… Ceux-là même qui glissaient dans sa nourriture de puissants psychotropes. Du jour où il l'avait découvert, il s'était retrouvé interné en hôpital psychiatrique. Et là, c'était pire, des médicaments, on vous en faisait bouffer toute la journée et sous toutes les formes. Alors il avait choisit de ne plus s'alimenter, ou si peu. Plutôt mourir de faim que mourir le cerveau grillé. Et pourtant il y avait eu la terrible descente des junkies. Mais il n'avait pas craqué, avait tenu bon au risque d'en crever. Et puis, Kurogane l'avait sauvé juste à temps… Mais depuis ce terrible épisode… Non, ce n'était pas facile de remanger normalement.

« Il en reste encore.

- J'ai vraiment plus faim.

- Avales ou je te l'enfonce dans la gorge ! »

Il fit vraiment un terrible effort sur lui-même pour terminer, en se demandant ce que Kurogane y gagnerait qu'il mange une bouchée de plus ou de moins.

« Eh bien, je crois qu'elle a vécue, ma blouse… dit Fye en constatant les multiples taches et déchirures que cette journée avait occasionnée au vêtement.

- Tu as de quoi te changer au dressing à l'étage, dit Kurogane d'un ton de sergent chef instructeur en débarrassant la table. La salle de bains est juste en face… Tu dormiras au salon car les gamins ont pris ta chambre. Évite au maximum de t'approcher des fenêtres. Interdiction de sortir dehors même si tu veux griller une cigarette…

- J'ai arrêté il y a deux mois…

- Tant mieux sinon tu aurais déclanché le système anti fumée…

- C'est une maison ou un bunker ? »

Comme Kurogane le foudroyait du regard, il préféra filer dans les escaliers… Fye trouva sans peine le dressing, juste à côté de la chambre où Shaolan et moi ronflions de toutes nos bronches. Et il fut impressionné. Il y avait là toute la garde robe rêvée de Fye comme si Fye l'avait choisie lui-même, et bien sûr, à la taille de Fye. Il n'osa pas trop espérer qu'il s'agissait là d'une preuve d'affection dévouée de la part du garde du corps. C'était plutôt un des rouages de la mécanique implacable d'un plan de fuite conçu avec minutie et professionnalisme, où le moindre détail ne devait pas être laissé au hasard…

Plongeant dans un bon bain, Fye parvint quand même à rassembler sa motivation. Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait guère, il ne devait pas laisser passer une occasion aussi inespérée de parler franchement avec Kurogane. Il avait attendu son retour pendant des mois !

Lorsqu'il redescendit de l'étage, le corps et l'esprit remis à neufs, un parfum étrange de poudre et d'alcool le saisit depuis l'escalier. Installé derrière la table, Kurogane grommelait de toutes ses dents en fabriquant quelque chose :

« Mais quel crétin… Pas fichu d'y penser… Toutes les munitions de perdues… Obligé de se démerder…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Fye, debout à mi chemin dans l'escalier.

- Des cocktails Molotov… Abruti comme je suis-je n'ai pas laissé de munitions dans la maison au cas où nos poursuivants l'atteindraient avant nous et… »

Il s'interrompit en levant les yeux. Un Fye tout frais sortant d'un bain avec les cheveux mouillés et la chemise presque transparente, collant au torse, constellée de gouttes d'eau, ce n'était vraiment pas un spectacle recommandé lorsqu'on fabrique des explosifs !

Il y eu un long silence, où ils échangèrent un regard si crépitant d'électricité statique que le garde du corps, rouge flamme, préféra lui tourner le dos en bidouillant ses cocktails molotovs !

Fye descendit les dernières marches et s'assit de l'autre côté de la table.

« Alors comme ça tu avais établi ce plan de fuite depuis des mois… murmura enfin le blond. Tu savais parfaitement où j'étais et tu étais ^prêt à agir s'ils se manifestaient… »

Kurogane eu son expression la plus neutre et professionnelle, les yeux rivés sur ses cocktails.

« Le contrat n'était pas terminé tant que la menace principale n'avait pas été écartée… »

Ça, c'était les mots bien pratiques derrière lesquels Kurogane se barricadait : le contrat, la menace, la cible, le client, le tarif, le plan, l'opération… Surtout pas de mots plus humains, jamais de mots plus personnels… Mais des mots, Fye, il en avait des milliers à lui dire. En cinq mois il avait largement eu le temps d'y penser, et il s'était retenu des centaines de fois pour ne pas lui envoyer de message de détresse, juste pour le revoir. Même s'il n'était pas venu, un seul mot sur l'écran digital lui aurait suffit pour répondre à cette question : « Où es-tu ? » Peut-être qu'il aurait été assez fort pour ne pas lui décrire l'absence, le vide, le manque. Lorsqu'il l'avait revu dans le local à matériel, il avait été bien assez fort pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui et se pendre à son cou en criant « Kuro chaaaan !!!! ». Il n'aurait pas compris. Parce que Fye n'avait jamais trouvé l'audace de lui dire que la cible avait des sentiments.

« Tu devrais renoncer à finir ce contrat, Kurogane, lui dit-il au lieu de lui confier ces pensées. La dernière fois tu m'as bien dis que tu prendrais tarif triple, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouaip. Tout le liquide que j'ai reçu de ton père et Itomu, je l'ai bu.

- Avec moi tu boiras la tasse. Je n'ai pas un kopek devant moi.

- Je sais. »

Fye eu un rire amer :

« Ah là là, Kuro chan… Tu risques ta vie pour rien, en t'ayant collé le kidnapping d'une célébrité et de deux mineurs sur le dos… Soit tu es fou à lier, soit tu es un saint.

- Je n'ai rien d'un saint, Fye. Si l'enfer existe, sois sûr que j'y aurais ma place bien au chaud. En vérité, je suis un être plutôt méprisable… »

Cette déclaration lui fit froid dans le dos. Les yeux rubis de Kurogane se fixèrent sur la bouteille qu'il tenait entre ses mains :

« Tu sais, à Noël, lorsque je t'ai aidé à t'évader de l'hôpital… »

Il rajouta une mèche dans la bouteille.

« Ce n'était pas l'opération initiale. J'avais reçu l'ordre de te tuer. »

Le tissu blanc s'imbiba des nuances ocre du liquide…

« Ensuite, je devais maquiller le meurtre en suicide. Et j'aurais touché 8 millions de dollars cash. C'est à ce tarif qu'ils avaient estimé ta vie. »

Kurogane n'ajouta pas un mot. Un long silence suivit cet aveu, troublé par intermittence par, au loin, les bruissements de la nature. Fye ferma lentement les yeux dans un sourire triste et doux :

« Je le savais. »

Kurogane leva enfin le regard vers lui.

« … Et je me suis demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas validé le contrat… »

Kurogane grogna :

« Toucher 8 bâtons pour un simplet dont le seul crime était d'écrire des chansons débiles sur l'amour et les petites fleurs… »

Fye éclata de rire :

« Mes chansons sont magnifiques ! C'est toi qui n'as pas d'oreilles !

- Je préfère me les boucher plutôt que d'entendre ces horreurs. »

Fye secoua la tête en soupirant. Puis il répondit, chantant de sa voix douce et légère les paroles de l'un de ses singles les mieux vendu :

_« Tu es entré dans la chambre et_

_Tes yeux rubis m'ont fusillé_

_J'aurais sûrement dû m'y attendre que_

_T'étais venu pour me tuer… »_

Kurogane en resta estomaqué.

« Je te l'avais dis, je l'avais deviné, conclue Fye. J'ai écris cette chanson pour essayer de me rassurer… Et te pardonner si tu le faisais.

- Et comment elle se termine, cette chanson ? demanda Kurogane d'une voix voilée.

- _J'aurais sûrement dû m'y attendre que_

_Tu chercherais à me sauver… _

- Abruti. »

Il regarda la couleur du ciel filtrant entre deux volets de la fenêtre proche. La nuit était déjà bien avancée.

« Tu devrais aller dormir comme les mioches, maintenant. Je serais de garde toute la nuit.

- Je suis insomniaque.

- Ah, tu vas pas recommencer, hein ?! »

Kurogane se leva d'un bond , et avec une rapidité stupéfiante, empoigna le blond.

« … Mais… Kuro chan… » rougit Fye.

En deux bonds ils avaient traversés la pièce. Kurogane l'assit d'autorité sur le canapé du salon.

« Comportes toi en adulte et ne fais pas de caprices. Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera cette fuite. Elle peut être longue et éprouvante. Tu dois économiser tes forces et ménager ton corps si tu veux aller le plus loin possible. » continua le brun en reprenant son ton de sergent chef instructeur, lui jetant d'autorité une couverture sur le dos.

Lorsqu'il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, Fye mit la sienne dessus pour le retenir quelques secondes, comme lorsqu'on tente de capturer un papillon sur un battement d'ailes et qu'il s'enfuit toujours plus loin.

« La prochaine fois, je te dédierais tout un album et tu seras obligé de l'apprécier…

- Roupille au lieu de dire des conneries. C'est encore plus insupportable que de t'entendre chanter ! » bougonna-t-il en lui arrachant sa main et disparaissant comme une ombre avec le bon prétexte de faire un tour de ronde.

… Encore une fois.

Fye se pelotonna plus étroitement dans les plis de la couverture et s'allongea sur le canapé. Près de lui dans la cheminée bruissait un feu allumé par le garde du corps et sa douce chaleur apaisa les remous de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser de terribles images de son esprit, celles d'un passé douloureux dont il ne voulait rien garder. Sauf sa rencontre avec lui.

Ce premier souvenir de Kurogane avait un goût de fugue. Cette fois là déjà, Fye était parvenu à s'échapper de la prison dorée où le cloîtrait sa famille, et à la vigilance de leurs cerbères. Il était partit soutenir des personnes dévastées par le terrible séisme qui avait ravagé leur quartier. Pendant plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits il ne les avaient pas quittées, les avait aidées, s'était joint à leurs prières et avait chanté pour eux, dehors sous la pluie battante. Une semaine non stop sans manger ni dormir, à donner de l'énergie et de l'espoir pour tous. Le dernier jour, quand la dernière pierre avait été retournée, une petite fille bien vivante avait été retrouvée. Tout le monde était fou de joie, et Fye…

Fye, épuisé, était tombé à la renverse sous les trombes d'eau.

Mais… Quelqu'un l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

En redressant la tête, c'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Il en était resté muet de stupeur tant il l'avait impressionné. Les gardes du corps sont sensés être discrets. Tout ceux qui travaillaient pour son père semblaient des clones, taillés dans le même patron. Quand il était enfant, Fye se disait même que les gardes du corps, ça devait directement sortir d'une usine, avec un costume noir et l'oreillette greffée dessus.

Mais Kurogane…

Sur Kurogane, il ressentait que le noir devenait sensuel, envoûtant et magnétique. Vous le voyez arriver sur vous avec la vitesse, la puissance et le fracas des vagues de l'océan, et il vous emporte dans une houle furieuse que rien ne peut tempérer. Une montagne infranchissable et inaccessible. Renversant. Ardent. Un démon beau à vous faire renier votre confession. Telles étaient toutes les pensées qui s'étaient bousculées en Fye ce jour là. A cet instant précis, avec son look de rock star et son entrée très remarquée, c'est Kurogane que l'on aurait cru l'idole qui fait crier les foules de fans hystériques, plutôt que Fye, tout penaud après une semaine éprouvante, vidé de ses forces, l'air paumé, dégoulinant de pluie…. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que Kurogane l'avait déjà empaqueté dans une couverture.

« J'ai l'ordre de veiller à votre sécurité et de vous escorter jusqu'à votre domicile, Monsieur… »

Seuls les doux yeux bleus et quelques mèches blondes de Fye émergeaient de sous la couverture :

« S'il vous plait, murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix, pas tout de suite… Je veux savoir si la petite fille survivra…

- Le départ aura lieu lorsque vous l'aurez décidé. »

Sa phrase avait été totalement neutre et professionnelle, pourtant aux yeux de Fye elle était très précieuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui avait laissé le choix de décider seul de ses actes. Et cette personne, c'était Kurogane.

Alors il est resté près de lui, et ils ont attendu pendant des heures la réponse. La petite fille avait survécu… Et à partir de cet instant, Kurogane n'a plus jamais cessé de protéger Fye.

Kurogane…

« Kuro chan », murmura Fye en agrippant le bout de couverture qu'il avait frôlé de ses doigts.

Debout sous les arbres comme s'il était là depuis la première nuit de l'éternité, guettant le moindre bruit suspect aux alentours, Kurogane ne voulait pas se laisser déconcentrer par l'émotion de ce « déjà vu » au goût étrange qui l'avait saisit, lui aussi, tout à l'heure. Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, Fye serait toujours ces grands yeux saphirs, tristes et doux, perdus dans un ailleurs imprécis ou un rêve inachevé, sur un visage délicat et diaphane encadré de mèches blondes. Comme un elfe échappé d'un conte de fées et recherchant sa place dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. A la fois tellement puissant dans sa volonté d'échapper au destin qu'on lui avait imposé et si fragile et vulnérable devant ce qui l'enchaînait. Touchant, troublant, agaçant. Un petit oiseau qui voulait être libre malgré ses ailes brisées mais renonçait de peur d'entraîner les autres dans sa chute. Et qui chantait pour exister…

… Stupides chansons.

**Chapitre 9 (Passé) : Amor y muerte**

C'était une impression, peut-être fausse. Peut6ëtre le fruit de son imagination et de ses espoirs. Peut-être trois fois rien. Là, au milieu, comme une pastille minuscule. Une pastille de lumière blanche au milieu de l'obscurité régnant derrière ses paupières…

« Plus que 363 jours, Shaolan !!!! » m'écriais-je.

Et je nouais mes bras autour de son cou, et je recouvrais son visage de baisers, et je me lovais contre lui…

« Eh bé, commenta Fye devant le spectacle de Shaolan assaillit par mes transports dès le matin, y'a des petits veinards qui commencent bien leur journée… »

Ou peut-être pas. A bien y regarder, il lui semblait assister à un épisode des « Tiny Toons » , avec Elmira en train d'enlacer Buster Bunny jusqu'à l'étrangler. Il se demanda combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que Shaolan ne devienne aussi bleu que le petit lapin. L'arrivée de Kurogane mit fin à ses pronostics lorsqu'il décida de notre départ et effaça soigneusement toute trace de notre présence en ces lieux.

« On a encore six bonnes heures de marche devant nous… Il faut continuer de creuser la distance. Shaolan, tiens, ne laisse pas traîner ton bâton de kendo… »

Et nous revoici traversant les bois en évitant les divers obstacles, les traîtrises du terrain… Et j'étais à nouveau pendue au cou de Shaolan…

« Ne t'occupes de rien, je te guide ! … A gauche ! Tout droit ! »

Kurogane m'attira en arrière, me détachant un peu de mon fiancé.

« Tu devrais le laisser se débrouiller seul, me dit-il d'un ton assez brut, pas méchant, mais maladroit…

- Q … Quoi ?! m'étranglais-je.

- Il a besoin de se prouver des choses. Et pour ça il doit y arriver seul. Y'a que comme ça qu'il progressera ! »

Avant que je n'explose de fureur telle un volcan, Fye se permit d'infiltrer la conversation :

« Shaolan veut parvenir à être entièrement autonome. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'aura plus besoin de to ni qu'il t'aimera moins, bien au contraire. Il sera tellement heureux de t'entendre l'encourager… »

Paf ! Dans le mille ! J'avais compris le message. Un peu trop, même…

« Mon Shaolan, c'est le meilleur !!!! Il fait 100 fois mieux les choses que n'importe qui ! Vous allez voir de quoi il est capable, non mais !!!! »

Et me voilà déjà en train de courir après Shaolan :

« Vas- Shaolan !!!! Six heures de marche, c'est rien pour toi !!!! Go go go go !!!! »

Kurogane et Fye observèrent la scène avec des yeux ronds :

« J'ai connu des piles électriques qui avaient cent fois moins d'énergie que cette petite, commenta Fye, désabusé.

- C'est tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait. Regarde bien les réactions de Shaolan… »

Fye observa les deux jeunes tourtereaux, et comprit ce que Kurogane voulait dire. Lorsqu'il était seul, Shaolan avait une expression fermée, semblait batailler avec le vide. Mais dès qu'il entendait mon rire près de lui, qu'il me devinait tournoyer à proximité, alors son regard s'animait, il se redressait, il semblait tellement plus fort et mieux armé face à l'adversité…

« En fait, elle est son souffle… » murmura Fye.

Kurogane ne répondit rien , pensif.

« Amor es muerte » disait le portoricain qui lui avait appris à tuer.

L'amour c'est la mort…

Pour la cible, pour le garde du corps, pour tout ce qui a la moindre importance à ses yeux… Lorsque l'amour s'en mêle, le garde du corps n'est plus en mesure de protéger qui que ce soit. L'amour, c'est le venin qui empoisonne le jugement, et se répand lentement en emportant tout… Il frémit lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau Fye, qui parlait toujours de Shaolan et moi :

« … En fait elle est sa force, dit-il. C'est pour elle qu'il lutte contre la cécité, et tous les obstacles… Se battre sans raison ne rime à rien. Lui, il a trouvé la raison de ses combats. Et sa raison d'exister. Il ne peut pas perdre tant que son amour est sa puissance… »

C'était des paroles totalement à l'inverse de ce que le portoricain et ses autres mentors lui avaient enseigné.

Pouvait-il s'être trompé à ce point ?

Tout à coup, un cliquetis imperceptible…

Le battement d'ailes d'oiseaux qui s'envolent…

Kurogane saisit Fye par le bras et le plaqua à terre.

« DZIIII ! »

Une balle vint se ficher dans le tronc noueux d'un arbre à l'endroit même où son visage souriait précédemment. Kurogane plongea le bras dans son sac à dos, et…

« DZIIII ! »

Balança à toute vitesse un cocktail molotov dans la direction du tireur.

« BAOM ! »

Kurogane nous hurla, à Shaolan et moi, de courir le plus vite possible, et il entraîna Fye dans sa course.

Zwouf !

Un tireur surgit pile en face de moi. J'eu à peine le temps de comprendre, les yeux effarés, que…

Chpang !

Shaolan faisait manger au type son bâton de kendo, l'assommant pour le compte. Kurogane et Fye ramassèrent sur l'homme les armes qu'il tenait à la main. Encore d'autres balles fusaient des arbres. Kurogane poussa tout le monde en avant et répliqua. Son tir avait été si précis qu'on entendit le bruit de chute de l'homme du haut d'un arbre. Sans attendre, Fye, Shaolan et moi avons courus toujours plus vite. Encore un autre tireur surgit de derrière les buissons où il s'était caché. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dégainer dans sa direction, Fye l'assomma avec la crosse de son arme. Lui n'avait encore jamais tiré sur quelqu'un… En se retournant, il vit que Kurogane s'était attardé à couvrir nos arrières, répliquant balle pour balle avec des tireurs embusqués. Encore quelques mètres, et si Fye, Shaolan et moi serions sains et saufs, nous devrions pourtant laisser le garde du corps derrière nous. A force de courir, nous fumes en vue d'un espace plus dégagé. D'un côté un renfoncement rocheux, de l'autre une falaise abrupte, d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètres au-dessus d'une rivière furieuse. Un splendide pont de cordes permettait de joindre une rive à l'autre.

« Allez y ! Courrez ! » nous cria Fye.

Shaolan et moi nous étions déjà précipités et étions presque parvenus à l'autre rive quand un autre homme de main surgit de nulle part pour s'attaquer au blond.

« Fye !!!! M'écriais-je, ce qui ne risquait pas de l'aider beaucoup.

- Continuez !!!! » répondit-il en répliquant coup pour coup avec son adversaire, un molosse à tête enragée qui avait dû décrocher sa cinquième dan de de kung fu en regardant les films de Chuck Noriss.

« Mr Celes… Vous avez ordre de nous suivre ou bien nous serons dans l'obligation d'utiliser des méthodes douloureuses pour vous !

- Je ne vous suivrais pas et ne crains aucune de vos menaces ! »

- Vraiment ? »

L'homme fit mine de vouloir traverser le pont pour nous rejoindre Shaolan et moi sur l'autre rive. Nous ne pouvions nous résoudre à fuir en laissant Fye et Kurogane derrière nous, mais ne pouvions pas non plus utiliser nos pouvoirs…

« C'est moi ta cible, alors affrontes moi ! » s'écria Fye en se jetant à nouveau sur le molosse.

Au cours de leur lutte, le pont se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Et ce molosse était vraiment d'une espèce coriace. Au point qu'il parvint à désarmer Fye et pointer l'arme à feu dans sa direction. Le jeune homme vit le canon métallique prêt à lui administrer une dernière oraison, lorsqu'un bras puissant l'attira comme un élastique en arrière, sur la terre ferme, et que le dos de Fye se trouva soudain plaqué contre le torse de Kurogane. L'élève de Chuck Noriss n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et les braqua ensemble. Kurogane, qui était un tireur d'élite de classe nettement supérieure, tira deux balles, chacune venant couper de droite et gauche les cordes qui maintenaient le pont suspendu. Molosse eu le regard d'un personnage de cartoon qui devine le vide soudain apparut sous ses pieds, puis plongea dans une chute vertigineuse qui fut seulement interrompue par un grand « Plouf ! »

« Continues d'avancer avec Sakura et protèges la, ordonna Kurogane à Shaolan. Nous vous rejoindrons vite ! »

Shaolan s'inclina d'un air déterminé et prit ma main pour m'entraîner avec lui.

« On ne peut pas les laisser !, lui dis-je tout en courant et le guidant.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais il faut croire la parole de Kurogane san… Et nous ne pouvions pas utiliser nos pouvoirs au grand jour et aux yeux de tous… »

Kurogane avait une arme à feu dans une main, et de l'autre bras tenait toujours Fye instinctivement plaqué contre lui. Fye se demanda s'il devait le lui faire remarquer, parce qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir réalisé l'ambiguïté de la situation, ou en profiter tant que des snipers embusqués ne l'avaient pas encore descendu.

« Kuro chan… »

Une balle passa si près d'eux qu'elle frôla la joue de Kurogane d'une estafilade sanglante. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, répliqua d'un tir, et dans son élan entraîna Fye à couvert derrière le renfoncement rocheux, où il lui fit signe de se taire en lui posant doucement un doigt sur les lèvres. Les yeux bleus de Fye exprimèrent sa plus profonde confusion et de multiples interrogations, trop d'interrogations, et il cru que sa pauvre tête allait exploser sans trouver de réponse. Alors il fixa le regard sur le logo du blouson de Kurogane, où il voyait une tête de dragon et une inscription en langue étrangère qu'il tenta vainement de déchiffrer. Et comme un sniper continuait de les canarder de balles, il se dit que ce serait balaud de mourir avec pour seul regret de ne pas avoir choisit « Français » en langues vivantes…

« Le portoricain avait tort… » dit soudain Kurogane au-dessus de sa tête, le regard fixé sur le feuillage dense des arbres, depuis lesquels la mort les guettaient…

« Le portoricain ?

- Il avait tout faux… » grogna Kurogane.

Ce n'était pas « Amor es muerte », non.

Mais « Muerte es amor »… La mort c'est l'amour…

On est prêt à mourir lorsqu'on choisit de protéger ceux que l'on aime.

Il avait choisit de protéger Fye.

BANG !

Kurogane usa sa dernière balle, l'ultime, en direction d'un sniper. Son tir était d'une précision redoutable qui vint obstruer le canon de l'arme du tireur, qui en explosa. Mais le type devait avoir prévu ce genre de coup et cette explosion en entraîna une autre, plus conséquente, du matériel de kamikaze qu'il devait transporter sur lui. Kurogane et Fye virent une véritable avalanche de flammes fondre vers eux et surent qu'ils n'auraient ni le temps, ni la possibilité de survivre à son passage. Fye n'hésita plus, saisit Kurogane et le serra désespérément dans ses bras, comme tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux : celui qui l'avait sauvé, celui qui partageait sa fuite, celui qui le protégeait… Celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Kurogane n'osa réagir, maladroit, les bras ballants… Et puis, ils n'avaient plus le temps… Ils fermèrent les yeux avec résignation.

… Et puis RIEN.

Une minute plus tard, la vague de flammes était passée, et ils étaient toujours en vie. Ils pensèrent que c'était le rocher qui les avait protégés.

« On peut dire qu'ils ont eu chaud » commenta Shaolan en planquant dans son sac le parchemin d'un sortilège de protection niveau 6. A ses côtés, j'eu un large sourire malicieux en faisant disparaître ni vu ni connu j't'embrouille mon sceptre magique. Puis j'approchais du bord de la falaise et criais :

« Woooouhoooou ! Tout va bien les garçons ? Ou on vous laisse terminer ? »

A cette question judicieuse, Kurogane prit ENFIN conscience de sa position plus que suspecte, et s'échappa des bras du blond à la vitesse de la lumière.

« … Les intrus ont été éliminés et le secteur est sécurisé » dit le garde du corps en retrouvant un ton de cyborg.

Toujours agenouillé par terre, Fye eu un long soupir de dépit. Kurogane baissa les yeux vers le logo de son blouson.

« Dépêchons nous » dit-il.

Et là-dessus, histoire de se passer les nerfs, d'échapper à l'ambiguë situation et de trouver une solution pratique à la disparition du pont, il abattit deux arbres à mains nues et les jeta en travers des deux rives.

**Chapitre 10 (Passé) : L'écho des mondes**

En fin d'après midi, au détour d'un sentier, nous fumes comme projetés dans un autre monde. Surgissant de nulle part, apparut un magnifique jardin japonais, doux et ombragé, tout en allées et ponts de bois se promenant au-dessus d'une source fraîche. Des fleurs rares s'épanouissaient ici et là, des papillons aux ailes mordorées dansaient entre deux souffles d'un vent léger. J'eu un regard émerveillé de petite fille et me mis à courir dans ce paysage féerique avec un rire enchanteur, emmenant au passage Shaolan, qui mêla son rire au mien. Fye regardait tout autour de lui avec la sensation de découvrir le premier jardin du monde, l'antique, mystique et voluptueuse Eden.

« C'est tout simplement sublime, murmura-t-il, éblouit. Où sommes nous ? »

Sans lui répondre, Kurogane indiqua du regard là-bas, tout là-bas au bout des jardins, une magnifique et impressionnante bâtisse de bois, aux allures de temple, et sur laquelle on pouvait lire dans un japonais ancien « Dojo du Dragon d'argent ». Dehors, sous le vent agitant les branches de cerisiers en fleurs, il y avait une large surface pavée de blanc sur laquelle s'entraînait une vingtaine d'élèves de tous âges, impeccablement vêtus de kimonos arborant le même logo que le blouson de Kurogane, et démontrant leur art du combat dans une chorégraphie aux gestes coordonnés. Lorsqu'ils nous aperçurent, Shaolan et moi, à proximité, ils nous saluèrent respectueusement comme avant un combat, puis reprirent avec discipline leur entraînement. Kurogane s'approcha enfin lui-même du dojo. Son pas était ferme et résolu comme d'habitude, mais Fye, qui le suivait, y décela avec inquiétude une pointe de nervosité. Ces lieux étaient familiers de Kurogane , il en était certain, et il sentait se jouer en lui une émotion croissante et contenue.

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? » lui demanda Fye par la pensée.

Il lui en aurait presque voulu de l'avoir tenu à l'écart de ces lieux qui lui semblaient si précieux. C'est alors qu'une silhouette apparut sur le seuil de l'entrée du dojo. Une silhouette de plus en plus précise, féminine, à mesure que nous en approchions. Parvenu à quelques mètres, Fye du bien admettre que de sa vie, il avait rarement vu d'autres jeunes femmes dont il émanait une telle beauté irréelle et cette grâce, cette distinction, d'une classe absolue. 24 ou 25 ans. Toute de noir et rouge vêtue, d'un très ancien et raffiné Kimono de cérémonie, dont la soie virevoltait au vent. Depuis sa tête jusqu'à la chute renversante de ses reins coulait la cascade lisse et soyeuse d'une chevelure plus sombre et plus dense que l'ébène de la nuit, décorée de fines clochettes. Elle avait un ravissant visage un peu pointu, à moitié mangé par de grands yeux noirs à l'expression malicieuse, et un petit sourire mutin. Une fille tout simplement belle à en tomber raide sur le plancher, et Fye se dit que si une demoiselle de cette catégorie appartenait au jardin secret de Kurogane, il avait plus que du souci à se faire et les ennuis n'étaient pas loin… Et d'ailleurs, ils arrivèrent aussitôt, lorsque la délicieuse beauté posa ses yeux noirs sur le garde du corps :

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'attendais ton retour, Kurogane… »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement. S'approchant lentement de la jeune femme, il s'agenouilla doucement devant elle, lui prit l'une de ses petites mains blanches et l'embrassa galamment.

« SUZUKA… » murmura-t-il d'une voix émue.

Shaolan et moi étions stupéfiés.

Fye détourna le regard….

_XXXXXXXX_

_« Sorcier ! Du nouveau au sujet de la jeune inconnue ?_

_- Elle est toujours dans un sommeil agité. Je pense qu'elle revit intensément des souvenirs de son passé à travers le regard d'autres personnes._

_- Stabilisez son état. Le capitaine ordonne une escale à Mesalys !_

_XXXXXXXX_

Dans quelques années, je rencontrerais un double de Suzuka au pays de Kurisutaru. Celle du monde de Firiel était différente, mais pas moins mystique. Je la revois, devant un grand coffre de bois finement ouvragé. Elle en sortit en premier lieu, avec mille précautions, une très grande et magnifique plume noire. Lorsque je lui demandais à quel oiseau elle appartenait, elle eu un regard étrange, perdu sur l'au-delà, en murmurant une phrase :

« Troisième clé… Le shinigami. »

Comme je la regardais sans comprendre de mes grands yeux interrogateurs, elle eu un rire plus naturel en me disant :

« Il y a un présent que je voudrais te faire, petite Sakura… »

Une demi heure plus tard, vêtue d'un kimono tout aussi ravissant que celui de Suzuka, je rejoignais Shaolan, assis sur le futon dans la chambre qu'on nous avait attribuée.

« Ça y est ! m'exclamais-je. J'ai téléphoné à la maison, mais… »

Sous entendu : « De toutes façons ils étaient déjà au courant… »

« Je parie que ton frère a juré qu'un jour il me pendrait au bout d'une corde.

- C'est un gros nul, mais on a besoin de lui. Je lui ai tout expliqué, il s'occupe de nous aider. En attendant… Tout va bien tant que je suis avec toi ! Et puis ce temple est magnifique ! Et Mlle Suzuka est très gentille !

- C'est vrai…

- Elle m'a donné un talisman… Parce que je lui ai dis qu'on était fiancés… C'est pour bénir notre union… »

Je glissais autour du cou de Shaolan une chaîne à laquelle pendait la moitié du talisman représentant un morceau de lune et de soleil, tandis que je portais l'autre moitié :

« … Et puis Suzuka m'a dit :

_« La lune et le soleil, aussi différents soient-ils, n'existent qu'ensemble… Et leurs amours naissent des éclipses. » »_

Pour toute réponse, Shaolan m'embrassa. J'eu un petit rire.

« Si mon frère savait que l'on se trouve tous les deux dans une chambre, il ferait un double homicide !

- On n'a qu'à lui dire que c'était pour discuter de la couleur de la tapisserie… Ou que c'est Suzuka qui s'est trompé…

- Je me demande ce qu'il y a entre elle et Kurogane san… »

Passant près de notre chambre, Fye avait saisit au vol notre conversation. Il se retourna dans le couloir, et posa des yeux inquiets sur la porte d'une autre pièce.

Kurogane et Suzuka, à genoux, se tenaient face à face. Suzuka, avec des gestes lents et délicats, leur servait du thé dans un antique service en jade.

« Sois sûr que tant que ces deux enfants se trouvent dans l'enceinte du dojo, ils sont sous ma protection et nul mal ne leur sera fait, lui dit-elle. Je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'ils rentrent chez eux sains et saufs.

- Aligato… murmura Kurogane en prenant l'une des lourdes tasses entre ses mains.

- Mes plus jeunes élèves ont été surpris de te voir. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que tu reviennes un jour parmi nous…

- Et toi non plus ? Je sais que j'aurais du prévenir, mais… »

Suzuka ferma les yeux.

« J'ai prié, Kurogane. J'ai prié chaque jour depuis ton départ pour que le ciel te garde sous sa protection et qu'il ne t'arrive rien de fâcheux… Mais je n'ai jamais douté une seconde que tu reviendrais.

- … Tu aurais dû…

- J'ai confiance en toi.

- … Tu ne devrais pas…

- Pourtant, je ne suis pas la seule. »

Kurogane frémit.

« Quels qu'ont pu être tes actes durant ce temps, Kurogane, cela ne changera rien à ce que je pense de toi et ressens pour toi. Il en est de même pour toutes les personnes pour qui tu as de l'importance…

- Je suis une ombre, Suzuka. Je dois protéger et tuer, c'est ma seule mission. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance…

- Si tu étais parvenu à t'en convaincre, tu n'aurais jamais remis les pieds ici… »

Kurogane, avalant une gorgée brûlante de thé, dû bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Et il détestait ça.

« Ta quête a été éprouvante, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai cherché à y trouver un sens…

- Et je sais que tu y es parvenu. Si tu le souhaites, ta quête est sur le point de toucher à son but. »

Kurgane secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne peux pas… Je n'appartiens pas à ce « monde » là, tu comprends ? Ce serait égoïste de ma part de tenter de changer la lumière en ombre. Je dois avant tout penser à sa…

-… Sécurité. Mais il n'existe aucun endroit sur cette terre qui soit parfaitement sûr. Pas même les frontières de ton cœur. »

Pour éviter de répondre à cette remarque embarrassante, Kurogane continua de boire son thé en silence. Suzuka eu un rire malicieux :

« Vraiment, tu es resté un enfant, Kurogane. Crois tu qu'il te suffit de bouder dans ton coin pour être oublié ? Crois tu vraiment que tu sois quelqu'un que l'on puisse oublier ? Tu donnes tout en te pensant indigne de recevoir, et tu fuis avant que l'on ait pu te remercier ou te rendre ce que tu mérites. Ne t'étonne pas ensuite que l'on attende ton retour pour te le dire… »

Elle se leva doucement, et avant de quitter la pièce, lui glissa une dernière prédiction.

« Ne fais pas cette bêtise, Kurogane. Cette fois ne disparaît pas ta mission accomplie. Parce qu'il attendra ton retour. Jour et nuit, il l'attendra. »

La porte de bois coulissa doucement sur elle-même.

Suzuka, majestueuse, remonta doucement le couloir. Au bout de celui-ci, elle aperçu Fye, debout sur la terrasse, le regard tourné vers le ciel, où les premières lueurs de la nuit dansaient avec les astres.

« Non, en fait… Se dit Suzuka… Il l'attend déjà. »

Elle s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, qui se tourna vers elle avec son sourire happy face.

« Mlle Suzuka… dit-il gentiment.

- Je regrette vos mésaventures… Vraiment, lui dit-elle.

- Oh, vous savez, maintenant j'ai l'habitude. Mais je suis vraiment désolé si Kuro chan a osé vous mêler à cette triste histoire…

- Kuro chan… dit-elle avec un sourire étrange. Même moi je n'ai jamais osé le nommer ainsi.

- C'est une blague entre noooous, atténua Fye, quelque peu gêné. Même s'il n'apprécie pas spécialement mon humour.

- Depuis son plus jeune âge, Kurogane cherche à dominer ses émotions. Ce n'est pas du mépris. Il veut simplement protéger les autres de ses sentiments… Surtout les plus tristes…

- Protéger… répéta Fye avec un soupir. Il y a très longtemps que vous le connaissez, alors ?

- Depuis sa naissance. »

Il eu un nouveau soupir. Là, sa « rivale » le battait à plate couture.

« Il est né un jour de pluie et l'on dit que depuis l'orage continue de gronder dans ses veines, dit Suzuka avec un doux sourire. Bien que je sois la plus âgée, on a toujours considéré qu' »il était l'aîné de nous deux. Il était plus grand que moi et me protégeait. Moi, je lui faisais la leçon pour remplacer nos parents… »

Mais alors ?!

« Mon frère a beaucoup changé, conclua enfin Suzuka avec son charmant sourire. J'avais peur que son voyage initiatique ne finisse par le détruire, mais c'est vous qu'il a rencontré, Fye. Kurogane a changé. En bien. Et c'est grâce à vous. »

Fye eu du mal à intégrer tous les mots de cette déclaration sans qu'ils n'explosent dans sa tête :

« M … M … Merci… Kuro… Est donc… Vous êtes… C'est votre frère ?!

- PETIT frère, souligna Suzuka d'un air mutin. N'allez pas le lui redire, ce détail le rend furieux. »

Tout à coup Suzuka n'était plus la redoutable sirène venue lui voler son Kuro chan mais une grande sœur sympatoche. Fou de joie à cette idée, Fye eu un large sourire matouesque :

« Mais c'est géniiiial !!!! »

Et saisissant Suzuka par les épaules, l'embrassa sur les deux joues. A la seconde près, la porte du fond du couloir s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Kurogane écumant de rage, un sabre à la main :

« Fye !!!! Ôte immédiatement tes sales pattes de ma sœur !!!! »

Loin d'obéir, Fye laissa délibérément son bras traîner autour de la taille d'une Suzuka rouge pivoine.

« Allons donc, je fais partie de votre famille, maintenant… »

Kurogane fonça comme un tank sur Fye et se mit à le poursuivre en rugissant comme un lion. Fye, trop heureux d'avoir attiré son attention, s'enfuyait les bras en l'air en hurlant sur tous les tons :

« Kya , kyyyyyya ! Le petit frère veut me tuer ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Shaolan en se postant à la fenêtre de la chambre.

J'observais d'un œil consterné nos deux honorables professeurs se poursuivant sous les étoiles…

« Encore une querelle d'amoureux… » dis-je avec un petit rire.

**Chapitre 11 (Passé) : Restes en vie**

Au milieu de la nuit retentit un fracas épouvantable, suivit de cris fusant de toutes parts. Puis le son claquant de coups de feu déchirant le silence réconfortant de la forêt alentours. Les disciples se réveillèrent les uns après les autres et se jetèrent dans la mêlée d'un combat général contre la trentaine d'hommes en noir ayant envahi le dojo. Kurogane et Suzuka, katanas à la main , étaient tout aussi redoutables et efficaces l'un que l'autre. Ils nous escortèrent, Fye, Shaolan et moi jusqu'à une voiture, dans laquelle Kurogane enfourna tout le monde.

« Fichez le camp ! nous ordonna –t-il.

- Je retourne aider les disciples… Je ne laisserais personne derrière moi !

- Kuro chan ! » dit Fye, la voix serrée, en tentant de lui agripper un bras.

Il posa une main sur la sienne avec un demi sourire :

« Va , et restes en vie… Je saurais te retrouver. »

Et avant qu'il ait pu protester quelque chose, Kurogane replongea au cœur du combat, sa lame virevoltant de gauche et droite, rapide, aérienne et puissante. Dans cette danse funèbre à laquelle se mêlaient les flammes du dojo incendié, Kurogane sentait se réveiller dans ses veines le sang et l'honneur de ses ancêtres samouraïs, et dans chacun de ses mouvements au travers des vagues de la bataille, il prenait peu à peu conscience du sens de l'étrange voyage qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici : ses erreurs, ses faux pas, ses vérités, ses choix, sa rédemption… Il avait enfin trouvé un sens à ses combats. Il ne se perdrait plus car il avait trouvé sa vérité au fon d'un regard bleu azur…

Les cris de joie des disciples fusèrent tout autour de lui lorsque les hommes de main furent maîtrisés et placés sous bonne garde.

« Il faut avertir les autorités, dit l'un des disciples du dojo.

- Je m'en charge » déclara Kurogane.

L'incendie du dojo avait été contré par les sources tout autour du bâtiment, si bien que seule la façade extérieure avait été abîmée. Kurogane remonta de son pas ferme et rapide le couloir menant à la pièce où se trouvait le seul téléphone du dojo.

A mi chemin, il se figea.

Une silhouette se tenait debout, à quelques mètres de lui.

ITOMU.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à son frère Fye. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son cœur et son âme étaient d'une noirceur absolue. Seul point commun, leur beauté aérienne. Angevine chez Fye, démoniaque chez Itomu.

Une autre silhouette se tenait dans l'ombre, et Kurogane comprit enfin.

Itomu pointait le canon d'une arme en direction de Fye !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, bon sang ?! Pourquoi n'était-il pas partit avec les autres ?!

Kurogane n'avait que son katana et le saisit comme l'éclair, traversant en quelques secondes trop longues les mètres qui le séparait des deux frères, comme si le temps s'écoulait au ralenti mais sans que l'on parvienne à le retenir, vite avant que…

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

… Itomu avait vidé son chargeur…

…


	4. Chapitres 12, 13, 14 et 15

_Kikou !!!! Ouf ! Voilà des nouveaux chapitres en attendant la suite ! Les premiers parlent toujours du passé de Kanashimi, mais dans le 15 eme elle se réveille enfin et vous allez suivre ses aventures dans le présent ! _

_Le lien avec mes autres fics commence à se dessiner !_

_Je garde pour plus tard les circonstances de la mort tragique de tous les proches de Kanashimi ! Je vous avais prévenus que cette histoire ne serait pas toujours drôle !_

_Merci de me lire, pour tous vos encouragements et vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux !_

_A bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire, celle de « Chut ! C'est un secret » ou mes autres délires… ah là là tous ces personnages à gérer, il faut que je sois franchement tarée, je vous le dis !_

_Bisous crémeuh !_

_Cycy_

_****************************************************************************_

**Chapitre 12 (Passé) : Celui que je protège**

Six coups de feu.

Claquant l'un après l'autre, dans la nuit.

Leur écho résonnant comme sur les voûtes d'une église.

Itomu, visant Fye, son propre frère, avait tiré.

BAM

BAM

BAM

B AM

BAM

BAM

…

On entendit un cri, un seul, déchirant, douloureux :

« KUROGANE !!!! »

Les beaux yeux bleus de Fye, qui n'avait pas fuit en voiture et préféré rejoindre Kurogane, s'emplirent d'effroi et de larmes lorsqu'il comprit que le garde du corps s'était interposé entre les coups de feu et lui. Il vit son corps chuter lentement, très lentement, comme au ralenti… Sa main raidie sur le pommeau de son katana…

« Kurogane ! … Kurogane !!!! »

Sanglotant, Fye agrippa son corps, l'étreint le plus étroitement possible contre le sien, et se balançant avec d'avant en arrière, serra la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler son nom, sa douleur et son désespoir…

Debout à quelques pas des deux garçons échoués au sol, Itomu alluma calmement une cigarette avec un goût satisfait…

« Il était temps de nous débarrasser de ce boulet, dit-il enfin.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? répétait Fye, en état de choc, incapable d'autre action que de serrer dans ses bras le corps de Kurogane, avec la folie du désespoir.

- Je t'en pries, ne sois pas ridicule… Il allait détruire notre famille.

- Quelle famille ? Vous m'avez tous brisés et manipulé…

- ça, ce sont les idées que ce gigolo avait réussit à te mettre dans la tête.

- Il m'a rendu la liberté… Sanglota Fye. Il m'a rendu… La force de vivre. »

Itomu écrasa sa cigarette du bout du pied avec un profond dégoût.

« … Pauvre larve ! Tu auras déçu notre père jusqu'au bout. Au point de t'amouracher d'un larbin… De tomber amoureux d'un mec !!!!

- Oui, je l'aime !!!! cria Fye de tout son cœur.

- Au point de tout abandonner pour lui ?!

- Je n'ai rien abandonné… Parce qu'il est tout mon univers… C'est lui que j'aime… Plus que tout au monde. » déclara-t-il, la voix brisée d'émotion, serrant plus étroitement le corps de Kurogane tout contre son cœur…

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit un murmure, chuchoté dans un souffle tout contre son oreille :

« Cet abruti… Tire… Comme… Un … Pied… Trouve… Moi… Un … Flingue… Je… Le… Défonce !!!! »

Le cœur de Fye se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'il ressentit au travers des plis du kimono les pulsations du cœur de Kurogane battre au même rythme que le sien !

C'était un fait : Itomu était mauvais chanteur, mais il était encore plus mauvais tireur. Il n'avait pas l'expérience des armes. Il aurait raté un éléphant dans un couloir, et pour la circonstance, l'éléphant, c'était Kurogane !

« Tu l'as tué !!!! cria Fye à Itomu pour lui cacher cette découverte.

- Non. Je vous tuerais tous les deux », répondit-il en rechargeant son arme et l pointant à nouveau sur son propre frère.

Fye prit dans sa main le katana de Kurogane et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, solide et inébranlable face à Itomu, plus déterminé que jamais…

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! » répéta Itomu, la main sur la gâchette.

Fye ne répondit rien et fonça vers lui à une vitesse prodigieuse, alternant la direction de sa course pour éviter ses balles éventuelles, et avant qu'Itomu ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit… Il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, la lame de son katana pointée sur sa gorge. Il vit luire dans le regard de son frère une expression qui lui était inconnue.

« … Fye ?!

- Ne touche plus jamais à celui que je protège… »

Et alors …

CRAC BADABOUM BANG !!!!

Aussi discrets qu'un tractopelle et déraboulant de nulle part en défonçant tout, une brigade armée jusqu'aux dents venait de surgir dans le couloir, mettant en joue Itomu :

« Lâchez votre arme !!!! ordonna un jeune inspecteur débarqué tout droit de la ville.

- Vous faites erreur, déclara Itomu avec un aplomb insolent. J'ai maîtrisé l'homme qui a enlevé mon frère à la clinique psychiatrique… Mon frère qui est fou, vous voyez bien qu'il veut m'égorger… Et vous osez pointer vos flingues sur moi ?! Cela va vous coûter votre carrière, j vous le dis ! »

C'est alors que Kurogane dégaina le dernier cri en video mobile, qu'il actionna : on pouvait y voir les menaces proférées par Mr Celes prédisant à Kurogane qu'il les ferait tuer Fye et lui, et les propos d'Itomu, dont le fameux « Je vous tuerais tous les deux » avec arme en joue, qui fit sensation.

« En attendant de briser nos carrières, je crois que la votre s'arrête ici, dit l'inspecteur en faisant passer des menottes à Itomu. Votre père est déjà en train de rassembler ses avocats pour sa défense et peut-être vous en prêtera-t-il un ou deux… »

Tandis que des agents emmenaient Itomu et que les secours s'affairaient autour de Kurogane, Fye s'adressa à l'inspecteur :

« Les jeunes Sakura et Shaolan… Jamais nous n'avons eu l'intention de les enlever. Ils sont en sécurité, ils…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils nous ont déjà tout expliqué… »

Puis l'inspecteur Takeshi eu un soupir en se disant :

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour la famille…_

- _Est-ce que cela signifie que tu considères Shaolan comme un membre de la famille ? »_ demanda ma voix espiègle, résonnant par la magie dans la tête de mon frère. Celui-ci éluda la réponse en préférant s'adresser à Fye :

« … Toutefois, une enquête sur votre disparition est en cours, et vous devrez répondre à de nombreuses questions.

- Bien sûr, c'est entendu… Mais… Attendez ! »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, les secours avaient emporté Kurogane. Fye se précipita au-dehors et vit seulement un hélicoptère décoller tout phares allumés. L'air déplacé par ses puissants rotors faisait plier les arbres et s'envoler les fleurs.

« Kuro chan… » murmura Fye, la gorge nouée d'angoisse et de non dits. A travers la vitre éclairée du cockpit qui s'éloignait irrémédiablement, Fye, ses fins cheveux jouant dans le vent, distingua à peine la silhouette du corps de Kurogane allongé.

Ce fut la dernière image qu'il vit de lui, car lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard il fut enfin autorisé à le rejoindre à l'hôpital, le mystérieux garde du corps s'était enfuit, disparaissant comme une ombre…

**Chapitre 12 bis (Passé) : L'ultimatum**

_**360 jours plus tard….**_

Kurogane quitta le club de kendo qu'il avait ouvert dans une rue étroite et sombre de Tokyo. Gagner sa vie en enseignant lui semblait bien plus honorable que de courir les contrats aux quatre coins du globe. Il avait raccroché le colt. Désormais, il protégeait les gens en leur enseignant comment se protéger eux-mêmes. Son seul regret, c'est que malgré ses très nombreux élèves, pas un n'avait les aptitudes de Shaolan. Il se demanda s'il continuait son entraînement, et s'il avait progressé.

Kurogane grimpa une à une les marches menant à son appartement. Sur le palier, la jeune Kaede plaisantait avec l'un de ses soupirants. Comme le temps passait vite ! Kurogane avait vu cette gamine avec des nattes et une poupée dans les mains, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais ses années en tant que garde du corps l'avaient considérablement éloigné de Tokyo, qu'il avait trouvée changée à son retour.

Il entra dans son appartement impeccablement rangé, mais trop vaste et trop vide. Seul. C'était son choix. Il n'avait pas écouté les conseils de Suzuka (qui tapait du pied pour qu'il vienne voir le nouveau dojo) et s'était enfuit une fois sa mission accomplie, effaçant toute trace pour ne pas être retrouvé. Comme une ombre. Parce qu'il en restait une.

Il actionna le répondeur. Saturé de messages publicitaires et de soupirs énamourés. Un garçon comme Kurogane, même lorsqu'il veut se faire discret, ne laisse jamais indifférent. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu oublier sa peine dans de nombreux bras et explorer chaque nuit un corps différent comme autant de continents inconnus. Sans amour, sans plaisir. Et après ? Il se serait sentit sale et honteux d'avoir trahit ses propres sentiments.

Le large écran plat du salon s'ouvrit sur une émission musicale. Le seul lien qu'il s'était autorisé à conserver avec « lui ». Fye avait repris sa carrière de chanteur… Mais selon ses goûts et sa volonté, désormais. Il avait la musique dans le sang, il était évident qu'il finirait par se réconcilier avec elle. Kurogane l'avait pressentit et c'est pourquoi il était partit sans plus tarder, et sans lui donner de réponse à sa déclaration. Ce n'était pas par lâcheté, ni un abandon honteux. Il n'avait pas reculé par peur des sentiments étranges qui les liaient. S'il avait fuit, c'était dans l'intérêt de Fye, par loyauté envers lui. Il s'était battu pour que Fye retrouve la liberté. S'il s'était enchaîné à lui, Kurogane pensait n'être qu'un poids mort qui entraînerait à nouveau Fye vers le fond. Il aurait du supporter la noirceur de son passé, la souillure de ses crimes, la peur d'une vengeance d'un vieil ennemi. Renoncer, c'était sans doute la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il puisse lui faire.

« … Les premières images de son nouveau clip ! » annonça le téléviseur.

Kurogane prit un mug de café, n'osa pas s'asseoir devant l'écran. Debout, il regarda les premiers plans défiler en musique. Et puis soudain, Fye apparut au centre de l'image. Bon sang, il crevait l'écran ! Il s'était totalement remis de ces épreuves, la sérénité irradiait son visage, pétillait dans ses yeux, accompagnait chacun de ses gestes…

Kurogane eu un demi sourire rassuré. Il lui suffisait de le voir heureux ainsi pour en être heureux lui aussi… Pour oublier cette torture d'être loin de lui, de ne pas être à ses côtés, de ne pas pouvoir le soutenir et le protéger… Même si, sur l'écran, c'était une évidence, Fye était plus fort et confiant en lui que jamais.

Tout à coup, Kurogane tiqua sur un mot de la chanson… « _Pluie »_… Il monta le son car jusqu'alors il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux paroles… Il fut ébahit lorsqu'il les entendit :

_Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer sous cette pluie_

_Ni à m'enfuir avec toi bien loin dans la nuit_

_Dans ce voyage étrange où tu me protégeais_

_J'aurais voulu que cette fuite ne cesse jamais…_

« Oh, le… CON ! » grogna Kurogane.

_Toi qui prétends être une ombre de la nuit et du néant_

_Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais oublier mes sentiments ?_

_Moi qui t'attends, et espères que tu reviendras, comme un dément ?_

_Pour une fois, pourrais-tu trahir tes beaux serments ?_

« Oh… L'ENFOIRE ! » fut la seule réponse de Kurogane à cet ultimatum. Il fut estomaqué lorsqu'il comprit que la fin de la chanson était carrément un rencard officiel ! :

_Les 365 jours seront bientôt écoulés_

_Souviens toi de notre ville et de son lac sacré_

_Nos deux jeunes amis vont s'y marier_

_Dis, si je t'annonce que j'y serais,_

_Viendras-tu m'y retrouver ?_

Kurogane s'assit lentement dans son fauteuil.

Termina calmement son mug de café.

Le mariage des « enfants » était dans deux jours.

Il pouvait choisir de se trouver un joli costume pour la cérémonie.

Il pouvait aussi choisir de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu cette chanson…

Stupide chanson !

**Chapitre 14 : Et leurs amours naissent des éclipses**

C'était une belle nuit d'avril, plus belle encore que celle de l'année précédente. La douceur du soir se mêlait aux effluves enivrantes des bougies parfumées et des lampions. Lentement, dans l'air s'égrenaient des notes de musique, et au loin des rires, des bruits de discussion. La lune se reflétait sur l'onde du lac et des rubans entremêlés de fleurs coulaient en cascade le long des arbres, sur la berge. Si les miracles existaient, l'un d'eux avait pris forme dans l'œil droit de Shaolan. Le temps, le travail, les progrès de la médecine. Il ne recouvrirait jamais complètement la vue, mais au moins…

Il s'avança de quelques pas, prit l'une des fleurs entre ses mains, puis se retourna vers moi avec un sourire radieux :

« Elle est… Rose, n'est-ce pas ? Comme la fleur de ton prénom ? »

Je ne répondis rien. Les larmes de joie se mêlaient sur mon visage à celles de l'émotion d'avoir enfin réalisé deux de mes vœux les plus chers : être parvenue à épouser Shaolan, et que Shaolan ait pu voir, même un peu, la beauté de cette nuit qui nous était destinée. Cet instant précieux, doux et fragile, je le ressentais dans ma sublime robe de mariée traditionnelle japonaise, dont la couleur feu se faisait l'écho du brasier passionné qui incendiait mon cœur. Shaolan s'inquiéta de me voir aussi calme et timide, quand d'habitude je brûlais d'énergie.

« Sakura ? demanda-t-il en prenant doucement l'une de mes mains.

- Tu te souviens… De cette fois où tu m'as demandé… Si mes sentiments changeraient… Si jamais tu recouvrais la vue ?

- Oui… répondit-il avec une vague inquiétude.

- Mes sentiments ne changeront jamais, Shaolan. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Mais… »

J'eu de la difficulté à terminer cette phrase tant cette pensée me bouleversait :

« … A présent que tu me vois, tes sentiments changeront-ils, Shaolan ? Est-ce que… Je suis celle que tu imaginais ?

- Pas du tout… »

Je reçu la déclaration en tremblant. Et puis… Shaolan termina sa phrase.

« … Tu n'es pas celle que j'imaginais, tu es exactement celle que j'ai toujours connue et toujours aimée. Oui, mes sentiments changeront, Sakura, ils ont déjà changé… Chaque seconde je t'aimerais d'avantage et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour demeurer digne de cet honneur : t'aimer et veiller sur toi jusqu'à la fin des temps… »

Cette fois, la déclaration me fit virer rouge pivoine, vaincue par KO.

« Alors, finalement, murmurais-je… C'est toi qui m'as capturée… »

Il eu un rire délicieux, posant sur moi un regard vivant, un regard vibrant, empli de tant d'amour et de dévotion… Il m'enlaça doucement, délicatement, et me décerna un baiser explosif, une symphonie de sentiments et de sensations … Alors, plus rien d'autre n'exista que notre bonheur de jeunes mariés…

« Je te donne 1000 jours, Shaolan !!!!

- 1000 jours pour quoi ?

- 1000 jours pour me faire l'aîné de nos quatre premiers enfants ! »

« Ce sera un film magnifique », commenta plus loin Tomoyo, ne perdant rien de la scène avec le zoom de son caméscope.

« J'arrive pas à le digérer… Ce sale gamin… » rumina Takeshi en vidant son dixième verre. Kentaro lui tapa tendrement sur l'épaule :

« Lorsqu'un enfant s'envole, un autre arrive très vite… »

Il lui agita un papier sous le nez.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'accréditation. Nous sommes officiellement autorisés à adopter un enfant ! »

L'annonce fut si brutale que Takeshi manque de s'étouffer en avalant de travers.

« Un… Un… Un… Un enfant ?! »

Comme il était fou de joie mais à moitié saoul, Kentaro fut obligé de le traîner jusqu'aux toilettes pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, sous les rires de Tomoyo, qui ne rata pas un passage du sketch. Puis elle filma le groupe de fans hystériques qui se pressaient près de la scène où se produisait leur idole. N'importe qui aurait engagé un groupe quelconque pour l'évènement, mais lorsqu'on a la chance de compter parmi ses amis Fye, on aurait bien tort de s'en priver !

Tout à coup, Tomoyo remarqua une autre personne dans le viseur de son caméscope. Quelqu'un qui se tenait à l'écart, dans l'ombre…

Elle se souvint soudain des évènements de l'année précédente et de l'identité de cette personne. A vrai dire, elle en avait longuement parlé avec Fye, car Tomoyo avait le chic pour percer à jour les sentiments des gens, et lorsqu'elle avait écouté le nouvel album de son « prof de dessin », elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'agissait d'un message codé destiné à une personne précise… Une personne qui en ce moment regardait Fye avec des yeux qui ne trompaient pas…

Tomoyo s'approcha doucement de l'invité de dernière minute :

« Sakura et Shaolan espéraient eux aussi que vous finiriez par vous joindre à nous. »

Kurogane sursauta. A ses côtés se tenait une splendide jeune fille aux longs cheveux de jais et au regard tendre et malicieux. Il se demanda pourquoi elle semblait déjà le connaître sans jamais l'avoir rencontré.

« Vous avez manqué de délicatesse. J'attends toujours mon bouquet de fleurs.

- Ah… Vous êtes…

- La propriétaire de la voiture qui a terminé en rubikub entre vos mains. Mais je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur car grâce à vous, il y a un mariage aujourd'hui… Même s'il n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire déstabilisant.

- … » fut la seule réponse du jeune homme peu loquace.

Alors, Tomoyo eu un regard vers la scène, où Fye, sublime au milieu des éclairages, achevait le dernier refrain de sa chanson.

« Si vous ne lui dites pas, affirma Tomoyo, où que vous alliez sans lui, vous serez pourchassé par le regret… »

Kurogane posa à nouveau son regard sur Fye.

Et plus il le regardait, plus le rythme des battements de son cœur s'accélérait…

Et plus son cœur s'affolait, moins il était capable de penser…

Et c'était vraiment dur d'admettre…

Qu'il lui faisait perdre ses moyens !

Alors que les applaudissements crépitaient à la fin de la chanson de Fye, ses yeux bleus dénotèrent la plus grande stupéfaction mêlée d'une multitude de sentiments contradictoires, lorsqu'il remarqua aussi la présence de son ancien garde du corps. Kurogane, qui ne parvenait plus à dominer une situation et ses émotions pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentit aussi paumé que déstabilisé et battit en retraite, rouge carmin, en prenant les jambes à son cou. Fye se précipita depuis la scène, et échappant aux bras de ses fans, se lança à sa poursuite en criant :

« KURO CHAAAAN !!!! »

« C'est qui, ce Kuro chan ? demanda Kerobero en se postant à côté de Tomoyo.

- Un dur au cœur tendre, sourit-elle.

- Ah, ça, c'est comme les fondants au chocolat, il faut gratter la croûte car le meilleur est à l'intérieur ! » , dit la peluche, philosophe, en s'enfilant tout un plateau de pâtisseries.

« Kuro chan ! Attends!!!! Kuro chan !!!! »

Kurogane finit par s'arrêter près du lac. Inutile de courir, Fye était capable de le pourchasser au bout du monde. Il cessa lui aussi de courir, demeurant à quelques pas derrière lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eu plus que le silence, et le vent jouant dans les feuillages alentours. Comme séparés par une frontière invisible, Fye n'osait pas approcher de Kurogane, qui lui tournait obstinément le dos.

«… Kuro chan… »

Baisser la garde, se laisser toucher par l'émotion, c'était une épreuve douloureuse pour un garçon tel que Kurogane. Fye savait qu'il ne devait pas le brusquer. Juste tenter de l'apprivoiser, avant qu'il ne lui échappe encore comme le révolté fougueux qu'il était, et disparaisse dans la nuit…

« Je te remercie d'être venu, Kuro chan. J'espérais vraiment que tu le ferais….

- C'était le mariage des gosses, répliqua-t-il de son ton le plus neutre.

- Oui… Ils sont vraiment magnifiques dans leurs costumes de mariés.

- J'sais pas, j'les ai pas vus… »

Cette déconcertante honnêteté fit rire Fye.

« … Et tu allais partir sans même leur dire _Bonjour_ ?

- Je ne dis jamais _Bonjour_…

- Si, tu viens de le dire.

- Ne joue pas avec moi.

- Et… Tu voulais me dire _Aurevoir_ ? »

Kurogane ferma un poing nerveux.

« Je ne voulais surtout pas te parler.

- Et pourtant, tu le fais.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

- Oui. C'est toi qui m'as appris qu'on avait toujours le choix de décider de ce que l'on devait faire… De ce que l'on VOULAIT. »

Le vent agita à nouveau les branches d'arbres.

« J'ai tenu parole, Kuro chan. J'ai écris tout un album. Pour toi. Juste pour toi. C'était ma bouteille à la mer. Tu avais disparu, je ne savais pas comment faire pour te joindre. Alors j'ai espéré que tu entendrais mes chansons… J'ai espéré chaque heure de chaque jour que tu reviendrais… Parce que moi… Moi… »

Il l'affirma haut et fort, car c'était sa vérité :

« Moi… Je voulais te voir… Je veux… JE VEUX ETRE AVEC TOI !!!!

- Tu n'as plus besoin de mes services. Le contrat est terminé. »

Fye tenta de ne pas crier, de maîtriser la tempête qui se jouait en lui. Il fallait que Kurogane comprenne. Comprenne vraiment ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu prétends me protéger mais tu m'as blessé, Kuro chan. »

Kurogane tressaillit à cette phrase. Fye reprit, d'un ton calme mais ému :

« Je hais tous ces mots stupides qui salissent le lien entre nous. Il n'y a pas de contrat. Les sentiments ne se monnayent pas. Est-ce que je représente seulement une cible à tes yeux ? Vraiment, ne suis-je rien d'autre qu'une cible qu'il faut tuer ou protéger ? Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas tenu parole… Car tu avais juré que si je restais en vie, tu saurais me retrouver… »

Kurogane se remémora cette promesse en apparence anodine, mais lourde de sens, et dû admettre qu'il avait raison.

« Je suis une ombre, Fye. De ma vie je n'ai appris que deux choses : tuer et protéger. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Je ne peux rien t'apporter d'autre. »

Il continua, la voix de plus en plus serrée :

« Ton métier était en train de te tuer, mais le mien était en train de vendre mon âme. Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. J'allais dans les plus belles villes du monde en ne pensant qu'à protéger une cible, et en tuer d'autres s'il le fallait. Tout ne se résumait qu'à ça. Et tout a volé en éclats à cause de tes maudits yeux bleus sous cette couverture… »

Son poing se mit à trembler de plus en plus :

« Je ne sais pas comment affronter ça… Je n'ai pas appris ce sentiment là, ni comment agir dans une situation pareille… Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai l'impression d'être au pied d'un mur si vaste que je ne peux le franchir… Et même si j'y parviens… »

Il regarda le ciel criblé d'étoiles, au-dessus de leurs têtes :

« … Je ne pourrais jamais te rejoindre. Je ne serais jamais digne de cet honneur. Je ne suis rien, je viens de nulle part et je erre comme un vagabond. Toi, tu brilles au firmament. Je ne suis que la poussière qui pourrait ternir ton éclat… Tu comprends ? »

Fye eu un petit rire qui acheva de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

« Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas appris à exprimer ces choses là…

- Oh, arrèèèètes !!!! grogna Kurogane en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, complètement noyé dans sa confusion, ça m'aide vraiment pas si tu te fous de ma gueule !!!! »

Fye rit à nouveau, ce qui l'exaspéra. Puis le jeune chanteur prononça une phrase qui le toucha au plus profond de son cœur :

« La lune et le soleil, aussi différents soient-ils, n'existent qu'ensemble…

- Fye… murmura Kurogane, gorge serrée.

- … Et leurs amours naissent des éclipses, compléta-t-il. C'est une phrase que Sakura a piquée à Suzuka. Tu devrais écouter ta grande sœur, de temps en temps.

- Elle devrait cesser de me faire la morale, grogna Kurogane.

- Alors ce sera moi… Qui veillerais sur toi. » affirma Fye.

Il s'approcha lentement, lentement, pas à pas, de Kurogane, qui, depuis le début, lui tournait toujours le dos, et tout doucement, lui posa une main sur le bras.

Il le sentit un peu frémir sous son geste, et puis…

Sans pour autant se retourner…

Kurogane prit un peu timidement la main de Fye dans la sienne.

« … Et maintenant ? demanda Kurogane.

- Maintenant, tu as franchis le mur. Quoi qu'il arrive, l'important… C'est qu'on sera ensemble.

- Oui. »

Enfin ! Il l'avait dit !!!! Fye n'osa pas immédiatement laisser son cœur s'emballer trop vite. Il lui fallait d'abord être sûr, certain que cette fois son rêve ne lui échapperait pas entre les doigts…

« … Kuro chan ? »

Il se retourna enfin, presque par surprise. Bon sang ! La détermination luisait dans ses yeux. Et bien autre chose se jouait au travers de ces yeux rubis, un vrai magma en fusion d'une multitude de non dits et de sentiments prêts à exploser au grand jour. Cette fois, c'est Fye qui perdit pied, fusillé par l'intensité de ce regard. Kurogane le rattrapa de ses bras forts et protecteurs, l'attira vers lui, l'enlaça comme dans ses rêves les plus déments. Sous l'éclat des étoiles, costume noir et costume blanc, ombre et lumière, lune et soleil, ying et yang enfin enchevêtrés. Ils cueillirent sur leurs lèvres leur seule vérité, partagèrent sa saveur exquise comme un fruit charnu d'été, baiser tant attendu et enfin assouvi, comme si leurs cœurs avaient traversés un désert aride pour enfin se délecter de la fraîcheur d'une oasis. Ils auraient voulu arrêter le temps pour s'embrasser encore et encore, car du temps, ils en avaient tellement à rattraper ! Leurs mains s'égarèrent sur les doux chemins de la découverte, leur étreinte se fit plus étroite encore, des soupirs envoûtés s'échappèrent de leurs souffles ardents jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres en brûlent. Ils reprirent enfin leur respiration, front contre front, étroitement enlacés.

Tout à coup, en se voyant ainsi face à face, les yeux noyés dans ceux de l'autre, ils eurent la même réaction imprévisible à la même seconde. 3 , 2 , 1…

Ils explosèrent de rire. Un fou rire sincère et vrai, comme une libération des années sombres, mais un fou rire qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à maîtriser, totalement écroulés de rire dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et ça leur faisait… Tellement de bien…

Entre deux rires, Kurogane prit doucement le visage délicat de Fye entre ses mains, l'embrassa encore.

« Je t'aime », lui dit-il le plus simplement du monde. Comme une évidence.

« Tu… ?! » murmura Fye, ne sachant plus s'il était vraiment sérieux.

« Je t'aime, lui répéta Kurogane au creux de l'oreille, en le dévorant de baisers. Toi et toi seul. Ces mots là, je ne les ai jamais dit à personne, et je ne les dirais à personne d'autre. Je veux te protéger. Tu seras ma seule prime. Ta vie m'est plus précieuse qu'aucune autre et ton bonheur est mon seul souhait. Je ne les échangerais à aucun prix ! Plus que tout, plus que n'importe qui… C'est toi que j'aime ! »

C'était vraiment trop. Les larmes se mêlèrent aux rires de Fye.

« Non, il ne faut pas…. Murmura Kurogane n les lui effleurant du bout des doigts.

- T'as vraiment pris ton temps, espèce de gros lourdaud…

- Gome…

- Je t'aime aussi, Kuro chan. Ne disparais plus, restes avec moi ! De toutes façons… Cette fois, je confirme : je te vire en tant que garde du corps !

- Et quelle sera ma nouvelle fonction ?

- Amoureux de tout ce qui est ici, dans tes bras.

- ça m'a l'air intéressant, comme job à plein temps.

- Et il y a plein d'avantages en nature ! »

Ils rirent à nouveau comme des petits fous, s'embrassant encore. L'amour est une folie qui rend euphorique.

« Kurogane san !!!! Fye san !!!! »

Ils sursautèrent en nous voyant, Shaolan et moi, courir vers eux, dans nos kimonos de soie raffinée de jeunes mariés. Officiellement adultes, nous resterions dans leurs yeux leurs « enfants » d'une cavale…

« Nous sommes tellement contents de vous revoir, Kurogane san !

- J'aurais du arriver plus tôt. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

- Mais non… »

Les deux couples se regardèrent deux secondes avant de se lancer le même compliment :

« TOUTES NOS FELICITATIONS !!!! »

Imprimant enfin que nous avions tout compris, Kurogane vira rouge carmin.

« Aaaaah ! C'est un grand timide, notre Kuro chan… » dit Fye en lui prenant la main.

Shaolan et moi avons ris de la même manière radieuse et enfantine avant de répliquer d'une seule voix :

« Nous avons un cadeau magique pour vous…

- Un cadeau ? S'étonnèrent les deux autres.

- Pour vous remercier d'avoir veillés sur nous lors de notre fuite, il y a un an…

- Allons, il ne fallait pas… »

A nouveau, un même rire nous échappa, Shaolan et moi. Puis nous avons dégainés dans nos mains deux minuscules créatures, encore bébés, l'une blanche et l'autre noire, pourvues de longues oreilles, de vraies boules de poils.

« C'est quoi ces trucs ? demanda Kurogane.

- Moi, je les trouve plutôt mimi, dit Fye avec un sourire.

- MOKONA C'EST MOKONA ! » crièrent en chœur les peluches avant de se jeter au visage de Kurogane.

Celui-ci se mit à courir en se débattant contre cette attaque traîtresse.

« Kuro chaaaan ! » cria Fye, courant derrière lui.

« On devrait peut-être les aider… dit Shaolan en tombant des nues.

- Il ne faut pas déranger des amoureux », répondis-je en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Mon époux me sourit, m'embrassa passionnément, puis regarda le ciel :

« Toutes les nuits seront aussi merveilleuses pour nous… »

L'histoire aurait pu s'achever ici, sur un happy end au goût sucré et au parfum de roses.

Mais dans la vie réelle, les happy end n'existent pas.

On est heureux un moment, le temps d'un soupir, on n'a même pas conscience de l'être.

C'est une sensation fugace, un sentiment impalpable, qui s'écoule comme les grains d'un sablier entre les doigts…

Et l'on n'a pas le temps de le savourer que ce bonheur n'est déjà plus qu'un souvenir…

… Un doux rêve déjà terminé.

Le jour de mon mariage, j'étais entourée de l'homme que j'aimais, de mes amis et de ma famille.

Kurogane et Fye étaient enfin réunis.

Ils sont tous morts, à présent.

… J'ai pris le nom de Kanashimi.

Mon nom est ma douleur.

Il est le seul bien qu'il me reste…

A moi…

La seule survivante.

**Chapitre 15 (Présent) : Réveil houleux**

Le souvenir de mes chers disparus tourne en une ronde folle dans ma tête. Peu à peu, je reprends conscience, et la sensation des membres de mon corps engourdit. J'ai la gorge sèche, la bouche pâteuse, un mal de crâne épouvantable. Comme si je m'étais pris la cuite du siècle, mais mes lendemains de cuite sont plus joyeux. Là, tout mon corps n'est que souffrance, et j'ai peur de ce que je vais voir lorsque j'ouvrirais les yeux. Je ne me souviens de rien, à part, vaguement, de cette énième bataille contre Shaolan clone et de sa fuite, peut-être pour une autre dimension. J'ai aussi un nébuleux souvenir de la chute qui a suivit. Oui, sans mes pouvoirs, j'ai perdu facilement l'équilibre. Plus que la bataille, c'est ma chute qui m'a le plus blessée. Mais où ai-je atterrit, déjà ? Je me souviens peu à peu des planches de bois, oui, le pont d'un navire… Il y avait des personnes autour de moi, mais j'ai oublié leurs voix et leurs visages… Je m'entends respirer… C'est donc que je suis encore en vie, ou du moins, encore consciente…

Mais où suis-je ?

Je n'ai plus le choix. Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux et affronte la réalité.

Mes paupières frémissent lentement, lentement….

« Ah ! Saleté !!!! »

La lumière du jour ! Elle m'attaque violemment, sournoisement. Je me débats, tente de cacher mes yeux avec mes mains.

« Photophobie, dit une voix.

- Non, c'est juste que la lumière est trop brutale pour son réveil… Tamisez la un peu avec les rideaux… »

La lumière se fait moins vive, et j'ouvre les yeux pour de bon. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont desséchés, comme si on avait tenté de les sceller avec de la colle.

« Augmentez la perfusion, elle a besoin d'être réhydratée… »

Le mot « perfusion » me fait frémir. Il me rappelle trop l'hôpital, où j'ai vu mourir mon Shaolan. Il semble bien, pourtant, que je suis dans un lieu médical. Mon regard encore fragile n'arrive pas à discerner le reste de la pièce, mais je peux déjà remarquer ce que je redoutais. Je suis allongée sur un lit, d'aspect ancien mais confortable. Tout un fouillis de fils et de câbles s'échappent de sous les couvertures. Je réalise peu à peu que je suis reliée à un monitoring, sur l'écran duquel s'affiche les battements de mon cœur avec des « bip bip » réguliers. Mon bras droit me fait plus mal que le reste de mon corps. Une aiguille est fichée dedans, reliée à une perfusion qui me délivre goutte à goutte un liquide transparent, et un autre, plus trouble…

« Ne craignez rien, ce sont de simples calmants pour atténuer votre douleur et des nutriments car vous n'avez pas bu depuis que vous avez perdus connaissance… » dit une personne qui semble avoir suivit mon regard.

L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai un fol espoir. J'imagine que j'ai fais un atroce cauchemar, que Shaolan clone n'a jamais existé, que tous mes proches sont encore en vie et que je ne suis jamais partie seule en quête de vengeance à travers l'univers. Mon Shaolan va pousser la porte, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, en m'expliquant que j'ai eu un accident qui m'a plongée dans le coma toutes ces années… Fye viendra ma chanter une chanson, Kurogane sera près de lui…

Oui, l'espace d'une seconde, j'y crois encore…

Mais je suis peut-être aussi trop pessimiste, aussi, car je pose la question :

« Suis-je dans le monde de Firiel ?

- Elle est confuse.

- Non, elle parle de sa dimension d'origine… »

Une ombre s'approche, et une voix bienveillante me dit doucement :

« Tout va bien. Nous avons compris que vous venez d'une autre dimension, et vous êtes ici en parfaite sécurité. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Après votre chute, nous avons réparées vos blessures et veillés à votre santé. Vous allez rapidement vous rétablir mais vous avez besoin du plus grand repos jusque là. Vous vous trouvez actuellement à bord du vaisseau corsaire _Dark Butterfly. _Notre équipage parcourt le ciel du monde de Gloriana…

- … Butterfly… dis-je dans un souffle, la voix encore fragile.

- Savez-vous en quelle année nous sommes ?

- N … Non… Je venais d'arriver… Dans cette dimension….

- 4818 après la chute du vingt quatrième siècle.

- Ah. Je croyais que c'est moi qui avais chuté….

- Je préfère vous prévenir avant toute surprise. Gloriana a été un monde des plus évolués et prestigieux. Mais il a du tout recommencer depuis le début après une terrible guerre mondiale au 24 eme siècle. Nous avons à ce jour un peu rattrapé la technologie et les connaissances que nous avons perdues, mais notre chemin est encore long… »

Je comprends soudain le contraste entre les appareils médicaux évolués qui me couvrent, et mon lit de bois ouvragé qui semble surgir de chez un antiquaire… Et je pense que ce ne sera pas le seul paradoxe qui m'attend !

« Comment vous nommez-vous ? me demande la voix paisible.

- Kanashimi.

- ça m'a plutôt l'air d'un pseudonyme, non ? demande la voix, malicieusement. Mais vous êtes notre invitée et nous respecterons votre discrétion.

- Et vous… Quel est votre nom ?

- Le sorcier.

- ça m'a plutôt l'air d'un surnom, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je en répliquant du tac au tac.

- L'identité du sorcier doit rester secrète pour la sécurité de notre mission, coupe une voix au ton militaire.

- Ce jeune homme si discipliné est le lieutenant Takeshi, reprend le Sorcier.

- Ta… ke… shi ?! »

Je me redresse, oubliant la logique et le temps :

« GRAND FRERE !!!! »

Enfin, je les vois vraiment. Ils se tiennent à quelques pas de moi seulement. Le premier est un homme très âgé, bien qu'il me soit impossible de dire de combien précisément. Sa silhouette longiligne est revêtue d'une élégante tenue de magicien, comme on en voit dans les films de cape et d'épée. Il a de très longs et fins cheveux blancs, impeccablement peignés et qui lui coulent jusqu'en bas du dos. Son visage a été ciselé par le temps, mais on devine des très fins et délicats signifiant qu'il a du être beau, voire très beau dans sa jeunesse. Un regard emplis de douceur et de sagesse luit derrière des lunettes rondes, et son sourire bienveillant met immédiatement en confiance. A ses côtés se tient un fringuant officier. Bien plus jeune, pas plus de 25 ans, droit comme un i dans son rutilant costume militaire d'allure très seizième siècle. Je reconnais sans peine ces cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et ce regard méfiant envers tout ce qui ne rentre pas dans un ordre précis. La rigueur et le travail. C'est bien lui…

Un double dimensionnel de mon frère, mon cher frère, Takeshi…

« Takeshi… » Je ne peux que répéter son prénom, surprise, ébahie. C'est la première fois depuis sa mort que je rencontre mon frère, ou du moins, l'un de ses sosies…

« Hum… Mademoiselle… Veuillez vous couvrir, vous êtes indécente… » grogne-t-il en détournant la tête d'un air gêné et incapable de soutenir l'épreuve de mon regard.

Mon regard, je le baisse, justement, et je réalise avec effroi…

Que je suis NUE ! Entièrement NUE ! NUE comme le jour où je suis venue au monde, et que je le suis depuis le début de ma conversation avec ces deux bonhommes !!!!

« Bande de saligauds pervers !!!! Vous vous êtes bien rincés l'œil, hein ?! »

Saisissant tout ce qui me tombe sous la main, je le jette à la tête des deux hommes :

« PERVERS ! VOYEURS ! SATYRES ! MALDITOS PELIGROSSOS ! BASTARD !!!! »

Dans ma colère, je suis passée en mode multilingue Nelson Montfort.

« Mais enfin… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… gémit le lieutenant Takeshi en se prenant un plateau métallique en pleine poire.

- C'était nécessaire durant vos soins… » dit le Sorcier, souriant les yeux mi clos, en esquivant les divers projectiles qui volent à travers la pièce. Moi, juchée sur mon lit, je hurle comme une furie en m'arrachant les électrodes :

« JE PETE LA FORME !!!! »

Et, m'enroulant dans un drap, je tente de frapper le lieutenant Takeshi avec le monitoring, mais le militaire s'enfuit de la chambre en poussant des cris aigus et apeurés de jeune fille.

« Mademoiselle Kanashini, dit le Sorcier avec un sourire forcé. Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait… Vous devez vous reposer et rester en observation…

- Je ne me calmerais pas, espèce de vieux cochon ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez fait durant mon sommeil !

- Rien d'indécent, je vous assure. Mais peut-être préférez-vous être examinée par une femme ? »

Je tempère enfin mes nerfs, soulagée de cette proposition.

« Je veux parler à un docteur, un vrai ! Amenez moi un médecin femme !

- Est-ce qu'une druidesse, cela vous suffirait ?

- Une … Quoi ?!

- Elle pratique la médecine par les plantes et la magie shaman. Ce n'est pas la médecine moderne, mais… Elle est tout aussi efficace. »

De mondes en mondes, j'ai vu pas mal de prêtresses dans le genre, alors… Je soupire :

« Je veux bien être examinée par cette femme… Mais uniquement par elle ! »

Le sorcier s'incline poliment avant de se tourner vers la porte de la chambre, grande ouverte depuis la fuite du lieutenant. Le vieil homme s'avance vers le couloir au dehors et appelles doucement :

« Tu peux venir… Elle a repris conscience et demande à te voir. »

Je passe une main sur mon front fiévreux. Le vieux a raison, je ne suis pas encore rétablie, et j'ai tant de questions à poser ! Mais ça va aller mieux, maintenant… Je vais voir cette Druidesse. Pour son verdict, au point où j'en suis, je m'en fous. Je veux juste vraiment comprendre où je suis, à qui j'ai affaire, et qu'elle me donne quelque chose pour soulager cette douleur que je sens courir dans tous mes membres.

« Veuillez vous asseoir sur le lit, s'il vous plait… »

La druidesse est une jeune fille brune, à peine plus âgée que moi. Elle est toute petite, un peu ronde, souriante, avec un regard lumineux et cerclé lui aussi de lunettes. Il y a quelque chose de comique et rêveur qui émane d'elle, un peu perdue dans son monde intérieur. Ce n'est pas une beauté extraordinaire, mais je suis sûre que si un garçon la remarquait il se sentirait en confiance et heureux avec elle…

Je sens deux mains minuscules et délicates agripper l'un de mes bras. Je baisse le regard, et en suis toute étonnée. Aux côtés de la druidesse, l'assistant dans ses gestes, se tient une petite fille.

Une simple petite fille, mais…

La plus jolie gosse que j'ai vu à ce jour, je dois avouer…

Elle porte un costume de magicienne quasi similaire à celui du sorcier, à la différence que le sien est rouge, un peu typé asiatique, et celui de l'homme violet, plus européen. La petite fille porte ce tissu satiné à merveille. Elle a un teint diaphane, aussi blanc que l'ivoire, contrastant avec une magnifique et interminable chevelure couleur nuit, tressée de fines parures. Un sourire malicieux et des yeux aux longs cils noirs dont le feu rivalisent avec celui de sa tenue irradient son petit visage et complètent lez portrait de cette poupée de porcelaine chinoise.

« Oh… C'est votre fille ? dis-je à la druidesse.

- Yayoi est mon amie, corrige l'enfant de sa petite voix fluette, et son beau regard teinté de tristesse. Je n'ai plus de maman. »

Mince, une gaffe.

Mon cœur s'est durcit depuis que je parcours l'univers. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de mettre des nuances dans mon langage, même avec des gosses. Cette fois, pourtant, j'essaie. On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, et je sais qu'elle va surgir de celle de cette petite fille.

« Toi aussi, tu es druidesse, dis moi ?

- Non. Mais les femmes de ma famille ont des pouvoirs. J'apprends à m'en servir. J'apprends aussi toutes les différentes formes de magie. Le sorcier dit que c'est important lorsqu'on peut, comme moi, communiquer avec les esprits.

- Tu es spirite ?! »

Je tente de me contenir. Quelqu'un qui peut communiquer avec les morts ! Elle pourrait peut-être me permettre d'entrer en contact avec mon Shaolan !

« Oui, spirite, répète l'enfant. Et aussi médium. Et j'ai aussi le pouvoir de… »

Elle s'interrompt, quand d'un seul regard, le sorcier l'incite à ne pas prononcer un mot de plus. Je tente d'ignorer le vieux et comme Yayoi, la druidesse, n'est pas bavarde tant elle est concentrée à prendre mon pouls ou ma tension, je poursuis ma conversation avec l'enfant.

« Je m'appelle Kanashimi, lui dis-je.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ton nom est Sakura ! »

Vlan ! 1 point pour la mini medium !

« D'accord. Tu peux m'appeler Sakura si tu veux. J'ai vingt ans. Je sais que j'ai l'air plus jeune mais c'est parce que je ne vieillis plus depuis que je suis mor… Heu, depuis que je voyage. Et toi, quel âge as-tu ? »

Elle se redresse fièrement :

« Huit ans !

- C'est l'âge de raison. Et quel est ton nom ? »

Nouveau regard de la petite vers le sorcier, qui fait « Non » de la tête.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire mon vrai nom. C'est un secret.

- Tu peux m'en dire un autre, si tu veux… dis-je en riant.

- D'accord. Depuis que je voyage sur ce bateau, j'ai un autre nom. C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle depuis quatre ans… »

Elle se glisse à mon oreille, et chuchote tout bas :

« Yuko… Yuko Ichihara ! »


	5. Chapitres 16, 17, 18 et 19

_**Kikou !!!!**_

_**Ça ne va pas vite, mais j'avance ! Quatre nouveaux chapitres pour « Mon nom est ma douleur » en attendant la suite ! **_

_**Ils racontent le début des aventures de Kanashimi sur le Dark Butterfly et sa rencontre avec Mikomi…**_

_**Presque pas d'humour dans ces chapitres, j'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une fic comique et cette fois j'ai écrit dans un esprit très film de corsaires…**_

_**Certains passages sont liés à « Chut ! » mais les deux fics peuvent se lire de manière indépendante l'une sans l'autre, donc pas de panique !**_

_**Merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements ! Bisous !**_

*************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 16 : L'équipage du Dark Butterfly**

C'est impressionnant. De tous les mondes que j'ai traversé, jamais je n'ai vu pareil engin. Moi, Kanashimi, magicienne traversant l'univers en quête de l'assassin de son mari , je navigue à bord du Dark Butterfly, un bateau corsaire du monde de Gloriana… Volant dans les airs ! Une caravelle du XVII eme siècle qui traverse les nuages ! Il parait que c'est banal, ici, d'ailleurs nous avons croisé beaucoup de navires volants, mais aucun de la taille et de l'élégance du Dark Butterfly…

Yayoi m'a enfin autorisée à quitter ma chambre après quatre jours d'observation. C'est une très belle chambre, et si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, on me l'apporte dans la seconde. Tout le monde est aux petits soins avec moi, mais ne pas avoir le droit de bouger de mon lit me faisait enrager ! Depuis que j'ai frappé le lieutenant Takeshi, seules des femmes sont venues m'aider et me rendre visite. Je passe de longues heures en compagnie de Yayoi et de la petite Yuko, toutes deux sont adorables mais ne me parlent que de sujets badins, si bien que jusqu'à présent, je n'en savais pas plus sur le navire, son équipage et sa mission…

Mais aujourd'hui….

Les filles sont arrivées toutes rieuses avec une magnifique robe dans les bras…

Le genre d'étoffe somptueuse, digne des princesses vénitiennes du temps de la route de la soie. J'ai poussé de hauts cris :

« Jamais, jamais ! Jamais vous ne me ferez porter un truc pareil ! Vous me prenez pour Angélique marquise des anges ?!

- Qui ?! se sont étonnées Yayoi et Yuko d'une seule voix.

- Rien… Une saga de très mauvais films… Rendez moi mes fringues !

- Le problème…. »

Yayoi eu un rire mignon mais presque sadique :

« … Ce genre de tissu synthétique est devenu rare, ici, alors ça va prendre du temps pour les réparer…

- Vous payez pas ma tronche ! Ils ont déjà été réparés au pays de Kurisutaru !

- Alleeeez, minauda Yuko, s'il te plait, acceptes de porter cette robe ! Je suis sûre que tu seras très jolie dedans, Sakura chan ! »

D'habitude, j'ai envie d'étriper quiconque me nomme Sakura au lieu de Kanashimi. Mais cette gamine est si mignonne que je ne peux rien lui refuser… Et de toutes façons, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la robe que m'avait forcée à porter la Reine du pays de Kurisutaru !

Enthousiastes, Yayoi et Yuko m'ont couverte de compliments pour acheter ma dignité, puis, me prenant chacune une main, m'ont entraînée dans une étourdissante visite guidée du navire !

Le Dark Butterfly est donc, en apparence extérieure, une caravelle de bois, avec des mats et des voiles. En fait, l'intérieur de la caravelle dissimule le vaisseau principal , celui qui fonctionne et fait voler l'ensemble. Le Dark Butterfly intérieur est une navette d'un métal bleu nuit éblouissant, la forme ovoïde, haut comme un immeuble de quatre étages et large comme huit.

Tout en actionnant les nombreux ascenseurs, Yayoi me fit les commentaires :

« Le Dark Butterfly est conçu pour un équipage de 45 personnes. Outre la salle des machines, le poste de contrôle, le quartier des officiers, les appartements des personnalités et la salle de réunion, cette petite merveille contient un poste d'entraînement, de nombreuses pièces communes et même une piscine intérieure…

- Ce doit être un véritable bonheur de faire la brasse papillon au moment où vous êtes attaqués, grognais-je.

- Nous le somme rarement, dit le fringuant lieutenant Takeshi en venant à notre rencontre. La navette est équipée en machine de guerre. Elle transporte un véritable arsenal et les meilleurs soldats du royaume d'Higashikunimaru…

- A vos souhaits ! dis-je en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je n'ai plus de nez depuis notre dernière rencontre, ironisa-t-il.

- Le rouge vous va à ravir ! répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Tout comme cette robe pour vous. Vous ressemblez enfin à une femme ! »

Yayoi redouta le moment où j'allais coller mon poing dans les dents du lieutenant. Yuko, elle, c'était les points qu'elle comptait, avec son rire de petite fille.

« Qui est chargé du commandement de ce navire ? Questionnais-je alors.

- Je vous trouve bien curieuse, répliqua sèchement le lieutenant Takeshi.

- Si l'on compte ma période d'inconscience, je suis sur ce bateau depuis plus d'une semaine et n'en sais encore presque rien ! J'estime avoir le droit de savoir à qui je m'adresse et si je dois me sentir libre ou prisonnière !

- Vous êtes totalement libre. En revanche, vous ne pourrez regagner la terre ferme qu'au moment où le navire fera escale. Je vous conseille alors la plus grande prudence, et puisque le sorcier prétend que vous venez d'une autre dimension, d'y repartir au plus vite…

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Nous sommes un vaisseau corsaire. Des pirates ! Des rebelles, en révolte contre l'empire de Xyle Valentine, et pourchassés par l'armée de celui-ci. La tête de chacune des personnes présentes sur ce navire est mise à prix. »

Je coulais un regard effaré en direction de la petite Yuko, soudain moins rieuse.

« … Oui, même cette enfant, affirma Takeshi d'une voix grave.

- Dites m'en plus ! Yayoi et Yuko n'ont rien de pirates, ni vous d'ailleurs ! Et qui est ce Xyle Valentine ?!

- Je ne peux vous le révéler. Secret militaire.

- Moi, je ne suis pas tenue par le secret ! » coupa Yayoi.

Takeshi grogna, mais ne pu s'opposer à ce qu'elle poursuive :

« Xyle Valentine est un arriviste, un faible qui a gravit les échelons par des trahisons successives… Il était le premier conseiller du royaume de Lihan, mais a été condamné à l'exil lorsqu'il a tenté de s'emparer du trône. Quelques temps plus tard, il est revenu, possédant des pouvoirs défiant la raison ! Il a totalement détruit le royaume de Lihan, puis s'est attaqué aux autres royaumes du monde de Gloriana. Tous ceux qui ne s'inclinent pas devant lui périssent ! C'est comme ça qu'il s'est bâtit un empire…

- Un faible qui obtient soudain des pouvoirs et devient empereur ? … Et allez, grognais-je, ça sent la plume…

- La plume ?! demandèrent les trois autres, les yeux ronds.

- Rien, je radote… Donc, si j'ai bien compris, toutes les personnes sur ce bateau sont contre ce Xyle et en danger de mort… Mais fuir ne vous mènera nulle part ! Il vous pourchassera toujours !

- Nous ne fuyons pas ! s'offusqua le lieutenant Takeshi. Nous sommes en mission pour le royaume d'Higashikunimaru !

- Vraiment, je ne m'y fais pas… On ne pourrait pas réduire à Higa ?

- PFFF … Petite sotte ! » jura le lieutenant en tournant les talons.

Yayoi me retint par le bras, me devinant sur le point d'exploser :

« Laisse, je t'en prie… Le lieutenant Takeshi n'est pas un mauvais homme. Mais il est très attaché et très dévoué au royaume d' Higashikunimaru…

- En fait, c'est pas tellement au royaume qu'il est attaché… Glissa la petite Yuko avec un rire suspect…

- Comment ça ? »

Là, ce fut Yayoi qui eu un rire de psychopathe, le sourire béat, des étoiles plein les yeux, et des pétales de fleurs sortis d'on ne sait où tourbillonnant autour d'elle :

« Aaaaah, soupira-t-elle, c'est une romance taboue, un exemple d'amour inconditionnel et désespéré ! C'est le jeune Prince d'Higashikunimaru qui finance notre expédition et il a embarqué sur le navire en secret de son père ! Seuls quelques soldats loyaux l'ont suivi, dont le plus fidèle d'entre eux, le lieutenant Takeshi ! Il veille jalousement à la protection de son Prince bien aimé…

- Mais d'aucun prétendent que sa loyauté va au-delà de son serment d'allégeance envers le prince, insinua Yuko.

- Oui, le lieutenant Takeshi souffre en silence d'un secret amour pour le Prince ! poursuivit Yayoi, partie dans son trip. Le lui avouer compromettrait sa mission auprès de lui et ils ne pourraient plus se revoir ! Alors, rongé de frustration, Takeshi hurle le nom de son bien aimé !

- … Les soirs de pleine lune ! en rajouta Yuko.

- … Tel un loup affamé ! » renchérit Yayoi.

Je secouais la tête avec un gros doute :

« Juste par hasard… Est-ce que ce Prince ne s'appellerait pas…

- KENTAROOOO !!!! Mais cessez de m'enlacer ainsi devant tout le monde ! C'est inconvenant pour votre rang ! »

A quelques mètres de nous, le lieutenant Takeshi se débattait comme il le pouvait contre les transports amoureux d'un jeune homme brun au sourire malicieux. S'il portait une tenue de voyage simple et confortable, élégante mais sans être tape à l'œil, en revanche, la fine couronne ornant son front ne faisait aucun mystère de son rang social. Et le Prince venait, ni plus ni moins, de se jeter au cou du lieutenant et de le couvrir de baisers fougueux sous leur public de soldats en état de choc…

« Alleeeez… Donnes moi des bisous, mon Takenou !!!!

- Heu… Vous ne venez pas de me dire que cet amour était secret ? Demandais-je, les yeux ronds.

- L'amour du lieutenant pour le Prince. Par contre l'inverse, tout le monde le sait ! rit la petite Yuko.

- Ce n'est pas un spectacle convenable ! » gueula le lieutenant Takeshi en tentant de s'échapper des bras du Prince.

J'esquissais un sourire. Kentaro… Mon cher Kentaro… Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi démonstratif ! Mon frère Takeshi aussi, avait tenté au début d'échapper à son Kentaro…

Mais d'un monde à l'autre… Certains évènements sont inéluctables…

« Ah ! Vous voici enfin réveillée ! » dit le Prince Kentaro en m'apercevant, relâchant enfin sa prise sur le lieutenant Takeshi, devenu violet tant il manquait d'air. Le Prince s'avança vers nous et nous fit une élégante révérence avec un rire accentué :

« Je suis particulièrement ravi de vous voir rétablie ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous présenter et converser ! Prince Kentaro Keichiro Kayne Kyosuke d'Higashikunimaru, quatrième du nom !

- On gagne combien si on arrive à le répéter ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Kenkun !

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Kanashimi. C'est comme Madonna, y'a rien derrière ! Enfin, pour elle, c'est pas sûr…

- Très chère, laissez moi vous dire que votre robe est absolument ravissante ! Je payerais pour avoir le droit de porter la même !

- Votre Altesse !!!! s'étrangla Takeshi.

- Il est jaloux parce que lui a les épaules trop carrées pour en mettre ! »

Alors que je voyais le moment où le lieutenant Takeshi allait se jeter de honte par-dessus bord, le Prince me donna élégamment le bras, tendant l'autre à Yayoi.

« Ah, vraiment quel bonheur d'être entouré de toutes ces charmantes demoiselles…

- Moi aussi ? Demanda Yuko.

- Toi, ma louloutte, tu es la plus charmante de toutes ! Venez Kanashimi, il faut absolument que je vous présente le reste du commandement…

- Mais… Le secret !!!! s'étrangla Takeshi en nous emboîtant le pas.

- Takenou chéri, on ne va pas mettre pied à terre avant plusieurs jours et ce vaisseau est grand comme une boîte de sardines ! Crois tu vraiment que l'on puisse tout lui dissimuler durant notre voyage ?

- L'avenir de notre monde est en jeu ! Et… »

Il baissa d'un ton, chuchotant :

« … On ne sait rien d'elle !

- Le mystère, c'est excitant ! Je t'apprendrais ça ce soir… En attendant, soit un gentilhomme et donne le bras à Yuko, je parle avec ces demoiselles… »

Takeshi eu beau râler et soupirer, il ne pouvait que s'incliner aux ordres de son Prince…

« … Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui ! Vous a-t-on parlé de notre mission contre Xyle ?

- Seulement que vous étiez des rebelles contre son empire…

- Ce n'est pas facile, vous savez. Ses pouvoirs sont sans commune mesure, et il en a aussi donné à son armée. Nous, nous n'avons que trois magiciens sur ce bateau, mais ils sont très précieux…

- Altesse… S'étrangla encore Takeshi, sans pouvoir faire taire son souverain.

- D'ailleurs, Xyle cherche à s'en emparer. Surtout de la petite Yuko. Tu devrais être fier de la protéger, Takeshi !

- Qu'ont-ils de si précieux ? Demandais-je encore, voyant le Prince si bavard.

- Yayoi, comme vous le savez, est une druidesse. Elle est l'une des dernières au monde à utiliser la magie shamane, et peut-être la seule femme à pouvoir guérir les blessures par la magie…

- Peut-être pas… Rougit la jeune fille, timidement.

- Vous avez aussi rencontré le sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le père adoptif de Yayoi. Et il fut pendant longtemps le plus puissant magicien de ce monde.

- Mais il est très vieux, maintenant… Soupira Yayoi. S'il avait notre âge, il aurait pu rivaliser avec Xyle… Mais maintenant…

- Votre père nous est d'une aide précieuse, insista Kentaro pour la consoler. Son immense savoir nous est très important … Et surtout, sa mémoire…

- Taisez vous, par pitié n'en dites pas plus… se liquéfia Takeshi.

- Enfin… Notre petite Yuko est de la plus grande importance. C'est une adorable enfant, très forte et très courageuse… Et son don principal la rend plus exceptionnelle encore…

- OUAIS ! s'écria la gamine. Je suis la seule à pouvoir ouvrir les portes de toutes les dimensions !!!! »

Il y eu un blanc, un silence énorme, assourdissant.

Yayoi pâlit comme la première neige de l'hiver, Takeshi sembla se liquéfier à en disparaître, et le sourire de Kentaro se figea sur son visage :

« La vérité… Sort toujours de la bouche des enfants… »

Je lâchais le bras du Prince pour serrer la petite dans mes bras :

« Ce n'est rien, lui dis-je. Pour tout te dire, je m'en doutais… Mais tu es très importante pour les personnes qui t'aiment, alors s'il te plait, fais attention à toi… »

La gamine ouvrit des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas ma phrase.

Et comment ! Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de notre rencontre…

DANS LE FUTUR !!!!

Car c'était bien cela, je l'avais compris. Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière d'un monde à l'autre. Ce qui était le présent pour moi était aussi le passé pour la sorcière des dimensions. L'unique. Aucune autre personne, à travers le temps et les mondes, ne possède son pouvoir. C'est ce que j'ai su, au moment de débuter mon long voyage…

Au moment de ma mort…

Je me souviens qu'à cet instant étrange où je sentais mon âme flotter dans un néant de vide et d'obscurité, une très belle femme m'est apparue, comme si sa magie illuminait et lacérait l'espace.

Aussi grande que fine, la peau aussi diaphane et les cheveux aussi noirs et longs que ceux de la petite Yuko, relevés en chignon… Elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe noire et blanche, et un petit Mokona noir, exactement le même que celui que Shaolan et moi avions offert à Kuro et Fye, trônait sur son épaule…

« Quel est ton vœu ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide et étrange, détachée.

Je ne sais pas comment c'était possible puisque j'étais « morte », mais je m'entendis lui répondre lentement, douloureusement…

« … Je veux… Vivre…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour… Me venger…

- Tu n'es pas totalement morte. Et le prix de ce vœu, si je te l'accorde, sera extrêmement élevé. Tiens tu vraiment à utiliser cette unique chance de revenir dans un but haineux ?

- C'est… Tout ce qui me reste…

- Alors… Je ne peux te l'accorder. Si le bien le plus précieux qui te reste est ta haine, c'est un prix trop dangereux pour être accepté… »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre quelque chose, l'espace autour de moi sembla se distordre à nouveau, dans un halo bleuté. Je vis d'abord une rame, comme celles dont on se sert sur les barques, fendre la nuit, puis doucement, apparaître tout entier un très bel homme blond, vêtu d'un étrange costume blanc bordé de bleu, son beau visage émergeant de sous une capuche. Pendant quelques secondes, l'ambiance devint comme électrique. L'homme et la femme se regardèrent silencieusement sans mot dire. Les yeux de la femme avaient perdus toute leur froideur, pétillant d'étincelles…

« … Bekko… Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle ténu et ému…

- Je prends le relais … » lui dit-il doucement.

Et , se tournant vers moi :

« Mon rôle est de faire passer les âmes d'un monde à l'autre. Je suis un passeur. Pour le moment, tu es encore une âme errante, mais je peux te rendre ton corps. Je peux même, en plus de tes dons héréditaires, te donner d'autres dons qui te permettront de poursuivre ton voyage…

- Si tu le fais, elle poursuivra aussi sa vengeance… » coupa la femme.

L'homme blond ne sembla pas l'écouter et s'approcha plus près de mon âme :

« … Cependant, même si je te rends ton corps, tu porteras autour du cou l'anneau noir de ceux au carrefour entre la vie et la mort. Pour t'en délivrer, tu devras affronter de nombreuses batailles, dont certaines très importantes… Moi seul saurai quand tu auras regagné le prix de ta vie et de ta liberté…

- … Peu… M'importe… Je veux juste… Pouvoir retrouver… L'assassin… De mon mari… parvins-je à murmurer.

- Dans ce cas… Il n'y a qu'à signer le contrat, dit l'homme en faisant apparaître une feuille lumineuse.

- Pourquoi ?! demanda la femme brune d'une voix redevenue glaciale, et même tranchante. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur cette malheureuse enfant ?! »

L'homme blond eu un sourire fataliste.

« Je te le dirais le moment venu…

- Ah, je déteste quand tu me parles ainsi ! Ce n'est pas toi ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Clow ! »

La femme s'avança vers moi, posant doucement une main sur mon front, ou du moins, le front de mon âme…

« C'est étrange, murmura-t-elle, je n'arrive pas à voir son avenir…

- C'est parce qu'il ne se décidera que lorsqu'elle aura signé le contrat…

- Tu avais vraiment tout prévu… » grinça-t-elle.

Elle me prit doucement une main :

« J'ignore en partie ce que te réserve l'avenir. Mais je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert, et que tu souffriras encore. Je te dirais simplement que la vengeance n'apporte que des souffrances supplémentaires, même à celui qui la propage. La vengeance apporte… Vraiment… Beaucoup de souffrance, dit-elle, gorge serrée, en lançant un regard triste vers l'homme. Je te souhaite de regagner la vie et le bonheur, mais pas à ce prix. Je sais que tu le mérites. Je le sais depuis longtemps… »

A ce moment là, c'est moi qui n'avais rien compris… La jolie femme s'éloigna doucement de moi, son Mokona sur l'épaule. Un grand halo de lumière les enveloppa tous les deux lorsqu'elle activa un cercle magique pourvu d'un symbole en forme de papillon, à ses pieds…

« Yuko… Murmura l'homme blond.

- La souffrance… Répéta-t-elle. Pries pour que son destin soit le même que celui que j'a vu, Bekko, sinon je vais t'en vouloir longtemps… Et l'on souffrira plus encore… »

Je me demande ce qu'elle a voulu dire avant de repartir pour une autre dimension…

Quel est le destin qu'a vu pour moi Yuko dans le passé, puisqu'elle en parle dans l'avenir ?

« Hé ! Sakura chan ! »

Je sursaute. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que ça fait deux bonnes minutes que je serre la petite Yuko dans mes bras, à l'étouffer…

En revanche, après toutes les épreuves que j'ai vécu, je peux dire que l'adulte avait raison : la vengeance n'apporte que de la souffrance supplémentaire. Je sais aussi qu'elle me l'a dit pour me protéger et m'éviter cette souffrance…

Je n'ai pas renoncé à ma vengeance, mais…

« Sakura chan ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demande la petite fille, devant mon regard perdu ailleurs….

- Oui. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré… » dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Le Prince Kentaro me ramena à la réalité en poursuivant ses explications :

« Yuko a un don unique, celui de traverser les dimensions… Elle n'est, d'ailleurs, pas originaire du monde de Gloriana…

- Elle est arrivée ici il y a quatre ans, poursuivit Yayoi. On sait son vrai nom, mais pas sa dimension d'origine ! Elle a déjà traversé des dizaines de mondes…

- Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre, avoua la petite fille, au bord des larmes. Je peux parler de tous les mondes que j'ai vu, mais je ne me rappelle de presque rien me concernant…

- Elle a aussi d'autres dons puissants : medium, spirite… Xyle cherche à s'en emparer car elle serait une arme redoutable pour lui, reprit Yayoi. C'est pourquoi nous la protégeons et la cachons sous une fausse identité… Par ailleurs, mon père, le sorcier, lui apprend la magie et à la maîtriser…

- Ah, le voici, justement ! » dit Kentaro en apercevant, plus loin, le vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

Il était en train de donner des indications à des soldats, qui l'écoutaient visiblement avec un certain respect, et même de l'admiration…

« Ton père a apparemment un certain succès, dis-je en riant à Yayoi .

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Et je dois dire que malgré son âge vénérable, il y en a certaines qui essaient… » dit-elle en désignant des femmes soldats qui minaudaient autour de l'homme d'âge mûr… Bien que celui-ci ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte !

Des officiers arrivèrent. Parmi eux, certains n'étaient pas loin de l'âge du sorcier…

L'un d'entre eux se détachait du lot, plus grand, plus large d'épaules, et malgré son âge, il se tenait droit comme un i, ce qui le rajeunissait considérablement. On devinait aux lignes de son visage que lui aussi avait dû être plutôt bel homme dans sa jeunesse, et il avait toujours un certain charisme. Tout de lui émanait une calme flegmatique et imperturbable, une classe… Aristocrate… Oui, je suis prête à parier que cet homme, même vêtu en simple officier, est d'une haute lignée de la noblesse…

« Pardonnez-moi, votre Altesse, dis-je à Kentaro, mais cet officier ne serait-il pas un membre de votre famille ?

- Non, pas du tout ! répond le Prince. Mais vous n'êtes pas tombée loin ! Ce n'est pas un officier, c'est le… »

Takeshi se rua sur son Prince et l'empêcha de prononcer un mot de plus, plaquant une main sur ses lèvres :

« Il s'agit du commandant en chef de nos archers ! coupa Takeshi. A bord de ces navires, le combat à distance est décisif et, fate, de magie, nous utilisons des armes de jet ! »

Tu parles ! Oui, apparemment, s'il portait un costume d'officier, cet homme devait avoir une certaine expérience militaire… Mais on ne me fera pas croire que c'est la seule raison de sa présence sur ce bateau !

Je remarquais aussi que le sorcier avait certaines difficultés à garder son équilibre sur ce navire… Le moindre mouvement de la navette manquait de faire culbuter le vieil homme, qui tentait de rester debout à l'aide d'un long sceptre de bois sculpté. A moment donné, alors qu'on ressentait légèrement que la caravelle entamait un virage à gauche, je vis carrément le vieux sorcier décoller du sol et partir en vrac en arrière… Le commandant des archers se précipita, le rattrapa dans ses bras, et l'aida à se remettre d'aplomb.

« Vous n'auriez pas du… Grogna le sorcier. Si vous étiez parti en arrière vous aussi, nous aurions été deux à nous fendre les os !

- Si tu as le squelette fragile, c'est parce que tu as passé 50 ans à manger n'importe quoi dans ta montagne !

- C'est pas le moment de remettre ça sur le tapis ! Et j'ai mieux mangé là-haut que vous à la cour !

- C'est sûr… J'attends toujours mes onigiris.

- J'ai une mission à accomplir, moi ! Alors vous onigiris, c'est le dernier de mes soucis, espèce de… »

Le sorcier frappa le sol avec son sceptre :

« Je vous en pries ! Cessez de m'exaspérer ! Ce n'est plus raisonnable, à nos âges… Et cessez de me tutoyer ! Une personne de votre rang ne doit pas s'exprimer ainsi envers un roturier !

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, dit le lieutenant Takeshi en s'insinuant dans leur conversation. Cher sorcier, votre sagesse est immense… Si vous pouviez faire entendre la même idée à son altesse Kentaro, j'en serais bien aise… »

Le commandant des archers regarda le lieutenant d'un air vaguement agacé, puis le sorcier avec une émotion plus palpable, et s'éloigna en tournant les talons.

« L'imbécile ! soupira Yayoi. Mon père ferait bien de revenir sur ses résolutions avant sa mort ! »

J'écoutais sans trop comprendre cette funeste phrase…

Le sorcier trottina vers nous comme le font toutes les personnes en bout de course…

Et on devinait que la sienne n'avait pas été un marathon de tout repos…

« Mes enfants, quel bonheur de vous voir !, nous dit-il pourtant avec un sourire de gamin. J'ai l'impression que vous vous entendez déjà à merveille avec tout le monde, chère Kanashimi… »

Cette phrase me fit froid dans le dos, et elle était pourtant vraie !

Moi qui d'habitude rejette tout le monde et ne me lie avec personne, je me surpris à apprécier la compagnie de ce drôle équipage…

Tu files du mauvais coton, Kanashimi…

« Je dois être impressionnée par ce navire, dis-je tout haut. C'est la première fois que je voyage à bord d'un tel engin…

- Oui, vraiment, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur lorsque vous avez chuté sur le pont de la caravelle, tombant du ciel… Vous pouvez remercier Goh, notre mécanicien en chef, d'avoir installé des filets de protection sur les mats, car ils ont ralenti et diminué l'impact de votre descente ! »

Le nommé Goh nous passa sous le nez à toute vitesse. Un grand gaillard baraqué d'une vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux châtains dressés sur la tête comme des flammes. Il criait avec un fort accent du Kansai :

« Chaud devant ! Laissez passer l'équipe techniiiique !!!! »

… Ce qui était d'autant plus étrange qu'en principe à Gloriana, le kansaï n'existait pas !

Peu après ce passage en trombe, on sentit nettement sous nos pieds que l'allure de la navette, jusque là assez lente, accélérait en petit bolide et que la caravelle prenait de l'altitude. Les officiers jugèrent d'un air blasé, paternel, presque narquois, l'hystérie enthousiaste qui s'était emparée du cœur des plus jeunes soldats, ceux qui fêtaient leur baptême de l'air… Ils naviguaient au beau milieu du ciel, à des milliers de kilomètres de leur terre natale ! Ils étaient fiers d'appartenir au Dark Butterfly, d'être parmi ces braves qui osaient défier l'empire de Xyle Valentine…

Des cris joyeux enflèrent comme une vague parmi l'équipage.

« … Pour notre capitaine, hip hip hip…

- Hourra !

- Hip, hip, hip…

- HOURRA !!!! »

Suivit de chants élogieux et moins guindés, du style « Il est vraiment phénoménal, tralala… »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds devant cette liesse digne des fans d'une rock star…

« C'est la première fois que je vois des gens aussi contents de leur chef, dis-je, surprise.

- Ces jeunes gens sont très attachés à leur capitaine, m'expliqua le sorcier. Le capitaine Mikomi Sora, qui dirige ce vaisseau, est un garçon de leur âge, voire même plus jeune que certains…

- Comment est-ce possible ?! » demandais-je, ma surprise ne faisant que grandir.

Pas de réponse. En revanche, les clameurs de l'équipage furent telles que leur instigateur finit enfin par apparaître, sur une passerelle surplombant le pont où nous nous trouvions. Les applaudissements crépitèrent à sa vue.

Moi, je cru que j'allais en mourir une seconde fois.

Car le jeune Capitaine Mikomi Sora…

Etait en réalité…

Un double dimensionnel de mon Shaolan !

Un double très particulier…

C'était la première fois que je voyais un Shaolan âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, jeune adulte… Son regard noisette était d'une maturité inédite, ses cheveux plus longs, coiffés à la manière des gentilshommes du XVII eme siècle. Il irradiait d'une classe incendiaire dans son costume, qui n'était pas celui d'un militaire mais bien celui d'un pirate ou d'un rebelle, alliant l'élégance à l'originalité. Sa manière de se tenir, de se mouvoir, son sourire à peine esquissé, si triste et beau…

Un parfum de mystère féerique me saisit toute entière, jusqu'à me donner le vertige…

« Ce n'est pas possible… »

Je ne pu me retenir de détailler le moindre contour de son corps, de son torse d'homme, de ses bras puissants, de son cou… Oh, ce cou…

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Je rougis furieusement. Je voulais baisser le regard, le détourner, mais n'y parvenais pas. Je me sentais dans un état second, tumultueux comme les battements de mon cœur, liquéfiée… Fascinée… Je savais bien, pourtant, que ce n'était pas Shaolan, MON Shaolan ! Et je n'avais jamais éprouvé pareil trouble, ce sentiment de me perdre, en présence des autres Shaolan que j'avais croisé à travers les dimensions ! Alors pourquoi celui-là…

« … Ce ne peut être qu'un cauchemar… »

… Pourquoi celui-là me chamboulait totalement, me terrifiait… M'attirait… Par sa seule apparition ? Non, non ! C'était totalement insensé !!!!

… C'est alors que son regard accrocha le mien au milieu de la foule présente sur le pont. Un regard d'une ardeur si intense et profonde que je cru qu'il allait me consumer entièrement… Cela dura une seconde, une minute, je ne sais plus. Je me souviens seulement de ce regard intime et étranger, familier et inconnu, si proche et si loin, éperdument plongé dans le mien, et de cette prémonition énigmatique qui m'avertit instinctivement que mon long voyage prenait un virage à 180 degrés…

Il n'y avait plu de raison….

Juste cette irrésistible attraction…

« Sakura chan ? Est- ce que ça va ? Me demanda la petite Yuko, s'alarmant sans doute de la tête effroyable que je devais avoir à cet instant là…

- Elle a l'air encore sous le choc de son accident, dit le Prince Kentaro. Il vaudrait mieux pour elle de regagner sa cabine et se reposer… »

Yayoi et le sorcier n'osèrent pas dire tout haut ce qu'ils avaient compris en surprenant l'échange de mon regard avec celui du capitaine Mikomi…

Je me laissais entraîner gentiment par eux, incapable de la moindre réaction…

Sonnée comme après un combat de boxe…

En état de choc !

**Chapitre 17 : Mystérieux Mikomi**

Je me trouvais dans l'une des spacieuses salles de séjour lorsque, non loin de moi, la vigie retentit dans l'un des innombrables interphones qui peuplent le Dark Butterfly :

« Terre ! Tout le monde à son poste ! »

Je me précipitais vers le hublot le plus proche, regardant l'étendue des cieux au dehors. Du bleu, toujours du bleu, constellé ça et là par des nuages, mais pas la moindre perte d'altitude ni le moindre bout de terre à l'horizon. En me retournant, je vis pourtant quelques soldats traverser la pièce d'un pas hâtif. Pourquoi, depuis quelques jours, cette scène me paraissait-elle monotone ?

Pendant quatre ans, j'ai pourtant voyagé sans la moindre lassitude d'une dimension à l'autre. Mais alors j'étais seule, et c'est ma première expérience d'équipage. Ma nature laxiste rechigne à se plier aux règlements et aux horaires militaires que nous infligent les plus vieux officiers. Tous semblent préoccupés par je ne sais quelle direction à prendre pour se rendre Dieu sait où… Dans les bribes de conversation que j'ai surpris, il est question de pôles, et de temples… A l'évidence, il règne un secret lourd et pesant sur la mission du Dark Butterfly, et on ne m'a pas tout dit… L'ambiance est électrique, tout le monde sur le pied de guerre, prêt à combattre à la moindre alerte…

Le Capitaine Mikomi Sora…

Le Capitaine Mikomi paraît aussi solitaire que volontaire. Au début, lorsque je l'apercevais de loin, il me semblait un jeune homme roide, inébranlable, discipliné, parlant peu à ses hommes. Il est pourtant redouté et révéré de tous, soldats comme officiers. Les premiers jours, même lorsque nous nous croisions ou lorsque le soir, nous dînions tous ensemble avec les officiers, le Prince Kentaro, le lieutenant Takeshi, Yayoi, Yuko et les autres… Le Capitaine et moi n'avons pas pu échanger un seul mot. Huit jours se sont écoulés avant que finalement, un soir, j'entende une voix douce et grave me demander timidement à l'autre bout de la table :

« Mlle Kanashimi… Pourriez vous… Me faire parvenir le sel ? »

Les 22 autres personnes présentes tout le long de la table ont ouvert des yeux ronds comme des billes, car à part, naturellement, pour manger, le Capitaine Mikomi ne décroche jamais la mâchoire lors des repas !

« Bien sûr ! » ai-je lancé, et tout le monde regarda la petite salière glisser telle une patineuse tout le long du bois lisse de la table, jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Mer… ci », murmura le Capitaine.

La petite Yuko eu un rire espiègle :

« Ça mérite un toast ! Vas-y Pépé, fais péter la bouteille de saké !, dit-elle au sorcier.

- Tu es trop jeune pour boire ! » s'indigna-t-il.

Un bruit significatif retentit du côté du commandant des archers, qui se mit à remplir des coupes à saké :

« J'ai dit : pas pour Yuko !!!! s'indigna encore le sorcier.

- Ah, bois un peu, là c'est toi qui nous saoule, répondit le commandant en lui enfournant une coupe dans la bouche.

- C'est à boire, à boire, à boire ! C'est à boire qu'il nous faut ! chanta le Prince Kentaro en … dansant sur la table !

- Votre Altesse ! Un peu de tenue !!!! » s'étrangla le lieutenant Takeshi, avant que Goh, le mécanicien, lui arrose la tête de saké…

Yayoi riait comme une petite fille, et je me mis à rire aussi…

Mon cœur battit plus vite lorsque je vis là-bas, tout là-bas à l'autre bout de la table, le capitaine esquisser presque un sourire amusé sur son beau visage si sérieux…

Même si tout le monde me cache le secret de leur mission, au moins je peux discuter avec eux. Yayoi, Yuko et le Prince Kentaro sont devenus… Des amis… Et avec eux je peux discuter de tout. Ils me pressent de mille questions sur mes aventures à travers les dimensions, et je leur réponds du mieux que je peux. Je m'entends aussi très bien avec Goh, le Sorcier et l'archer car c'est ainsi que le vieux commandant préfère que je le nomme. En revanche, on se balance des piques acides avec le lieutenant Takeshi, mais au moins ça anime le voyage. Quand au Capitaine Mikomi…

Le Capitaine Mikomi est vraiment à part. Il est si différent de mon Shaolan et des autres que j'ai rencontrés ! Je pensais naïvement que c'était pour cela qu'il ne s'appelle pas Shaolan, mais je me trompais…

Malgré son attitude désinvolte et son rôle de leader qui l'accapare toute la journée, j'ai eu l'occasion les jours suivants « la salière » de lui adresser quelques mots, même si c'était toujours des banalités… Et sous les regards furieux et jaloux de la gent féminine qui peuple la navette et tente d'attirer l'attention de son jeune, vaillant et beau capitaine…

Une fois, pourtant, je le surpris au détour d'un couloir… En train de forcer la porte de toilettes ! Le héros de ces dames… Etait victime du mal de l'air !!!!

« Je suis particulièrement contrit d'offrir à vos yeux un spectacle aussi indigne et lamentable, me dit-il d'un ton de parfait gentleman aristocrate, avant de plonger la tête dans la cuvette !

- T'inquiètes mon pote, t'as jamais vu comment je digère mes lendemains de cuite ! » lui ai-je répondu de mon ton… Habituel… Et qui faillit provoquer une attaque au lieutenant Takeshi, passant par là :

« … Elle a tutoyé le capitaine… Elle lui a dit « mon pote »… Elle lui parle comme à un mécréant… Par tous les saints, pourquoi nous envoyer ce démon ?!?!

- Il m'a l'air bien déphasé, celui-là, commentais-je.

- Lui aussi supporte mal l'altitude. Il a tendance à tenir des propos délirants… » répondit le Capitaine, retrouvant sa dignité en tirant la chasse d'eau, et apercevant au loin des officiers, il ferma prestement la porte des toilettes en se constituant le visage du capitaine fort et maître de lui-même, que nul obstacle ne saurait mettre en péril…

Je remarquais, alors qu'il s'éloignait, que le capitaine tentait aussi de dissimuler une certaine claudication du côté de sa hanche gauche. Je cru d'abord qu'il était encore étourdi de son mal de l'air, mais à bien y regarder, il déployait tellement d'efforts douloureux pour que personne ne remarque qu'il boitait, qu'il y avait sans aucun doute un mystère de plus à ajouter au personnage…

Mais revenons à ce fameux appel de la vigie… A la suite duquel je me suis rendue en salles des commandes, où restant moi-même en retrait, je vis les officiers discuter bruyamment entre eux sans qu'aucun ne remarque ma présence (tant mieux, on m'aurait certainement mise à la porte !). Le Capitaine Mikomi arriva peu après, sans empressement et avec le plus parfait détachement. Je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un masque conforme à son titre, et tentais de deviner le vrai fond de ses pensées et des sentiments qui se jouaient en lui.

« Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour décider des mesures à prendre, lança l'archer en l'apercevant.

- De quelle île est-il question ?

- Creekstone. Mais je crains que la vigie n'ait été trop enthousiaste. Cette terre n'est pas à moins de quarante milles d'ici…

- Que dit le sorcier au sujet de Creekstone ?

- Qu'il est certain qu'aucun des deux gardiens ne s'y trouve.

- Mais pouvons nous nous fier à la mémoire de ce vieux dingue ? » demanda le lieutenant Takeshi.

L'archer le fusilla du regard :

« Offensez encore le sorcier d'un seul mot et vous saurez comment un vieux se bat !

- Messieurs, les tempéra le Capitaine, mettez vos ires de côté car le travail nous attend. J'ai confiance en la mémoire du sorcier, mais puisque nous sommes en route, nous ne perdrons rien à vérifier. Que les hommes du poste de pilotage maintiennent le cap pour Creekstone ! Archer … Veuillez en informer le sorcier… Vous aussi, lieutenant Takeshi, allez en avertir son Altesse… »

Je regardais s'éloigner Mikomi, qui lui non plus ne m'avait pas vue. Plus les jours passaient, et plus il développait des trésors d'ingéniosité et de courage pour ne pas laisser paraître la souffrance de sa hanche, ce qui lui conférait une démarche un peu guindée. Je brûlais de lui demander de se laisser examiner par les médecins de choc, Yayoi et le Sorcier, mais redoutait sa réaction…

En partant avertir le Sorcier, justement, l'Archer me remarqua :

« Mademoiselle, nous allons faire escale…. Nous ne pourrons pas vous laisser débarquer ici, malheureusement, car il s'agit d'une île déserte et nous ne souhaitons pas vous mettre en danger…

- C'est… Gentil… Dis-je, un peu confuse. Ne vous souciez pas de moi, j'attendrais patiemment la prochaine escale ! »

Le Dark Butterfly se posa sur Creekstone tôt dans l'après-midi, et atterrit dans une petite baie dominée d'escarpements culminants. Yayoi me raconta que Creekstone était une de ces îles pures et vierges où peu de flibustiers s'étaient tentés jusqu'ici, et les soldats grelottaient à la simple idée de parcourir cette terre primitive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire là-bas, alors ? Demandais-je le plus logiquement du monde.

- Ah…. Nous sommes à la recherche… De quelque chose… Et le temps joue contre nous pour le retrouver. »

J'enrageais intérieurement. Même Yayoi ne me révèlerait pas ce qui se tramait sur ce bateau !

Beaucoup d'hommes partirent pour l'exploration. Parmi eux le Capitaine Mikomi, le Prince Kentaro, le lieutenant Takeshi….

Le Sorcier et l'Archer, malgré leur âge avancé, suivirent aussi. Je surpris une conversation des deux vieux, encore en train de se chamailler à l'écart, avant le départ :

« Quelle folie vous a pris de provoquer le lieutenant Takeshi ?! demandait le Sorcier, furieux, mais d'un ton très bas.

- Il t'avait insulté ! répliqua tout haut l'Archer.

- Et alors ?! Vous allez défier tous les jeunes blancs becs sous prétexte qu'ils m'ont traité de fou ou de vieux débris ?! Je ne suis plus à ça près ! Vous, en revanche, vous avez 50 ans de plus que le lieutenant et il aurait pu gravement vous blesser !

- 50 ans, c'est le temps que j'ai attendu … Soupira l'archer.

- Oubliez ça… Je vous en prie… Oubliez tout, Altesse… »

Oh, oh ! Ça devenait intéressant !

Le sorcier dégaina une boîte en bambou, qu'il remit à l'archer :

« Vos onigiris. Vous allez en avoir besoin. Il faut manger pour pouvoir marcher avec nos vieilles jambes… »

L'archer prit doucement la boîte, avec une certaine émotion . Le sorcier lui décerna un de ses adorables sourires qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant avant de s'éloigner en trottinant lentement.

« Hé ! « l'interpella l'archer.

Le sorcier fit volte face, furieux et cette fois gueulant pour de bon :

« Ne me nommez pas « Hé ! » C'est impoli et ne rend pas honneur à votre rang ! J'ai un nom !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire…

- Alors appelez moi « Le Sorcier » et puis c'est tout ! »

Le Sorcier a gueulé des trucs incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aille… Je n'en apprendrais guère plus sur ces deux papys ce jour là…

Quand à Creekstone, elle s'avéra fidèle à sa réputation : parfaitement dépeuplée, uniquement fréquentée par des volatiles aux piailleries désagréables. Sa superficie étant des plus moindres, elle fut bouclée en douze heures, sous une canicule exténuante. Et les hommes regagnèrent le bateau en maugréant… Sauf le Prince Kentaro, toujours aussi volubile :

« Takenou, demanda-t-il à son lieutenant, prends note que Creekstone est la 47 eme île à barrer sur la carte…

- Encore un coup d'épée dans l'eau, mon capitaine… » dit l'archer en passant près de Mikomi.

Celui-ci eu un regard froid et partit ruminer de noires pensées sur le pont de la caravelle, sous les astres du ciel de la nuit tombée…

Sentant que le masque du Capitaine commençait à se fissurer, le Sorcier se tourna alors vers moi :

« Je crois qu'il serait fortuit que vous lui adressiez quelques mots de réconfort…. »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des billes :

« Moi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! »

Le vieil homme eu un bon sourire :

« … Parce qu'il vous a demandé le sel… »

En temps normal, j'aurais certainement envoyé balader le sorcier…

Mais depuis que j'avais mis les pieds sur ce bateau tout semblait tellement…

Différent…

Alors je me portais à la rencontre du Capitaine…

Il était, bien sûr, d'une humeur massacrante, et entre deux grognements, me jeta un « Quoi ?! » irrité.

« Je voulais savoir si… Tu avais besoin de quelque chose, hasardais-je, imperturbable.

- Oui, de deux fichus temples paumés on ne sait où dans ce vaste monde… Et Xyle, pendant ce temps là… »

C'était la première fois qu'il s'exprimait dans un langage moins policé, mais demeura un instant silencieux, ne formulant pas entièrement sa pensée. L'air exhalait des fragrances rapportées par inadvertance de Creekstone, et ces arômes semblaient nous envelopper pour mieux nous lier. Demeurant face à face et si proche de lui, je maîtrisais mon désir fou d'houspiller Mikomi sur son caractère insaisissable, de le noyer d'interrogations au sujet de la mission du Dark Butterfly et de cette mystérieuse blessure qui le faisait souffrir en ce moment même, puisqu'il serrait les dents plus par douleur que de rage.

« Ma vie pour connaître le fond de votre pensée, dit-il soudain d'une voix grave.

- Je pense… Je pense à toi, répondis-je, bouleversée par ce charmant aveu.

- Sakura… »

Ce simple mot vibrait comme un SOS, et je frémis lorsque je le compris.

Un émoi inconnu nous enleva à toute réalité…

Non, non ! hurlait ma tête à mon cœur affolé, ce n'est pas Shaolan, TON Shaolan !

Il s'appelle Mikomi et tu ne sais rien de lui !!!!

« Je t'en pries… Capitaine, me forçais-je à dire, ne m'appelles pas autrement que Kanashimi. Et dis moi plutôt… Ce qui ne va pas…

- Tout va bien…

- Non, car tout le monde me ment et me cache la mission de ce navire… Et je me demande à quoi m'en tenir… Même toi… Je ne sais pas… Qui tu es vraiment !

- Je suis… Votre ami.

- Un ami ne me mentirait pas. Or, tu le fais avec cette blessure à la hanche que tu tentes de dissimuler à tout le monde… »

Il ferma les yeux. Parce qu'il était troublé, parce qu'il voulait se cacher, parce qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ?

« C'est peut-être parce que cette blessure est en fait vieille de quatre ans, et qu'elle a la fâcheuse tendance de se rouvrir de temps à autre…

- Pouvons nous en parler ?

- Non.

- Promets moi au moins de laisser Yayoi ou le sorcier jeter un œil là-dessus.

- Non ! »

C'était un cri dénué de la moindre menace, mais un cri net et définitif. J'eu presque peur, que lui si calme et silencieux, lance soudain ce cri, fort et douloureux.

« Pardon , murmurais-je. Je vais peut-être trop loin… Parce que j'ai l'impression de te connaître… »

Mikomi me regarda longuement, secoua la tête, puis, sans un mot, pivota sur lui-même, se dirigeant vers sa cabine en boitillant. On aurait dit… Un petit fauve blessé.

Non, définitivement, il ne ressemblait pas à MON Shaolan.

Il était même tout son contraire !

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, je me sentais plus proche de lui que de n'importe quelle autre personne croisée ces quatre dernières années ?

Etait-ce de la nostalgie, de la folie, du désespoir…

Un sentiment plus redouté encore ?

Shaolan, mon Shaolan, je t'aime tant ! Tu es celui que j'ai épousé, celui dont je voulais des enfants !

Celui dont j'ai promis de venger la mort, pourchassant ton assassin de mondes en mondes !

C'est pour toi que je l'ai fais, Shaolan !!!!

Alors que m'arrive-t-il ? Que dois-je faire ?

Shaolan… Mon Shaolan… Où que tu sois…

Envoie moi un signe, aide moi, guide moi !!!!

**Chapitre 18 : Fatale bataille**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ces évènements. A peine le Dark Butterfly venait-il d'appareiller que des ennuis sérieux se profilèrent à l'horizon. L'alerte rouge fut donnée : Xyle envoyait un vaisseau à notre rencontre !

La salle des commandes fut de nouveau assaillie par les officiers, et cette fois lorsque j'y parvins, Mikomi était déjà arrivé en courant, oubliant de masquer sa claudication :

« Quel est le signal de cet appareil ? Avez-vous reçu un message de sa part ? Questionna-t-il.

- C'est un vaisseau que Valentine nous envoie en terme de menace, répondit l'archer. Une caravelle de calibre de la notre, et apparemment d'artillerie égale… »

Mikomi s'avança vers la large visière du poste de pilotage, avisant au loin le navire envoyé par Xyle, qui semblait prêt à fondre sur le Dark Butterfly…

« Une unité esseulée, grogna Mikomi, pensif, ce n'est pas son genre…

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit le Prince Kentaro. Pas besoin de sortir d'une école de maréchaux pour deviner un piège…

- Votre Altesse, ce n'est pas un piège, mais une provocation, rétorqua le lieutenant Takeshi, piqué au vif de son honneur militaire. Et nous ferions triste figure de leur laisser l'occasion de nous porter un assaut infâmant.

- Je ne pense rien de bon d'une bataille, affirma le sorcier à son tour. Mais le Dark Butterfly appartient au royaume d'Higashikunimaru, tout comme la majorité de son équipage. C'est à son altesse Kentaro de prendre une décision pour nous tous… »

Le jeune Prince sembla tomber des nues, hésitant dans l'ordre à décider. Bien évidemment, il se rangea du côté du lieutenant Takeshi.

« S'ils chargent, nous serons disposés à l'attaque ! Chacun à son poste ! »

Ce message fut divulgué via les multiples interphones et aussitôt les soldats se hâtèrent chacun de leur côté, faisant jaillir des tréfonds de la navette l'arsenal du Dark Butterfly avec empressement.

« Il ne manque plus que votre approbation », dit le Prince Kentaro à Mikomi.

En effet, même si Mikomi était le Capitaine du navire, lui aussi se devait d'obéir au Prince, son suzerain et supérieur. Il lui répondit pourtant d'un ton glacial :

« Confirmer cet ordre serait courir à notre perte.

- Les secondes passent » insista le lieutenant Takeshi.

Je m'interrogeais sur le verdict que Mikomi allait proférer. Tous attendaient impatiemment le dénouement, sachant que d'un mot il pouvait s'incliner en gentilhomme, ou rebeller ce sang libre qui courait dans ses veines.

Le sorcier, devenu blême, coupa court à toutes les suppositions :

« Regardez… C'est effroyable ! »

Tout au loin, une dizaine de caravelles venaient de paraître à la suite de la principale. Une attaque de force se préparait, dont nous avions peu de chances de réchapper…

« C'est la catastrophe… » murmura le lieutenant Takeshi.

Mikomi lui épargna des sarcasmes et réfléchit aux rares solutions de défense qui s'offraient à nous. Face à l'impératif des circonstances, une seule était plausible.

« Commandant, pensez-vous que nous pouvons atteindre une nouvelle île dans un court laps de temps, tout au plus quelques heures ?

- Nous avons déjà appareillé, et si nous demeurons entiers, ce sera le cas, répondit l'archer.

- Dans ce cas, conservons l'avancée.

- Conserver l'avancée équivaudrait à la débâcle, fit remarquer le lieutenant Takeshi.

- C'est ce que je veux. »

Le lieutenant sourcilla :

« Quel bel acte de bravoure.

- Mieux vaut manquer de bravoure qu'être mort, répliqua Mikomi du tac au tac.

- Nous sommes les derniers à pouvoir nous opposer à Xyle ! s'écria le Prince Kentaro. Le peuple de Gloriana a placé ses espoirs en nous ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de fuir comme des lâches ! »

Mikomi se raidit dans une souveraine distinction, ravalant des mots malheureux :

« Votre Altesse, je vous prie une dernière fois de m'écouter : précipiter le Dark Butterfly au combat relève du suicide. Vous le regretterez bien assez tôt…

- Capitaine, répliqua le Prince d'un ton blessé, mon seul regret est votre présence en ces lieux. Vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions et consigné dans vos quartiers jusqu'à la fin de cette bataille. »

Mikomi recula, eu un bref salut ironique, puis claqua la porte.

Je n'osais le suivre, attendant, pétrifiée sur place, interdite et tourmentée, la suite des ordres du Prince. L'amertume de la fuite, ou l'ultime bataille dont nous avions peu de possibilités de triompher ?

« Commandant, quel est le principal atout du Dark Butterfly ? Demanda-t-il à l'archer.

- Sa vitesse, votre Altesse.

- C'est notre chance. Prenons les à revers et abattons les un à un. »

Le lieutenant Takeshi et les officiers approuvèrent en chœur. L'archer et le sorcier étaient nettement moins enthousiastes, mais le premier craignait la suite s'il se faisait virer aussi du poste de commandement, et le second n'avait pas son mot à dire sur les batailles du Dark Butterfly.

« Je vais tâcher avec Yayoi et Yuko de créer un kekkai de protection… » glissa le sorcier à l'oreille de l'archer avant de quitter les lieux.

Je me précipitais au-dehors à mon tour.

Une surexcitation fébrile régnait partout. Mikomi était là, en train d'invectiver des hommes, persistant à raisonner que seule la retraite était vraisemblable. Mais personne ne semblait de son avis, tous avaient l'ardeur du combat et lui admonestaient son désir de débandade par une irrévérence et une mauvaise volonté muettes, et pourtant évidentes.

« Leurs vies sont en danger, et ils ne pensent qu'à me traiter en gamin !, s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

- Mais tu es un gamin », lançais-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

C'est toujours ainsi que Kurogane nommait Shaolan…

« Kanashimi, je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de plaisanter avec vous… Répondit-il d'un ton tendu. Déjà que tous ces dingues ne pensent qu'à la gloire…

- A leur survie. Qui confierait sans crainte un navire tel que le Dark Butterfly à un garçon de vingt ans ?

- Vingt DEUX ans, rectifia-t-il.

- Un gamin…

- Un gamin qui est depuis longtemps un homme ! » rugit-il, un frémissement félin parcourant ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il en avait l'instinct, l'assurance et la férocité. Il en avait l'allure, son ample manteau flottant de manière spectrale dans l'air. Et pourtant, pour la première fois, je lisais dans son regard vibrant une émotion nouvelle…

Je le découvrais fragile. Fragile et émouvant.

Mon Shaolan n'a jamais été fragile. Il avait fait de son handicap une force.

Il nous portait tous les deux, me rassurait, me protégeais…

C'est ce qui l'a perdu…

Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à un Shaolan vulnérable et blessé.

Au loin, les premiers bruits de mitraille nous parvenaient…

« Nous allons vers le chaos… Grogna Mikomi.

- Non… Le Prince pense pouvoir prendre la flotte de Xyle à revers.

- La flotte de Xyle possède des radars et nous allons être descendus en quelques secondes si leurs canons nous prennent pour cible ! »

Le Dark Butterfly fut ébranlé par une secousse monstrueuse, qui le fit trembler de tout son métal. Des cris retentirent de toutes parts.

« Eh bien voilà, on est touchés ! » cria Mikomi.

Il se précipita vers un escalier métallique menant aux entrailles de la navette, et je me ruais à sa suite :

« Que vas-tu faire ?

- Ou le rat abandonne le navire, ou il trouve le moyen de le sauver… »

D'un coup de dague, il ouvrit une petite porte de métal. Derrière, un enchevêtrement de fils multicolores. Un afflux de soldats fourmillait dans ce sous sol, mais nul ne se souciait de ce qu'allait manigancer le Capitaine, tous dévoués au poste qu'on leur avait octroyé.

« Je vais manipuler le système de pilotage, reprit Mikomi en fouillant à pleines mains dans les circuits imprimés, sa dague serrée entre les dents. Pas question de laisser ces Messieurs nous offrir un aller simple pour le Paradis… »

Je secouais la tête.

« En agissant de la sorte, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en sortira mieux. Depuis quand le Capitaine saborde son propre navire ? Pourquoi ne pas faire confiance aux gars du poste de pilotage ?

- Je ne fais confiance qu'à moi-même et mes lames » dit-il en jonglant avec sa dague, avant de s'en servir afin de couper plusieurs câbles. Le Dark Butterfly réagit avec un gémissement sinistre.

Presque aussitôt, l'état major, tout là- haut en salles des commandes, en fut informé :

« Commandant, le poste de pilotage ne répond plus !

- Vérifiez tout, demanda l'archer.

- Rien… Tout semble mort…

- Pourtant… La navette continue de manœuvrer », dit le lieutenant Takeshi.

Un éclair fusa dans l'esprit du Prince Kentaro :

« … SHAOLAN !!!! »

Shaolan/Mikomi, les bras plongés dans les viscères du monstre d'acier, ne faisait plus qu'un avec le navire, et de lui seul toutes les vies dépendaient désormais. L'affluence des soldats s'était multipliée à l'approche de la flotte de Xyle, mais tous se raidirent, déconcertés, en percevant que la caravelle se dirigeait à l'opposé de son cap initial.

« Mikomi, murmurais-je, étreinte d'une angoisse sourde, arrêtes, c'est trop dangereux…

- Ce serait encore plus dangereux de les laisser nous descendre ! »

La mitraille continuait toujours. Les néons du sous sol clignotèrent un instant avant de s'éteindre tout à fait. Désormais, Mikomi naviguait vraiment en aveugle…

« Tu es satisfait ? Maintenant nous sommes tous vraiment condamnés parce que tu crèves de peur !, m'écriais-je dans l'obscurité.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Mikomi d'une voix surprise.

- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui te ressemblait beaucoup. Pas une fois je ne l'ai vu reculer devant un combat. Même la dernière fois, il a pris son katana, et il y est allé ! Mais toi…

- Il y a une grande différence entre un duel à l'épée et la guerre des technologies. Ne comprenez vous pas que… »

Une seconde secousse ébranla le Dark Butterfly. Tout fut secoué, chamboulé, propulsé sans dessus dessous. Je me raccrochais à un échelon de fer, tandis que Mikomi, dans un effort douloureux et avec un flegme inné, continuait de maintenir la barre.

« Mikomi… Murmurais-je dans la pénombre, la voix peinée. Je te croyais mon ami, et je me suis trompée. Mais je te croyais aussi un homme valeureux… Et je constate ta lâcheté !

- Je ne suis pas un couard !!!! » s'écria-t-il de tout son cœur.

Une troisième déflagration, plus violente que les deux précédentes, éclata. Dans le néant des flammes et de la fumée, de la tôle valdingua en tout sens, et le sous sol fut soudain à découvert. Je poussais un cri, me sentant aspirée par la pression. Mikomi me saisit par un bras, me plaqua entre la paroi de tôle et son propre corps afin de me protéger. Des déflagrations retentissaient de toutes parts. Quelques balles nous effleurèrent sans nous toucher, mais Mikomi s'était électrocuté au moment de l'impact. Au-delà de la souffrance qui l'aveuglait et le faisait tressaillir, il continua de dominer le vaisseau d'une main de maître. Pressée contre lui, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas assister au désastre qui nous entourait, et dont je nous sentais prisonniers… A mon cou, mon petit pendentif porte bonheur représentant la lune et le soleil flamboyait de tous se éclats mystérieux… Il y eu ensuite un calme temporaire, comme un prélude à de plus grand dangers.

« Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez encore ! me cria Mikomi, la voix aussi émue que ferme. Ne restez pas ici, c'est trop dangereux ! Réfugiez-vous dans votre cabine et promettez-moi de ne pas en sortir !

- Tu te plains d'être aussi estimé qu'un enfant, et tu oses agir de même avec moi ?! »

Il n'était plus temps de se disputer. Mikomi savait qu'un nouvel impact ne tarderait pas. Je risquais d'être blessée, et il ne parviendrait pas à manier la navette en me sachant à portée de feu. Comprenant que je ne démordrais pas de mon idée, il abattit sa dernière carte, profitant de la présence de nombreux soldats pour s'exclamer à voix haute d'un ton péremptoire :

« Mademoiselle Sakura ! Vous avez embarqué sur ce navire accidentellement et n'avez pas lieu de discuter ! Je suis le Capitaine, obéissez à mon ordre !!!! »

Il ne remporta aucun triomphe à me l'avoir infligé, fut même désolé de découvrir sur mon visage, à la faveur des flammèches d'un incendie naissant, la plus grande consternation.

« Je n'appartiens qu'à moi et ne m'inclinerais devant les ordres de personne. Et je préfère encore mettre les voiles pour une autre dimension que d'être humiliée, même par toi… Shaolan !!!! », m'exclamais-je avec une révérence amère.

Je me dérobais à son bras, quittais la salle, et soudain un vide froid m'envahit. Mon cœur était totalement dévasté…

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en formaliser, car l'un des puissants vaisseaux de Xyle semblait déterminé à nous rattraper…

Il nous rattrapa.

Un coup, suivit de plusieurs autres, vint percuter la carcasse du Dark Butterfly. Le vaisseau fut lourdement secoué avant de reprendre sa course effrénée. Mikomi, dans un effort surhumain de s'est muscles meurtris, mania ses câbles de telle sorte que jamais caravelle ne s'était plus vite tracée un chemin. Cette fois, plus personne ne contestait la réaction de Mikomi, même si le Dark Butterfly fut de nouveau ébranlé. Le jeune homme continua sur sa lancée, et soudain, alors que plus personne n'y croyait, tous les canons du Dark Butterfly furent allumés en même temps, et leur puissance vint frapper l'ennemi de plein fouet, explosant son réservoir à combustible. Le Dark Butterfly s'élança toujours plus vite et parvint enfin à échapper à son poursuivant, obligé de capituler.

Là-haut, à l'état major, c'était le délire.

Pour Mikomi, c'était une victoire sans saveur…

**Chapitre 19 : Le sacrilège**

_**Journal du Capitaine Mikomi Sora**_

«… Peut-être avons-nous fait une erreur de nous concentrer sur la recherche du temple du Dieu Gardien Kurogane. Même si le Sorcier affirme se souvenir du chemin, nous avons déjà explorées 47 îles sans le trouver. Et le temple du Dieu Gardien Fye se situerait plein Nord. La jungle et la glace. Et ce sont nous les fous qui avons décidé de les retrouver…

Suite à mon détournement de mon propre navire ( !) nous avons effectués un atterrissage forcé sur le minuscule îlot de Mihara.

Doucement, le vent caressa les nuages de la nuit, puis une esquisse de rayon de soleil affleura, s'estompa. Alors le rougeoiement de l'astre fendit les cieux, lacéra les hantises de chacun, et tout se réveilla alentours…

Usé, le regard cave, je me laissais choir sur le pont. Au-dessus de moi, le ciel tournoyait dans une ronde folle… Je m'étais exténué à sauver le navire, et j'avais réussi. Peut-être… Car si tout là-haut, les ombres de la flotte de Xyle réapparaissaient… Non, tout était silence, d'un silence rassérénant, seulement suspendu ça et là par les considérations de l'équipage. Moi, je n'avais plus que la force de respirer, encore que mon souffle demeurait frêle et m'était douloureux. Je tentais de réveiller mon esprit engourdit et fatigué afin d'y puiser les ultimes péripéties de la veille.

Quelle bonne étoile avait guidée notre fuite ? Quel ange nous avait soufflé cette vitesse démente, nous propulsant au travers des obstacles que je ne pouvais deviner ? Oui, cette nuit là, nous avions été bénis d'une aura divine…

Je pensais aussitôt à Kanashimi. De mon doigt, je tracerais le moindre contour de son petit visage au milieu des nuages… Je le connais par cœur. Je le sais, pourtant, que ce n'est pas Sakura, MA Sakura, que j'aime toujours et dont je porte à jamais le souvenir imprimé dans ma chair. Je fais bien la différence, Kanashimi n'est pas Sakura, et elles ont, d'ailleurs, des caractères totalement opposés. Je fais bien la différence, mais… Au risque de trahir le souvenir de ma bien aimée… Je ne peux nier que Kanashimi est comme la tempête, surgie de nulle part pour tout chambouler de sa fureur, jusqu'à mes sentiments….

Ma volonté de sauver le Dark Butterfly était aussi celle de sauver Kanashimi.

Kanashimi…

Je ne pouvais effacer de ma mémoire les paroles cinglantes qu'elle m'avait infligé, plus douloureuses encore que le jugement de son Altesse Kentaro….

Immature, poltron, lâche… L'ai-je vraiment été ? J'ai affronté plus d'adversaires en mon jeune âge que d'autres guerriers en toute une vie. Mais si en la circonstance la bravoure ne m'a pas fait défaut, j'ai compris que la bravoure est vaine et mortelle lorsqu'il s'agit de se mesurer à plus puissant que soi. Je n'aspire pas à la gloire, ni à être un héros. Je souhaite juste accomplir mon devoir et ma mission, mettre définitivement un point final aux agissements de Xyle Valentine, et permettre à l'équipage du Dark Butterfly de revoir un jour son foyer. Est-ce là le crime dont je me suis rendu coupable aux yeux de tous ? Alors je l'assume haut et fort ! Car si je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour vaincre Xyle, je refuse de la perdre avant d'avoir retrouvé les temples des Dieux Gardiens !

« Peu importe si j'ai eu tort, pensais-je. Peu importe si j'ai été irresponsable… L'essentiel est que le Dark Butterfly soit sauf. »

Voilà ce que je comptais répondre à Kanashimi, même si je redoutais d'affronter l'ardeur de son regard…

Et puis la caravelle était à moitié démolie, mon équipage à bout de souffle. Si Xyle se pointait à l'horizon, le massacre serait total et immédiat. Moi-même j'étais vidé de tout, incapable du moindre geste. Je continuais de scruter le ciel, l'oreille tendue. Mais l'azur bienveillant était d'une clarté absolue… Je soupirais, recueillis mes dernières forces, et me relevais.

Tout, autour de moi, témoignait des ravages causés par la flotte de Xyle. Sur plusieurs mètres s'étendait une longue traînée de décombres, un sillage profond de balafres. La pression introduite dans le vaisseau avait provoqué une tornade intérieure, ravageant tout sur son passage. Je savais qu'il y avait eu des morts et me le reprochais amèrement. J'avais tenté de les protéger du mieux possible. C'est cela que je devais me dire. Que j'avais tout tenté…

« Vous êtes fier de vous ? »

Je fis volte face. Le Prince Kentaro me toisait de haut, les bras croisés.

« Votre Altesse… Commençais-je.

- Je vous avais consigné dans vos quartiers, Shaolan ! grogna-t-il.

- Mon nom est Mikomi, désormais…

- Ton nom est Shaolan, Prince déchu du royaume de Lihan ! Si tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je t'ai sauvé en te portant sur mon dos à travers un château en flammes ! Tu t'en souviens encore ?!

- Je sais que vous avez faillit perdre votre vie pour moi…

- Mais finalement c'est Sakura qui l'a perdue, hein ? » me lança-t-il dans la face avec colère et douleur.

Il avait le droit, Sakura était sa sœur, chaque fois qu'il me regarde je sais que Sakura meurt encore une fois.

Et ma hanche me fait plus mal encore. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de la souffrance de notre deuil…

« L'équipage du Dark Butterfly doit-il aussi te sacrifier leurs vies, Shaolan ?! »

A ma plus grande surprise, c'est le lieutenant Takeshi qui prit ma défense en s'interposant entre le Prince et moi :

« Altesse, je vous en pries, épargnez le Capitaine ! C'est moi qui avais tort et qui vous ai influencé à prendre la mauvaise décision ! Nous n'aurions jamais du livrer bataille et prendre aussitôt le fuite, comme l'a suggéré le Capitaine ! S'il y a la moindre faute à endosser, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité, mais rétablissez le Capitaine Mikomi dans ses fonctions !!!! »

Un énorme blanc nous survola, le Prince et moi, devant cette plaidoirie inattendue.

« … P … Pourquoi ? Parvins-je à demander au lieutenant.

- Parce que toutes les personnes qui me sont chères sur ce bateau sont encore en vie, répondit-il en regardant le Prince.

- Mais… Il y a quand même eu des victimes, dis-je, la gorge nouée de honte et d'émotion.

- Sans votre intervention, il n'y aurait plus personne pour les pleurer » affirma le lieutenant Takeshi en me regardant à nouveau avec conviction.

Le Prince Kentaro eu un soupir vaincu, retrouvant son sourire insouciant et enfantin, bien que teinté de tristesse.

« Capitaine Mikomi, veuillez pardonner mon écart de langage. J'oublie constamment que vous n'êtes plus le jeune Prince que nous avons connu, protégé et vu grandir. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes de sang royal que je vous épargnerais : vous pensez tout savoir de la vie parce qu'elle ne vous a pas ménagé jusqu'ici. Vous êtes fier, mal avisé, insolent et buté comme un âne bâté. Vous êtes… Certainement un ange… Mais un de ceux qui finira par se brûler les ailes, et ce de son plein gré…

- Altesse, vous êtes trop sévère, contesta le lieutenant Takeshi.

- J'ai le droit, c'est moi qui l'ai pratiquement élevé ! Toutefois… »

Le Prince hésita.

« Toutefois… Je dois reconnaître que sur ce coup là, vous m'avez stupéfié. Félicitations. C'était du boulot… Bien fait. »

Je hochais la tête, peu convaincu.

« Donc… Vous voulez dire…

- Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre… Mikomi. Mais vous pourrez vous vanter de m'avoir donné une bonne leçon ! »

Je bredouillais quelques mots, reprenant mon aplomb.

« Altesse… Combien d'impacts avons-nous vraiment subis ?

- Deux… Dit le Commandant des Archers Domeki en arrivant à son tour. Trois avec celui qui a percé le pont. Les deux autres ont touchés la coque : des trous d'une circonférence d'au moins huit mètres !

- C'est un miracle que le Capitaine ait pu continuer à nous faire voler, et surtout à atterrir sans nous écraser au sol ! dit le Prince Kentaro avec un frisson.

- C'est aussi grâce au kekkai de protection de ce vieux… » commença le lieutenant Takeshi, avant de se reprendre en croisant le regard perçant de Domeki :

« … De ce cher Sorcier Watanuki, corrigea le lieutenant Takeshi. Il a diminué le nombre et la puissance des impacts…

- Comment va le Sorcier ? » demandais-je à Domeki. L'Archer eu un regard plus douloureux :

« Mal. Il est exténué, à bout de forces. Je l'ai obligé à se reposer un peu. Les filles ont pris le relais…

- Il faut ménager Watanuki, affirma le Prince. A son âge, user autant de magie n'est pas raisonnable ! Et sans lui, notre mission est perdue !

- Le Sorcier agit toujours en dépit de la raison, soupira Domeki. Je n'arrivais pas à le raisonner à 20 ans. Alors, à 80…

- Je vais demander à Mademoiselle Yayoi de surveiller son père de près, affirmais-je. Il faut aussi s'occuper du Dark Butterfly. Goh et son équipe arriveront-ils à faire seuls les réparations sans l'aide de renforts ?

- Oui, mais il leur faudra du temps… Dit le lieutenant Takeshi.

- J'espère que Mihara pourra nous couvrir sans péril d'ici le terme du chantier », murmura le Prince Kentaro.

J'eu un regard lus douloureux encore :

« Combien… De pertes humaines ?

- Vous avez évité le pire, dit l'Archer Domeki. Huit hommes tués et seulement douze blessés. Aucune femme parmi les victimes. Yayoi est auprès d'eux.

- Quels que soient leurs désirs, veillez à ce qu'ils soient exaucés, demandais-je. Ces braves le méritent bien. Voyez avec Mademoiselle Yayoi pour l'organisation des funérailles des victimes. Si quelqu'un me demande, ne serait-ce que pour le plus humble des motifs, appelez moi et j'arrive sur le champ. »

Le Prince, le lieutenant, l'Archer et moi n'avons pas fait plus de commentaires sur ce triste bilan. L'équipage se dépêchait d'atténuer les traces de leurs peines : on évacuait les débris, et Watanuki distribuait des bénédictions aux âmes égarées. L'archer se précipita et l'obligea à retourner se reposer. Watanuki eu beau jurer et crier, Domeki fut inflexible, et les deux vieux s'en allèrent en direction des cabines…

Pour ma part, je titubais en boitant jusqu'au couloir intérieur du Dark Butterfly. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, mon corps n'était qu'une plaie, mon plus fervent désir était de m'écrouler sur mon lit et de m'y endormir à tout jamais, mais les angoisses virevoltaient en une sarabande effroyable dans mon esprit : malgré les compliments des trois autres, je me sentais coupable de la mort de mes hommes. Je pensais aux blessés et boitait jusqu'à l'infirmerie, une pièce d'habitude lumineuse et aérée, mais qui avait été touchée par les bombardements. Des lueurs subsistaient encore, mais leur éclat hâve et sporadique conférait à la pièce une allure suffocante de cloaque suintant. Allongés là où on avait pu aménager dans l'urgence quelques lits de camp, ils souffraient le martyre dans leurs chairs tuméfiées, et leurs gémissements enflèrent comme une profonde litanie. Je cherchais des yeux Mademoiselle Yayoi, notre médecin en l'absence de son père, sans pour autant la trouver. Je me souvins tout à coup que Mademoiselle Yayoi avait du prendre le relais pour maintenir le kekkai de protection au plus fort de la bataille, s'occuper de son père et de la petite Yuko, et qu'elle-même devait être à bout de forces après toutes les catastrophes que j'avais provoquées. La douleur m'étreint à nouveau, car je n'ignorais pas qu'il était de ma responsabilité de fournir des assistants et des moyens conséquents à Watanuki et Yayoi. Mais au cours de la nuit précédente, j'avais procédé dans l'imminent et l'impératif, sans me soucier des conséquences de mes actes.

« Sombre crétin ! » me dis-je en heurtant une poutre. Le lampion qui y était accroché chavira. Et mon cœur avec….

Là, au milieu du néant et des ombres, des méandres de cette poussière humaine, là aux tréfonds du malheur, une âme était allée jusqu'à l'abnégation de soi, et, agenouillée dans les cendres, prenait soin des blessés. Kanashimi. Pâle, vaporeuse dans sa robe, à l'aura lumineux, qui de ses gestes amples et précis savait trouver dans le chaos l'étincelle pour sauver les hommes.

L'ange Kanashimi…

Elle ne s'était pas enfuie pour une autre dimension, non. Elle était restée, elle avait mis sa fierté de côté, et avait passé toute la nuit à soigner les blessés. Les paroles du Prince affluèrent à ma mémoire avec un goût amer : oui je suis jeune, immature et fier, et Kanashimi venait de me le démontrer par une leçon aussi marquante qu'une gifle.

Après avoir passé de longues heures auprès d'eux, Kanashimi s'accorda une pause dans les soins qu'elle prodiguait à ses patients, tous hors de danger et soulagés de leurs maux. Elle les confia à la garde d'une femme soldat qui l'assistait, puis sourit, se releva, étira ses muscles ankylosés, mais la pièce était si étroite qu'elle me heurta en se retournant. Ne me voyant qu'à cet instant et au su de nos disputes de la veille, les mots se heurtèrent sur ses lèvres :

« Oh… Capitaine… »

Elle tremblait comme une enfant prise en faute :

« Ne m'en veux pas… Le Sorcier et Yayoi étaient exténués, ils avaient besoin d'aide… Ils devaient aussi prier pour le kekkai et s'occuper de Yuko… Tu sais, au cours de mes voyages, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses auprès de prêtres et de guérisseurs… Et je viens d'un monde qui était très évolué en terme de médecine… »

Je remarquais avec inquiétude que, tout comme les miens, ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang.

« Etes-vous blessée ? Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

- Non, répondit-elle dans un murmure à peine perceptible, il s'agit du dernier sursaut de vie d'un malheureux… Mais… Et toi ?!

- Je… Je ne sais pas, balbutiais-je avec un frisson d'angoisse rétrospectif. En fait, je crois… Que tous ces malheurs n'auraient pas eu lieu si…

- Tu dois être examiné ! coupa Kanashimi.

- Non, non, tout va bien… » affirmais-je d'un ton plus assuré.

Un silence brut s'imposa, et Kanashimi le rompit pour dissiper toute confusion :

« Il faudrait aménager une nouvelle infirmerie.

- Tout sera fait selon votre désir, dis-je en m'inclinant poliment.

- Je t'en suis reconnaissante… C'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour eux. »

Je lui donnais le bras, et, ensemble, sans pour autant croiser nos regards, nous rejoignîmes le pont.

« Capitaine… Je te demande pardon pour les mots que j'ai eu envers toi la nuit dernière. J'étais moi-même tellement paniquée à l'idée d'affronter la flotte de Xyle que je t'ai accusé de tous les torts, alors que tu étais le seul à tenter de nous sauver ! Et quand tout s'est effondré autour de nous, ma peur a redoublé… Mais toi tu étais là, toujours debout, pendant que j'agissais en petite peste capricieuse et gâtée. Je suis désolée, Mikomi, je suis sincèrement désolée… »

Toute audace s'était enfuie. Kanashimi, c'est toute la force et la fragilité d'une petite fille qui a grandit trop vite dans un corps de femme. La candeur du premier matin du monde, toute la sagesse du dernier. Et tellement de peur… Mais moi aussi je ne suis qu'un enfant, aussi apeuré et inexpérimenté que Kanashimi face à l'horreur et l'incertitude. C'est pourquoi je la soutins de paroles rassurantes :

« Vous n'avez en aucun cas à vous excuser pour vos paroles ou vos agissements, Kanashimi. Vos propos étaient justes, douloureux à entendre mais justes, et bien plus sensés que les miens. J'ai vraiment agit sur un coup de tête qui aurait pu nous mener à la catastrophe. Mais… Je suis ravi de comprendre que vous étiez de mon côté, même au cœur de la folie. La guerre… »

L'image de la guerre, l'immonde image du charnier auquel j'avais survécu jadis me revint avec une fulgurante et infecte précision en mémoire…

« Ce genre d'horreur a déjà meurtries des âmes bien plus aguerries que la mienne, dis-je d'une voix cassée. Aussi, Kanashimi, je suis impressionné par les ressources, les forces et le courage dont vous faites preuve pour les affronter… »

Elle sourit tendrement, posant sur moi ses yeux si touchants et captivants. Je remarquais son teint livide, les ecchymoses violacées qui exprimaient ses angoisses de la nuit écoulée, et pourtant… Je savais qu'elle m'avait déjà pardonné.

« Capitaine… Je promets à l'avenir de respecter tes décisions tant que je naviguerais sur ce bateau… Mais tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine en me nommant Sakura. Ce nom appartient pour moi à une autre vie. Il a cessé d'exister… Le jour où j'ai perdu mon mari. Je dois porter mon chagrin, aussi longtemps que son assassin n'aura pas été puni… Malgré tout… Je n'aurais pas du non plus t'appeler Shaolan lorsque j'étais en colère … Tu es Mikomi. Le Capitaine Mikomi Sora du monde de Gloriana… »

J'écoutais cette tirade avec émotion, posant une main sur ma hanche gauche blessée.

« Il fut un temps… Dans ce monde également, on me nommait Shaolan. Mais tout comme vous j'ai changé ce nom en même temps que j'ai changé de vie… Sora signifie ciel. Et Mikomi ESPOIR. Tant que je serais en vie et que je pourrais parcourir le ciel… Je ne perdrais jamais espoir !

- Quel… Espoir ? Murmura-t-elle, émue et intriguée.

- Que malgré le chagrin… La douleur du vide et de l'absence… La vie mérite d'être continuée ! » murmurais-je comme dans un rêve.

N'y tenant plus, je me penchais soudainement, et déposait un baiser fugace sur le front de Kanashimi, fugace mais si tendre… Elle n'osa réagir, tétanisée de stupeur.

Je pris soudain conscience de mon acte, et m'enfuis en boitillant, coupable d'un sacrilège….


	6. Chapitres 20 et 21

_Kikou !!!! Comme promis, je me remets à mes fics à chapitres… Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur toutes les personnes qui ont eu un mot gentil à mon retour, pour ne froisser personne je les cite par ordre Alphabétique (en espérant ne pas oublier quelqu'un !) :_

Ayu (toujours là ! merci !),

Booz,

Celi – chan,

Celle que vous ne connaissez pas (mais qu'on voit partout ! XD),

Crewty,

Eleanore,

Elinska,

Gaya H Staim (ma complice canine… Je n'ai pas encore reçu le tome mais dès que je l'ai lu je te le dis !)

Harunoyume (merci !)

Kymete (toute nouvelle !),

Mikagekun (ma plus jeune supportrice, je crois),

Mystala,

Opi – pourpre,

Pikshii,

Sachi-mi-chan (ma supportrice en chef ! je t'adore x 120 0000),

Samanga,

Sanashiya (mon idole ! je me prosterne devant sa grandeur et je chante des odes à sa gloire ! Sanashiya o déesse de la fanfiction et de la ponctuation ! – c'est pour la rime ! XD),

Setsu 23,

Soel la multicolore (j'ai été demandé en mariage par un Mokona ! waou ! Je suis encore toute rouge de confusion),

Swallow - no- tsubasa (elle n'a pas seulement des supers sites, elle écrit aussi des super fics !)

Valou X – Chan

Yuko – Sensei (à l'abordage !!!!!!!!! XD)

_Voilà donc deux nouveaux chapitres pour « Mon nom est ma douleur », je sais, ça fait pas lourd, mais comme l'intrigue est cross over avec « Chut ! C'est un secret », j'ai fais ainsi pour que les histoires se rejoignent pile au moment où je me suis arrêtée la dernière fois. Comme ça la prochaine fois que je posterais, ce seront les nouveaux chapitres de «Chut ! »… Je ne sais pas si mes explications sont très claires, désolée ! ^^_

_Je trouve ces deux chapitres… Bizarres.. Ça doit être parce que je ne pars pas totalement en délire comme d'habitude… Rah là là vous n'imaginez pas combien c'est dur d'écrire une histoire sérieuse ! XD Ce n'est pas la fin, hein, il y aura encore d'autres chapitres derrière ! (Désolée !)_

_Je n'ai toujours pas de correcteur d'orthographe… J'ai traqué les fautes, pardon si vous en trouvez encore malgré tout ! T-T_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci encore tout le monde pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. Ils me vont droit au cœur et m'aident à avancer. Bisous !!!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Le monde des amours impossibles**

J'ai pris le nom de Kanashimi lorsque mon Mari a été tué. Je croyais sincèrement que ce jour là, mon cœur aussi était mort…

En vérité, je n'imaginais même pas que je pourrais éprouver à nouveau cette terreur glaciale…

Et cette douleur dévorante…

A l'idée de perdre…

… Quelqu'un que j'aime….

Après l'attaque que nous avons essuyé, une nouvelle nuit blanche attendait le Dark Butterfly. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, me débattant dans mes draps qui m'oppressaient. Dans les couloirs de métal, par-delà ma porte, roulaient comme des tambours les pas des soldats, appelés d'un bout à l'autre de la navette convalescente. Il y avait aussi le martèlement continu des réparations de l'équipe de Goh, qui travaillait depuis l'aube sous un soleil de plomb, et soumis désormais aux rigueurs d'une nuit étouffante. Je me surpris à soutenir mentalement ces braves qui, pour la sauvegarde de leur navire, passaient outre leur fatigue pour achever leur labeur. La canicule ambiante aiguisait ma nervosité, l'anxiété qui me pourchassait. Je ne cessais de penser à ce danger imminent dont j'ignorais tout, au courage et à la solidarité de l'équipage, à ce baiser de Mikomi sur mon front…

Mikomi…

C'est un Shaolan, il a le visage de Shaolan, mais il ne s'appelle pas Shaolan…

Et il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !!!!

Si seulement nous avions été bons amis ! Si seulement nous nous étions contentés de nous parler en toute confiance !

Mais Mikomi, oh, Mikomi…

Je ne comprends rien à ce mec ! Je ne comprends plus rien à ces liens qui sont en train de se tisser entre nous ! Il me semble intime et étranger tout à la fois, si proche et pourtant inaccessible… Un seul regard de lui me fait frémir.

Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi…

Je ne veux pas mettre un nom sur ce sentiment !

Je me levais pour échapper à ces réflexions. L'épouvante, les ombres qui glissaient dans la pièce, le silence soudain et pesant annonçant la probable fin des travaux s'ajoutaient à l'atmosphère torride de Mihara. Refermant sur moi les pans d'une épaisse robe de chambre, je sortis. Je me rendis dans la magnifique salle qui contenait la vaste piscine intérieure, déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Au-dessus de celle-ci, une vaste coupole de verre ouvrait sur le ciel criblé d'étoiles. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la piscine, trempant le bout de mes pieds dans l'eau tiède. Ici, même si le temps s'écoulait aussi lentement qu'ailleurs, l'aube parut. Je ne bougeais pas, regardant les reflets de l'astre solaire jouer avec les remous que je provoquais. J'étais sous l'emprise d'une certaine langueur, les yeux brûlants de fatigue. Un instant, je songeais à l'avenir. C'était peut-être la première fois depuis quatre ans. J'ai promis à la Reine de Cristal de retourner au Pays de Kurisutaru lorsque ma quête serait terminée… Avant, je ne pensais qu'à mourir pour être avec mon Shaolan… Mais peut-être… Que ce serait bien, de parcourir Kurisutaru à dos de Gluck … Et de rire, cheveux aux vents… Peut-être… Que je sentirais une présence protectrice derrière moi… Que quelqu'un serait là pour m'accompagner… Qu'une main m'aiderait à descendre de monture… Et qu'une épaule forte s'offrirait à ma tête étourdie…

L'épaule… De Mikomi…

… Non, ne sois pas stupide ! Tu t'enflammes pour un Shaolan que tu connais à peine ! C'est le capitaine rebelle d'un navire corsaire ! Il combat un empereur et navigue à travers les cieux de sa propre planète ! Son monde à lui, c'est Gloriana ! Qu'est-ce qu'il irait s'ennuyer avec des Glucks au pays de Kurisutaru pour une quiche comme toi ?! Mais…

« Mikomi… » murmurais-je dans un soupir qui n'entendait plus la voix de la raison…

Je relevais la tête. Celui auquel je pensais se tenait à l'autre bout de la piscine, une main appuyée sur une colonne, m'observant d'un œil indéfinissable. Etait-il vraiment là, ou rêvais-je encore ? Nos regards se sont entrelacés longuement, silencieusement, sans exprimer nos pensées. La piscine semblait un océan entre nous…

Nous avons tressaillis lorsque l'alarme qui s trouvait dans cette salle, comme dans toutes les pièces communes, a retentit. L'alerte était donnée. J'entendis dans mon dos des foulées précipitées, une effervescence inhabituelle, et tournais la tête dans cette direction. Lorsque je voulu à nouveau poser mon regard sur Mikomi, celui-ci venait de disparaître derrière la colonne…

Je me levais, couru à toute vitesse à ma cabine, m'habillais à la va vite. Puis je dévalais les couloirs de toutes mes jambes, me heurtais à un soldat, qui me décerna une galanterie dont je me moquais éperdument, et parvint enfin au poste de commandement, où tout l'équipage valide s'était déplacé. Mikomi arriva derrière moi, ayant prit soin de revêtir son uniforme de Capitaine. Ses premiers mots furent pour le commandant des archers :

« Domeki, que se passe-t-il ?! »

Paf ! Un moment de stress et il avait laissé échapper le nom de l'archer. Et une info inédite pour Kanashimi, une !

« Un quadriplace arrive dans notre direction, annonça Domeki. Il apparaît probablement sans aucune menace, mais il peut être mandaté par l'opposant…

- Ce ne sont pas quatre hommes qui nous ferons peur ! déclara le Prince Kentaro.

- Altesse, dit le lieutenant Takeshi qui avait retiré des leçons de la bataille écoulée, peut-être devrions nous faire preuve de prudence…

- En effet, reconnu le Prince, qu'en pensez-vous, Capitaine Mikomi ?

- Préparons nous à toute éventualité. Mais accueillons ces Messieurs comme il se doit, et voyons leur requête…

- Qui pour aller à leur rencontre ? Demanda le lieutenant Takeshi. Hors de question d'exposer son Altesse Kentaro.

- En tant que Capitaine, je prends mes responsabilités, décida Mikomi.

- Et je vous accompagnerais » dit soudain le sorcier, inhabituellement silencieux jusque là.

Cette idée fut aussitôt balayée par un énorme :

« NON MAIS VOUS ETES DINGUE OU QUOI ?! » qui parcouru la salle.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules.

« J'ai connu toutes les cours de cette planète. S'il faut parlementer, il n'y a pas plus diplomate que moi.

- Il n'y a pas plus idiot que toi, grogna Domeki. Les années n'y feront rien. On dirait que tu prends plaisir à te mettre en danger !

- Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis une antiquité. Ils ne gagneront rien à m'enlever et encore moins à me tuer…

- C'est sur votre mémoire que repose entièrement notre mission, rappela le prince Kentaro.

- J'ai tout expliqué à Yayoi, et sa mémoire est bien moins rouillée que la mienne. S'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, elle vous seconderait. Et puis, vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce ne sont pas quatre hommes qui nous feront peur…

- Archer, soupira le lieutenant Takeshi, faites entendre raison à ce vieux f… Hem ! A cet audacieux Sorcier…

- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, il ne m'a jamais écouté, même avant qu'il soit sourd comme un pot, dit Domeki.

- Sourd d'une oreille ! précisa l'autre vieux en lui balançant un coup de canne.

- Je suis d'accord pour qu'il m'accompagne », dit soudain Mikomi.

Nouveaux murmures dans la salle.

« … Mais… Capitaine…

- Faites moi confiance, il en garde sous le pied. De nous tous dans cette pièce, il est certainement le plus âgé, mais il s'agit tout de même du légendaire Sorcier Watanuki… »

Stupeur dans la salle. Les murmures reprirent de plus belle.

« Youhou ! En voilà un autre de joli scoop ! dis-je avec un large sourire ravi.

- CAPITAIIIINE … S'étouffa le lieutenant Takeshi en s'arrachant les cheveux. Vous venez de révéler devant tout le monde un secret d'une importance capitale ! Et devant une passagère clandestine, qui plus est !

- J'ai une confiance totale en chaque personne présente sur ce navire, y comprit Mlle Kanashimi, déclara Mikomi d'un ton si troublant qu'il me fit frémir. Tout le monde doit savoir, de manière égale, et c'est parce qu'il n'y aura que la franchise et la confiance sur ce navire que la cohésion dans notre groupe sera totale.

- C'est vrai », reconnu le prince Kentaro, et tous les autres d'approuver aussi…

A part le commandant des archers, Domeki, qui eu un soupir agacé en fusillant du regard le sorcier Watanuki. Une nouvelle chamaillerie des deux vieux se profilait, et j'étais sûre qu'elle serait croustillante…

« … Excusez moi… » dit sèchement Domeki en quittant la pièce.

Le sorcier eu l'un de ses sourires gênés qui le faisaient ressembler à un gamin.

« Hum… Je… Je dois donner des instructions à ma fille avant d'aller à la rencontre de ces quatre hommes… » dit-il en s'esquivant aussi.

Ah ben non ! J'allais rater le plus intéressant !

« Je dois… Je dois aller me repoudrer le nez ! » dis-je avec un rire crétin en quittant la pièce à mon tour. Je suis sûre que beaucoup mouraient d'envie d'aller espionner les deux vieux comme moi, mais c'était tous des militaires en conseil de guerre, personne n'avait le droit de planter là leur réunion, à part moi la passagère clandestine, ah, ah !

Traduire le « ah, ah ! » par le rire victorieux d'une fangirl psychopathe…

En attendant, pour des vieux, ils traçaient vite ! Je mis deux bonnes minutes à retrouver les deux papys du muppet show. Heureusement que leur dispute résonnait partout en écho sur les parois de métal…

« … Bon sang, pourquoi me faire une telle scène ?! criait le sorcier Watanuki. Il ne s'agit que de rencontrer quatre personnes ! S'il se produisait quoi que ce soit, le Capitaine Mikomi et notre escorte pourront agir si je ne le peux pas !

- Ce que je te reproche, c'est de toujours agir selon ton idée, sans te soucier de l'avis des autres… Répliqua sèchement l'archer Domeki, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- A mon âge, ce qu'il peut m'arriver n'a pas la moindre importance…

- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ?! Ce qui n'a aucune importance pour toi en a pour les autres ! As-tu imaginé une seconde ce que ressentirait ta fille si elle venait à te perdre ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle serait triste, même si je l'ai préparée à cette éventualité. Mais cela fait 50 ans que ma tête est mise à prix et que ma vie n'est qu'errance et cavale. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour Yayoï, elle mérite d'être heureuse…

- Et moi, je mérite quoi ?

- … Altesse… Souffla le sorcier.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque tu m'as abandonné, répliqua l'archer, la voix pleine de fêlures.

- Ce n'était pas un abandon. J'ai fais le seul choix sensé et qui s'imposait. Si je n'étais pas partit, vous auriez été exécuté, sans le moindre doute. Je… J'aurais préféré endurer l'enfer pour l'éternité plutôt que de vous voir mort, Altesse !

- L'éternité, c'est moi qui l'ai enduré. Une éternité de vide et de douleur à attendre ton retour. Et maintenant que tu es là, le peu de temps qu'il nous reste à vivre, tu veux le gâcher encore… Tu veux encore me laisser seul sans toi…

- … Shizuka… »

Silence. Ah, zut, on aurait dit qu'il ne se passait plus rien… Je me risquais à regarder dans le couloir, jetant un œil des plus indiscrets. Les deux petits vieux, au bord des larmes, se serraient doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

« L'univers est vaste. Il existe sûrement un monde où nous aurons été heureux, murmura tristement Watanuki. Mais pas dans cette vie… Peut-être, si nous avons la chance de nous réincarner… Peut-être dans une autre… »

Je sursautais en entendant dans mon dos le fracas des militaires qui avaient fini leur réunion. Les deux papys l'entendirent aussi, s'éloignèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, essuyèrent leurs yeux larmoyants et reprirent une attitude totalement détachée. Tout à coup j'eu des remords à les avoir espionnés. C'était leur histoire, leur secret, celui de leur vie entière. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu se produire 50 ans plus tôt pour les obliger à se séparer et les laisser malheureux pour le restant de leurs jours ?

Mikomi s'approcha du Sorcier Watanuki :

« Allons à la rencontre de nos invités… Si l'archer est d'accord, bien entendu.

- Je pense qu'il est d'accord, se força à sourire Watanuki.

- Oy … » confirma Domeki.

Mon cœur se serra pour lui….

*****

Quelque part, bien loin de là, sur l'une des îles innombrables de Gloriana.

Dans un immense temple, vide, froid et désert, bâtit au sommet de la plus lugubre des montagnes, formée de la roche la plus dure et la plus noire…

Noire comme la nuit, comme ce paysage désolé envahit par la brume…

Noire comme le pelage de la créature qui vit là, tapie dans l'ombre…

C'est un loup. Un loup noir, d'une taille immense, haut et large comme un tank. Ses crocs aiguisés et son regard perçant luisent dans la nuit. Sur sa tête, pile entre ses deux oreilles dressées à l'affût, a été scellé un joyau rouge rubis qui étincelle d'une aura mystique irradiante.

Depuis des siècles et des siècles, le loup est prisonnier de ce palais, entravé par des chaînes qui ont été forgées par les dieux de Gloriana en personne. Le loup est le gardien du temple, il peut aller jusqu'à son entrée mais ne peut pas en sortir. Lorsqu'il parvient jusqu'à l'entrée, il peut voir au loin le paysage de la liberté, les douces collines, et le ciel si pur et si bleu… Il reste là des heures, à contempler ce bleu qu'il aime tant…

Et souvent le loup espère voir de ce ciel tomber la neige…

En souvenir de la panthère blanche…

Mais il ne neige pas, et le loup hurle alors à l'entrée du temple qu'il protège…

En espérant, où qu'il soit dans ce monde…

Que l'autre gardien, la panthère blanche, l'entendra…

*****

Le minuscule vaisseau étranger atterrit tout près de la poupe de la caravelle. Mikomi et le sorcier Watanuki, escortés de quatorze soldats armés jusqu'aux dents, se postèrent à leur rencontre. Pour ma part, comme le reste de l'équipage, je du me contenter d'assister à la scène depuis le pont du Dark Butterfly, mais « grâce » à la brèche qui y avait été pratiquée, nous entendrions tout de l'entretien. L'un des hommes du quadriplace s'avança vers Mikomi. C'était un homme encore jeune d'une quarantaine d'années, impeccablement vêtu, et dont les cheveux coulaient en une pluie noire sur ses épaules :

« Mes hommages, dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas, je suis Leïji, fils de Reïji, émissaire du très vénérable Prince de l'île de Saïto. _( A ce nom, Mikomi sembla se fermer…)_ Hier, tard dans l'après-midi, nous avons reçu un message de détresse…

- Il provenait de nous, dit Watanuki en lui serrant la main. Nous sommes un humble équipage de voyageurs…

- N'est-ce pas le Prince d'Higashikunimaru que j'aperçois là-bas ?

- Il est ici à titre privé, grinça Mikomi.

- Mais nous veillons à sa sécurité, ajouta Watanuki. Hier, nous avons été victimes d'une attaque des forces de l'empereur Xyle Valentine …

- Valentine est un grand ennemi de notre Souverain. Si vous cherchez refuge, il se fera l'obligeance d'être votre hôte… »

Tout à coup, près de moi, je remarquais qu'une certaine agitation avait saisit le Prince Kentaro et le lieutenant Takeshi. L'archer Domeki et Yayoï n'avaient pas l'air dans leur assiette non plus…

« Altesse, avez-vous entendu ?! s'écria Takeshi. Hajime propose de nous venir en aide !

- Malgré ce qui est arrivé, l'île de Saïto reste notre alliée, répliqua Kentaro. Hajime est un gentleman…

- Est-ce bien prudent de nous y rendre… En de telles circonstances ? Demanda Domeki en coulant un regard dans ma direction…

- … Altesse… Murmura Yayoi. Cette visite risque de ranimer de douloureux souvenirs, et pour ma part… Je ne souhaite pas revivre ce drame… Affirma la jeune fille avec tristesse.

- Je sais, dit le Prince Kentaro d'une voix peinée. Mais la caravelle est endommagée et l'équipage épuisé. Toute aide est bienvenue, même s'il faut accepter celle de Saïto… »

Il fit de loin un signe convenu au Capitaine et au Sorcier, selon lequel la proposition était acceptée. Mikomi en paru plus contrarié encore, mais devait obéir…

« Sakura chan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la petite Yuko en se raccrochant aux plis de ma robe.

- Si je le savais… » soupirais-je.

« Nous acceptons votre offre avec joie, annonça Watanuki à l'émissaire. Nous devions justement nous rendre à Saïto pour les besoins de notre voyage.

- Quand serez-vous prêts à partir ?

- L'essentiel de nos dommages sera restauré aux abords de deux heures. Nous parviendrons à Saïto en très peu de temps.

- J'en avertit aussitôt mon maître : il nourrit une grande estime pour le royaume d'Higashikunimaru. Votre équipage et vous-même serez reçus en grande cérémonie. »

Après quoi, les quatre hommes saluèrent le Capitaine et le sorcier, puis repartirent à bord de leur appareil. Sur le pont, tout le monde se dispersa pour retourner à ses activités. Lorsque Mikomi revint, il y eu comme un malaise planant parmi Kentaro, Takeshi et les autres. Mikomi n'eu un mot ni un regard pour personne, et, dents serrées, il boita sèchement en traçant directement jusqu'au poste de navigation. La petite Yuko se jetant dans les bras du sorcier à son retour, je parvins à entraîner Yayoi à l'écart, dans la salle de la piscine, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, pour lui poser la question qui me malmenait de plus en plus l'esprit :

« Yayoi, je ne te demande pas de me révéler le secret de la mission du Dark Butterfly. Je veux juste savoir s'il y a quelque chose me concernant que je devrais apprendre. Pourquoi il y a des instants où j'ai l'impression que vous regardez une autre personne à travers moi, comme si j'étais un fantôme ? »

La pauvre Yayoi essuya les larmes qui lui embuaient les lunettes, puis me prit doucement les mains.

« … Tu as raison, me dit-elle enfin, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, mais je ne te dirais qu'une partie de l'histoire… Le reste… Je pense que c'est au Capitaine Mikomi de te l'expliquer…

- Mi… Mi… Mikomi ?! m'écriais-je, rougissante.

- On dirait bien que vous êtes de plus en plus proches, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

- Heu… C'est-à-dire que… Je… Voilà, quoi… M'agitais-je en perdant tous mes moyens.

- Surtout, lorsque je t'aurais raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, n'en veux à personne de ne t'avoir rien dit. Tout le monde est encore très triste de ce qui est arrivé… Mais tu peux être sûre que nous t'apprécions en tant que Kanashimi, pas parce que tu ressembles à quelqu'un que nous avons connu… »

Je frémis.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir. Dis moi tout, s'il te plait…

- Le Prince Kentaro d'Higashikunimaru avait une sœur plus jeune que lui. La Princesse Sakura…

- Je m'en doutais, dis-je, même pas surprise. Encore un double dimensionnel… ça explique pourquoi il est si fraternel avec moi… Parles moi de Sakura…

- Elle était très gentille, rieuse et pleine d'énergie. Je l'ai connue quelques temps avant que nous soyons tous rassemblés sur le Dark Butterfly. Nous étions amies…

- Tu en parles au passé….

- Sakura était promise en mariage au Prince Hajime de l'île de Saïto. C'était un mariage arrangé, mais Sakura était d'accord. C'était pour protéger Higashikunimaru de la menace de Xyle Valentine, et puis le Prince Hajime est un vrai gentilhomme… Mais au dernier moment, les fiançailles ont été rompues.

- A cause du Capitaine Mikomi ? Demandais-je, le cœur contracté, en devinant toute l'histoire.

- Oui. Le Capitaine Mikomi est arrivé encore enfant au pays d'Higashikunimaru. La Princesse Sakura et lui ont grandit ensemble. C'est le Prince Kentaro et le lieutenant Takeshi, en secret, qui leur ont servit de parents. Sakura n'avait pas conscience de ses sentiments pour le Capitaine Mikomi jusqu'à ce qu'il lui révèle son amour. Elle a alors comprit qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme un frère et qu'elle aussi partageait cet amour. Ils se sont enfuis ensemble. Ils étaient profondément amoureux. Ils ont été heureux. Je n'ai jamais vu de couple aussi radieux, ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ! Mais ça a mis une sacrée pagaille dans l'alliance entre Higashikunimaru et Saïto… Le Roi d'Higashikunimaru (un vrai blaireau, celui-là ! ) était furieux. Déjà qu'il ne tolère pas que son fils soit avec un homme, alors que sa fille prenne la fuite avec un Corsaire…

- Et le Prince Kentaro en veut aussi à Mikomi parce que sa sœur s'est enfuit avec lui ?

- Non ? LE Prince considère pratiquement le Capitaine Mikomi comme son fils. Ce qu'il lui reproche… C'est la mort de Sakura. »

Mon sang se glace, même si j'avais déjà compris.

« Mikomi est responsable de la mort de Sakura ?

- Je t'en prie, c'est à lui que tu dois demander cette partie de l'histoire, ça me coûterait trop de la raconter… Murmura Yayoi, la gorge gonflée de sanglots. Mais cette mort nous a tous foudroyés. Aucun d'entre nous n'est le même depuis ce triste jour… Et surtout le Capitaine Mikomi. Tu comprends à présent combien la situation du Dark Butterfly est compliquée. Même si le Prince Hajime veut nous venir en aide, il a gardé rancune contre le capitaine Mikomi, d'autant que même si c'était un mariage arrangé, Hajime était tombé passionnément amoureux de Sakura. Et ta présence sur ce bateau…

- Oui, je vais encore compliquer les choses parce que j'ai le visage de la Princesse défunte… Soupirais-je.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es en colère contre Mikomi ?

- Non, je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Il suffit de le voir pour comprendre combien cette mort l'a dévasté. Et je sais trop combien l'on souffre lorsqu'on perd la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde. Je suis sûre qu'il fait bien la différence entre la Princesse et moi. Parce que moi… J'arrive bien à différencier ce que j'éprouve pour mon défunt mari… Et ce que je ressens pour Mikomi. Ce n'est pas une trahison. L'amour ne meurt jamais. Mais pour ceux qui restent… Un cœur qui bat… Est la preuve qu'ils sont encore vivants…

- Kanashimi… souffla Yayoi, émue.

- Il y a autre chose que je voulais te demander. Tout à l'heure tu m'as dis que le Roi d'Higashikunimaru ne tolérait pas l'histoire du Prince Kentaro avec le lieutenant Takeshi…

- Oui. Les unions entre hommes et entre femmes ont pendant très longtemps été mal vues dans ce monde. L'idée commence petit à petit à être acceptée, même s'il est toujours interdit à un Prince de sang de s'unir à un roturier. Mais le Prince et le lieutenant ont quand même de la chance, sur ce bateau, ils sont loin d'Higashikunimaru et peuvent vivre librement leur amour. Autrefois, une situation similaire aurait été passible de la peine de mort pour tous les deux…

- Mais c'est horrible !

- En effet. La peine de mort a disparue il y a quinze ans à peine… Beaucoup n'auront pas eu leur chance…

- Comme… L'archer et ton père ? »

Yayoi hocha la tête tristement.

« Oui. Leur situation était pratiquement la même que celle du Prince Kentaro et du lieutenant Takeshi. Mais il y a 50 ans… C'était sans issue. Je ne peux pas tout te révéler, mais Domeki est issu d'une famille noble très puissante. Mon père, lui, est un roturier. Mais il a été l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de Gloriana. Dans sa jeunesse, il a vécu des milliers d'aventures à travers le monde… Et même… Les mondes… A 20 ans, il avait déjà tout vu, tout vécu. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a rencontré Domeki. Les parents de Domeki cherchaient à le marier à une jeune fille, et mon père avait été invité lors des festivités pour faire tapisserie, vu le nombre d'histoires qu'il avait à raconter pour distraire la galerie. Leur première rencontre a été une vraie catastrophe, ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat, mais au moins ça a mis de l'ambiance… Comme les parents de Domeki n'avaient pas encore choisie leur future bru, mon père est revenu les fois suivantes parce que ses chamailleries avec Domeki amusaient les invités… Et puis, petit à petit, leur animosité s'est muée en amitié. A mesure qu'ils s'apprivoisaient, cette amitié est devenue de plus en plus tendre… Jusqu'à s'embraser en une véritable passion. Ils ont tenté de garder leur relation secrète, mais elle est vite devenue évidente même pour des aveugles… Lorsque cela a été découvert, ils ont été menacés d'être condamnés à mort s'ils ne cessaient pas de se voir. Mon père a pris sa décision. Domeki était promis à un grand avenir, et il refusait absolument de le voir mourir. Comme mon père avait déjà des ennemis pour une toute autre raison, et qu'il voulait absolument protéger celui qu'il aimait de toutes ces menaces, il est partit. Loin de lui et loin de tout, là où Domeki ne pourrait pas le retrouver. Ils ne se sont pas revus pendant 50 ans, mais se sont toujours aimé… Mon père est resté seul. Je suis sa seule fille, il m'a adoptée. Domeki a été contraint à un mariage arrangé et a eu des enfants, mais il n'a jamais oublié mon père. Dès qu'il a pu casser cette union, il est partit à sa recherche… Mon père est un idiot. Il est éperdument amoureux de Domeki, mais se pensera toujours indigne de lui. Parce que Domeki est noble et lui un simple roturier… Il est vraiment vieille école…

- Rien n'est jamais simple, en amour… Je te remercie de m'avoir raconté tout ceci. Je sais à présent comment me comporter pour ne froisser personne…

- Tu sais, Kanashimi, je t'envie beaucoup. Et la petite Yuko aussi…

- Hein ?! dis-je, les yeux ronds.

- Vous avez la capacité de vous rendre dans d'autres dimensions. Vous ne resterez certainement pas à Gloriana. Moi, je suis obligée de rester dans ce monde, et je crois bien qu'à cause de cela je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse. Parce que ceux qui s'aiment sincèrement… Doivent toujours affronter les obstacles et le malheur. C'est ainsi, depuis la création de cette planète. Gloriana est le monde des amours impossibles… »

**Chapitre 21 : Tout se rejoint**

Nous sommes arrivés sur l'île de Saïto !

Je vais enfin découvrir autre chose de Gloriana que ses bateaux volants ou ses îles totalement désertes ! Nous avons été menés au palais sous une escorte fastueuse, la capitale où nous nous trouvons, portant le même nom que l'île, étant toute décorée en notre honneur. Yayoi m'avait prévenue que ses habitants sont réputés pour la fête continuelle qui régnait chez eux : la musique emplissait les rues, des tissus multicolores fouettaient au vent, les rires étaient sur tous les visages. Nous avons été placés dans plusieurs calèches, ouvertes sur le ciel bleu. Dans la mienne se trouvait le Capitaine Mikomi, le commandant des archers Domeki, le sorcier Watanuki et la petite Yuko. Resplendissante dans une robe printanière, rieuse, elle envoyait des fleurs à la foule, et mille pétales colorés s'envolaient dans l'air pur. Malgré les gardes qui entouraient la calèche, des gens se pressaient tout autour de nous avec des exclamations… Ravivant mon inquiétude…

« J'espère que tout va bien dans la calèche de Yayoi, dis-je tout haut.

- C'est aussi celle du Prince Kentaro. Vous pouvez être sûre que le lieutenant Takeshi s'occupera personnellement du moindre inconscient qui osera tenter quelque chose » rit le sorcier Watanuki. Puuis ouvrant des yeux de bambin émerveillé :

« En fait, ces gens sont si chaleureux ! Voyez cette joie ! Quel accueil, mes enfants, quel accueil !

- J'espérais que tu serais moins naïf et n'accorderais plus ta confiance à n'importe qui, soupira l'archer Domeki.

- Mon esprit est ouvert sur le monde, répliqua l'autre vieux.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est plein de courants d'air.

- Quoi ? Répètes si tu l'oses ! »

Je les observais se chamailler encore, avec une pointe de gêne. Maintenant que je savais les grandes lignes de leur histoire, j'avais l'impression de voir une querelle d'adolescents qui préfèrent se balancer des vannes plutôt que de s'avouer tout haut leurs sentiments. J'évitais de croiser le regard de Mikomi, qui se tenait assit et silencieux face à moi, indifférent à la liesse qui se jouait autour de lui, l'attitude sur la défensive. C'est bien lui qui devait se méfier le plus. Il revenait sur le territoire de son rival, et partout s'étalait la toute puissance du fiancé de la Princesse d'Higashikunimaru. Je tressaillis à l'idée d'être confrontée à cet homme qui avait adulé passionnément mon double, et sans espoir de retour. Je redoutais notre rencontre et me posais des questions sur la manière de me comporter. Je pris la résolution de protéger tout le monde : protéger Mikomi, protéger le souvenir de la Princesse Sakura, et me protéger, moi. Seuls les bras protecteurs de Mikomi étaient à même d'apaiser tous les pressentiments qui me déchiraient. J'éprouvais de tout mon être le désir de m'y réfugier en cette seconde ! Après tout, personne ne s'en serait offusqué… Sauf peut-être Mikomi lui-même, évidemment…

Mes pensées en étaient là lorsque le moment fatal se précipita : l'escorte pénétra dans l'enceinte du palais, s'arrêtant dans les jardins. Les gardes du palais firent une haie d'honneur aux arrivants. Mikomi descendit le premier de la calèche. Il aida ensuite la petite Yuko à descendre le marchepied, puis je frémis lorsqu'il me tendit la main à mon tour. Alors que j'étais parvenue au sol, sans que le Capitaine et moi n'ayons encore détachés nos mains ni nos regards, j'entendis le sorcier qui râlait encore parce que l'archer faisait attention à ce qu'il ne rate aucune marche…

« Je ne suis pas encore grabataire !!!! »

Un homme sec et d'allure un peu étrange se présenta à nous.

« Que la paix soit sur vos grâces, dit-il en faisant une courbette au ras des pâquerettes. Je me nomme Satoshi, et j'ai l'honneur extrême de vous mener à la salle du trône.

- Relevez vous, Satoshi » dit le sorcier Watanuki.

Il fit pourtant tout autant de courbettes lorsque le Prince Kentaro arriva, accompagné du lieutenant Takeshi, de Yayoi et tous les autres…

« Soyez prêt à agir à la moindre alerte, glissa le lieutenant à Mikomi. Il faut en priorité protéger le prince, le sorcier et les demoiselles… »

Nous avons fait une entrée somptueuse au palais, un tapis de fleurs odorantes nous accompagnant jusqu'à la salle du trône, qui étincelait de mille feux. En son centre siégeait le Prince Hajime. 27 ans, le teint mat, le visage aux traits réguliers, un corps d'athlète et une allure indéniable. Un soleil à lui tout seul, qui devait faire bien des ravages dans les cœurs… Je fus surprise lorsqu'il se le va lentement et m'adressa la parole avant le Prince Kentaro ou le Capitaine Mikomi eux-mêmes, avec un chaleureux sourire teinté de stupeur et de nostalgie :

« Eh bien voilà un adorable visage qui ne m'est pas inconnu… Mes hommages, Mademoiselle …

- Il s'agit de Mademoiselle Kanashimi, du monde de Firiel, coupa le Prince Kentaro. Elle est… Le double dimensionnel de notre regrettée Princesse, et de passage dans cette dimension avant de poursuivre sa route à travers l'univers…

- Une voyageuse des dimensions, hein ? On dirait que ça se multiplie, ces derniers temps… On a déjà eu ce chasseur de vampires… Comment s'appelait-il, déjà , Satoshi ?

- Seishiro, je crois, votre Altesse…

- Oui, il n'est pas resté longtemps. Il n'y avait rien chez nous qui puisse l'intéresser… Et puis il y a eu aussi ce drôle de gamin qui vous ressemblait, Capitaine Mikomi… Il était vraiment dans un sale état…

- Shaolan clone, frémis-je.

- Un clone ? Voilà qui est intéressant… En tout cas, il n'a même pas voulu de notre aide, et est repartit aussitôt pour une autre dimension… Une histoire de futur à sauver et de clés, qu'il devait rejoindre le vrai lui, enfin nous n'avons strictement rien compris… »

Je serrais le poing, dépitée. Comme je le pensais, l'assassin de mon mari m'avait encore échappé…

Je sursautais lorsque le Prince Hajime descendit de son piédestal, puis me faisant face, me saisit fébrilement une main, l'embrassant avec effusion comme s'il n'y avait plus que nous deux en ce monde !

« Contez moi la raison pour laquelle une aussi ravissante créature que vous doit parcourir l'univers…

- Elle vous le racontera certainement après que nous ayons fait le point sur la bataille que nous avons essuyé contre la flotte de Xyle Valentine, coupa le Prince Kentaro en rappelant la présence des autres personnes.

- J'ai eu vent de cette histoire, dit le Prince Hajime avec un demi sourire. On dit que c'est l'insolence fougueuse du Capitaine Mikomi qui a sauvé le Dark Butterfly… »

Mikomi, le regard cloué sur ma main qui demeurait captive du Prince Hajime ? ne réagit pas à la prononciation de son nom. Le lieutenant Takeshi lui envoya un discret cou de coude :

« Capitaine, son Altesse de Saïto parle de vous… »

Son Altesse de Saïto…

Il avait toujours rêvé de lui faire ravaler son demi sourire…

Mikomi fit un pas en avant et s'appliqua en une belle révérence de circonstance :

« Votre Altesse, veuillez recevoir en mon nom la gratitude de l'équipage du Dark Butterfly pour cet accueil et pour nous offrir refuge et assistance. Une fois de plus votre… Générosité… Vous honore… »

Mikomi aussi était un gentleman, au point de prononcer ces mots à son rival, même si je devinais combien il lui en coûtait…

« Soit, répondit Hajime, vous parlez bien , mon Capitaine, et ce sera un plaisir pour moi d'être votre hôte. Ma Demoiselle, mes Sieurs, vous voici placés sous la protection de Saïto.

- Pourquoi il nous parle comme s'il avait un balai dans le cul, le Monsieur ? Demanda la petite Yuko à la pauvre Yayoi, qui en eu un sourire tout gêné…

- Hum… C'est une jolie couronne que vous avez là… C'est du vrai or ou c'est du plaqué ? » demanda le sorcier Watanuki, s'enfonçant en voulant détourner la conversation.

« Je vous laisse découvrir le palais et y prendre vos aises. En vérité, vous arrivez juste à temps pour le bal que nous y célébrons ce soir. Vous me feriez beaucoup d'honneur d'y être mes invités… Maintenant, excusez moi, mais je dois me retirer… »

Là-dessus, le Prince Hajime tapa dans ses mains, et une musique de fanfare annonça qu'il quittait la salle, ce qu'il fit dans une cérémonie superficielle et ridicule, suivit de sa cour, de ses gardes et quelques autres personnes. Hajime aurait été le Prince Charmant s'il n'avait été atteint d'une mégalomanie aigue, doublée d'un égocentrisme écrasant. Avant de disparaître tout à fait, il me fit un signe de tête, et je lui rendis un sourire un peu crispé pour ne pas provoquer un incident diplomatique en lui collant une baffe. Puis je croisais le regard ironique de Mikomi, et une petite voix dans ma tête ricana :

« Tu t'es encore fourrée dans de beaux draps, Kanashimi… »

Des draps de soie ….

*****

Ailleurs… Pas très loin, finalement. Un immense vaisseau d'acier noir profilait sa silhouette longiligne dans la nuit. Drapé dans les amples plis de sa cape, Xyle Valentine se promenait dans les vastes couloirs de son empire. Partout résonnait en écho les ahans des soldats s'entraînant à tuer, les hurlements des prisonniers, étroitement enfermés et soumis aux plus horribles tortures. Kael, la forteresse volante, était à l'image de son maître : sombre, froide, indestructible. Un soldat salua le passage du sorcier empereur. Il avait la belle trentaine. Un visage charismatique et dédaigneux à la beauté figée, des cheveux aux reflets ambrés, des yeux d'un gris acier, un sourire d'Iceberg pour pub de dentifrice, un corps de statue grecque. Son ambition était la terreur, la haine. La haine de l'amour. L'amour du néant, si jubilatoire ! En quelques années, il avait ensemencé Gloriana de la mort. Son armée s'était emparée du pouvoir sur de nombreuses îles, en avait détruites tout autant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir entraver sa marche vers l'infini.

Rien, sauf…

Il jeta un regard sec vers le hublot. Kael, sa navette, voguait vers l'île de Saïto, ses espions l'ayant déjà informé que le Dark Butterfly s'y était réfugié. Il devait contrecarrer leur plan. Il devait les supprimer au plus vite, ou retrouver les temples des dieux gardiens avant eux. Il ne pouvait concevoir que plus faibles puissent le vaincre… Xyle haïssait Mikomi. Xyle haïssait, plutôt, le Prince Shaolan du royaume de Lihan… Et il le haïssait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas su voir le danger qu'il représenterait peut-être un jour lorsqu'il l'avait connu, douze ans plus tôt… C'est à cette époque qu'il aurait dû le tuer… Mais il n'était alors qu'un enfant, et rien ne laissait présager qu'il survivrait pour devenir un jour son adversaire le plus redoutable…

« Toujours rêveur, mon cœur ? »

L'homme se retourna. Oroko, sa petite amie officielle, ensorceleuse à l'esprit aussi tordu que le sien, avançait vers lui de sa démarche chaloupée, plantée sur des talons aiguilles en acier. C'était une beauté vénéneuse sculpturale, aux lèvres de sang, à la carnation glaciale, pourvue d'une longue chevelure d'encre, de jambes interminables, et dont le goût vestimentaire se réduisait à des robes si échancrées et décolletées qu'elles ne cachaient que le strict nécessaire.

« Quelles nouvelles m'apporte-tu ? » demanda Xyle en la saisissant par la taille.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière, faisant jouer ses longs cils.

« Ming Yun pleurait encore…

- Cette gamine ne fait que ça ! Je vais finir par la buter !

- Mais ses prédictions nous sont précieuses…

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Oroko lui tendit un bout de parchemin. L'empereur sorcier s'empara de l'oracle, qu'il déplia.

_« Lorsque le nouveau dragon et la première neige,_

_Et de mondes en mondes les cinq autres clés_

_Ayant unis leurs forces et celles de leurs alliés_

_Auront vaincus l'âme sans corps et l'ange noir_

_Lorsque le Prince de feu aura réunis le loup et le tigre_

_Lorsque le loup et le tigre de leur troisième forme seront possédés_

_Alors celle qui ne vit ni ne meurt_

_reviendra en Gloriana_

_Et cessera le règne de L'empereur voleur »_

Xyle froissa le parchemin avec agacement.

« J'ignore qui est tout ce beau monde , mais je ne les laisserais pas mettre fin à mon règne !!!! »

*****

« Alors ?

- Je ne sortirais jamais habillé ainsi !

- Nous sommes sûrs que cela vous sied à merveille… Allons, sortez de votre cachette, que nous puissions voir le résultat !

- Non ! »

Impossible de savoir si la tenue protocolaire, prêtée à Mikomi, lui seyait ou non. Car le grand Capitaine rebelle, héros de la quête du Dark Butterfly , s'était caché dans un placard… Dont il ne voulait plus sortir ! Dehors, l'archer Domeki, le visage inexpressif, faisait la porte manteau, les bras chargés de vêtements, pendant que le sorcier Watanuki tentait de raisonner le jeune Capitaine.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Si vous voulez danser, il faudra aller au bal dans cette tenue ! »

Mikomi ouvrit le battant :

« Je vous préviens : Un mot de travers et je vous cloue avec mes dagues !

- Je ne dirais rien, c'est une promesse ! jura Watanuki.

- Je resterais muet comme une carpe » affirma Domeki.

Mikomi parut enfin dans sa tenue obligatoire : Mocassins, culottes, pantalon bouffant, pourpoint doré…

« Parfait ! s'exclama Watanuki.

- Parfait ?! Mes pieds étouffent, mon arrière train est outrageusement serré, et j'ai l'impression que si je fais un mouvement de plus, mon pantalon va craquer… Il faut être malade pour porter cette tenue !

- Regardez, j'ai la même que vous…

- C'est bien ce que je dis…

- Aaaah, cessez de vous plaindre, soupira Watanuki. Que je sache, personne ne vous a obligé à porter une robe pailletée et emplumée de meneuse de cabaret…

- Toi, à son âge, ça t'aurait bien allé… Commenta Domeki.

- Mais où es-tu aller pêcher une idée aussi tordue ?! » s'étrangla le Sorcier, pivoine et outré d'une telle supposition !

Quand à Mikomi, il finit par ravaler sa fierté la tête haute, fort et digne malgré l'outrage …

« Est-ce que tout le monde a suivit mes ordres en cas d'imprévu ? Demanda-t-il soudain, plus sérieux.

- Oui, Capitaine… Répondit Domeki. Et Mademoiselle Yayoi se trouve déjà avec Yuko à bord du Dark Butterfly…

- ça n'a pas été facile de lui faire admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas assister au bal, soupira Watanuki.

- Il ne faut pas nous laisser surprendre comme lors de l'attaque aérienne. Le Prince Kentaro est obligé d'assister au bal de ce soir, mais il nous faudra à tout prix le protéger. Je ne crois pas une seconde que le Prince Hajime ait pardonné à Higashikunimaru l'affront des fiançailles brisées, ni la mort de la Princesse Sakura…

- Dans ce cas, c'est plutôt vous qui êtes en danger, Capitaine…

- Je le sais bien… Murmura-t-il tristement en posant une main sur sa hanche blessée. Mais il préfère certainement me laisser vivre, rongé par la douleur et la culpabilité… Même s'il était clément envers moi… Pour ma part, je ne me pardonnerais jamais ce qui est arrivé… »

Il quitta la pièce en boitillant tristement.

« … Et toi, tu te pardonneras un jour ? Demanda soudain Domeki à Watanuki.

- Vous êtes en vie, Altesse, c'est tout ce que je souhaitais… Murmura le Sorcier en prenant soin d le vouvoyer à nouveau pour bien marquer la distance.

- Je me suis souvent dis que si j'avais su à temps ce que tu projetais de faire, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de m'enfuir avec toi, quitte à en mourir si jamais on nous rattrapait…

- Vous ne pensez pas ces paroles…

- ça aurait été moins douloureux que les 50 ans de silence, d'incompréhension et de peine auxquelles tu m'as condamné. J'aurais préféré mourir pour toi.

- Vous ne l'auriez pas fait. Vous saviez que si je vous découvrais mort, je me serais tué aussitôt après. Et vous vouliez que je vive. Aujourd'hui encore, vous ne pensez qu'à me protéger.

- C'était inéluctable, alors ?

- Le cycle sans fin du destin.

- Watanuki… » murmura l'archer en lui prenant doucement la main. Le sorcier fit un effort douloureux pour repousser encore cette étreinte.

« Hâtons nous, le bal va commencer, et l'on compte sur notre présence… » dit-il en quittant la pièce à son tour.

Tous les invités étaient réunis dans la salle de bal, les femmes dans leurs robes les plus précieuses, les hommes dans leurs costumes uniformément risibles. Le Prince Kentaro était particulièrement dans son élément, glissant d'un invité à l'autre avec les sourires et les dialogues de circonstance, suivit comme une ombre par le lieutenant Takeshi, aux aguets. Mikomi se tenait à l'écart, scrutant la salle d'un œil de lynx. Un frémissement félin parcouru son dos lorsqu'il vit débarquer Hajime dans un accoutrement Princier encore plus ridicule que son costume protocolaire.

« … Et Kanashimi ? » se demanda le Capitaine, plus nerveux en constatant mon absence.

Soudain, sur un geste du Prince Hajime , le bal débuta : Fanfare, violons et fifrelins se succédèrent. Enfin, l'orchestre entama un morceau, et des personnes commencèrent à s'inviter à danser. Comme Mikomi se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour obtenir un meilleur angle de vue, le Sorcier Watanuki, arrivé derrière lui, ne résista pas au plaisir de le pousser dans le dos : sans réaliser quoi que ce soit, le Capitaine se trouva cerné au milieu de la piste de danse, parmi les cavaliers et cavalières, où il fut happé, poussé, bousculé, les pieds écrasés, avant qu'il ne réussisse à se frayer un passage dans cette marée humaine, virevoltante. Enfin, il atteint l'autre bout de la salle et fit des signes à Watanuki :

« Vous êtes un homme mort ! »

Près du Sorcier, Domeki fronça les sourcils d'un air redoutable, et eu un vague geste de la main qui voulait dire :

« Retournez vous ! »

Mikomi le fit.

J'étais là, dans une ample robe de mousseline bleue, ma peau constellée par une rivière de perles comme autant de larmes de rosée… J'étais là… Et cernée par les plus abominables dragueurs !

Mikomi n'écouta pas un mot du Prince Kentaro, qui venait de se poster à côté de lui pour s'extasier du fait que la soirée était très réussie. Mikomi marcha droit, écartant de son chemin tous les danseurs qui venaient de le bousculer, et en fit même trébucher un qui s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet. Mikomi marcha droit vers ces types qui avaient l'audace de chercher grâce à mes yeux…

Fallait pas exagérer non plus !

Mais sa marche déterminée fut soudain interrompue lorsqu'il fut happé par la main d'une baronne à l'énorme embonpoint, emporté irrémédiablement vers la farandole à laquelle participait désormais toute la salle. Il me croisa, recroisa, sans jamais me quitter des yeux, se heurtant à mon regard, qui le dardait aussi. Et plus Mikomi se démenait, plus j'étais emportée loin de lui. Je m'amusais de son regard d'agonisant, rit lorsque l'instant d'une demi seconde, nos mains se touchèrent enfin. Mais nous avons été de nouveau séparés, éloignés l'un de l'autre , constamment, fatalement… Quand la musique de la farandole cessa enfin, Mikomi était perdu au beau milieu de la foule, bien loin de moi, qui me trouvait à l'extrémité de la salle.

Trop loin… Nous nous sommes perdus de vue.

J'étais en train de me demander comment j'allais pouvoir me diriger au milieu de cette masse compacte, quand une main m'attira en arrière.

« Ma Demoiselle… »

Le Prince Hajime ! Je l'avais oublié, celui-là !

« Altesse ? Demandais-je alors que la musique venait de reprendre.

- Je me demandais si vous me feriez l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse… »

La première idée qui me traversa était du pur Kanashimi : mon poing dans ses dents, et je me débarrassais du gros lourd ! Sauf que c'était le gros lourd Princier qui organisait la soirée, et un incident diplomatique n'aurait arrangé ni les affaires de Mikomi, ni celles du Dark Butterfly.

Je tendis donc la main au Prince Hajime, mais à peine avions nous fait un tour sur nous-mêmes qu'il m'entraîna à l'écart, près de l'embrasure sombre d'une fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit constellée d'étoiles.

« Pourquoi avez-vous embarqué à bord du Dark Butterfly ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

- Nous vous l'avons déjà dis, je voyage de mondes en mondes. J'ai atterrit par hasard sur ce bateau.

- Un hasard, vraiment ? Soupira-t-il. Quel est votre rôle à bord du navire ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai veillé sur les blessés suite à la bataille que nous avons essuyés.

- « Nous » ? De qui parlez-vous ? Le Capitaine Mikomi et vous ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation…

- Que vous a-t-il dit et promis ? Vous a-t-il parlé de celle qui vous ressemblais, et qui est morte par sa faute ?!

- Elle s'appelait Sakura d'Higashikunimaru, rectifiais-je. Ne souillez pas sa mémoire en proférant de tels mensonges ! »

Je voulais partir, mais il me retint en s'emparant de mon poignet. Je contins ma répulsion, ma honte et ma colère pour ne pas causer de tort à Mikomi et au Prince Kentaro.

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge, répéta le Prince Hajime. Ma bien aimée fiancée est morte par la faute de ce Corsaire ! Et vos insolentes ressemblance et beauté sont une provocation qu'il m'agite sous le nez pour me blesser encore ! »

Je frémis d'effroi, voyant se dessiner un incendie téméraire dans ses yeux.

« Reculez, dis-je, la voix nouée, en serrant le poing, devinant que l'incident diplomatique ne tenait plus qu'au bon vouloir de ce maudit Prince…

- Avez-vous une seule idée de ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux ?! Sakura avait déferlée dans ma vie comme la vague sur une plage déserte et aride, elle avait chamboulé toutes mes idées, tous mes principes, fait de moi un homme neuf et meilleur ! Mikomi me l'a volée et il a été incapable de la protéger ! Il vous détruira aussi si vous lui cédez votre cœur ! Laissez moi vous sauver du Capitaine ! Vous êtes digne d'être aimée… Sinc7rement aimée !

- Assez ! le coupais-je dans son délire. Je ne vous connais pas, et je n'ai besoin d'être sauvée ni par vous, ni par qui que ce soit ! Je ne suis pas votre Sakura ! J'ignore si Mikomi est réellement responsable de sa mort, mais contrairement à vous, il fait bien la différence entre nous deux… Je… Je ne veux plus du poids du passé ! m'écriais-je, la gorge nouée de larmes. J'ai rencontré un garçon qui est, comme moi, en quête de rédemption… Mikomi a ouvert mon cœur à la vie… Et à l'amour ! »

Le Prince Hajime sembla se glacer entièrement.

« Vous aimez le Capitaine Mikomi… Vraiment ? »

Ces mots résonnèrent avec un écho houleux dans ma tête… Un tourbillon froid, vide et insensé, où se superposèrent successivement des images de Shaolan, mon Shaolan, mon défunt mari, ses sourires, ses mots tendres, sa mort atroce à l'hôpital…

Et d'autres de ce nouveau Shaolan, le Capitaine Mikomi, ses regards envoûtants, sa protection masculine, cet espoir qu'il tenait jusque dans son nom…

Et mon cœur battait au même rythme…

Et je ne pouvais plus le nier…

Shaolan… Mon Shaolan… Pardonne moi…

L'amour que je te porte ne s'éteindra jamais…

Mais il y a cet autre sentiment qui a envahit mon cœur …

« C'est la vérité, dis-je enfin. Je suis amoureuse du Capitaine Mikomi. »

Le regard du Prince Hajime se durcit, puis lorsqu'il le posa derrière moi, je me retournais. Un silence chut, pesant et froid comme le couperet. Mikomi, posément se rapprocha de nous. Il paraissait absolument inébranlable et flegmatique, le visage imperméable à toute émotion, comme à son habitude. Il enflait pourtant dans ses veines la rage du fauve, incandescente, violente, flamboyante.

« … Viens… » dit-il doucement en tendant une main dans ma direction.

Il m'avait enfin tutoyée !

« Oh, Mikomi… » murmurais-je d'une voix défaillante et soulagée.

Je m'arrachais à l'étreinte du Prince Hajime, me précipitais vers Mikomi, me réfugiais vers ses bras, tremblant sous le choc de l'outrage qu'on nous avait porté, et en me sentant femme pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mikomi caressa mes cheveux d'une main apaisante, concentrant toute sa fermeté à ne pas répondre par un duel aux provocations du Prince Hajime…

Celui-ci soupira en persiflant un ultime sarcasme :

« Tu gagnes encore, on dirait… Mais si tu as un tant soit peu des sentiments que cette malheureuse éprouve pour toi, aies le courage de lui révéler comment a périt la précédente ! »

J'ignore pourquoi, ces mots me firent mal. Plus pour la princesse défunte que pour moi… Je fondis en larmes dans les bras du Capitaine… La férocité avec laquelle Mikomi scruta Hajime contrastait de manière évidente avec l'imperturbabilité de son aplomb. Déstabilisé, le Prince Hajime perdit toute sa morgue et battit en retraite, nous laissant enfin seuls, Mikomi et moi.

« C'est faux, suffoquais-je, en larmes, dans les bras de Mikomi… Il ment ! Moi je sais qu'il ment ! … C'est impossible que la Princesse Sakura ait pu être malheureuse avec toi !... Elle t'aimait certainement… Plus que sa vie elle-même ! »

Comme il ne répondait pas, je m'obligeais à maîtriser le trouble de mes sens, à me détacher des bras de Mikomi, d'oser lever les yeux vers lui. Posé sur moi, son regard avait perdu toute sa férocité. Il vibrait d'une infinie tendresse, du feu d'une passion contenue… Et d'une émotion si déchirante… Mikomi… ôtant de son pourpoint un mouchoir au doux voile immaculé, il effleura doucement les larmes de mon visage, et je frémis au contact de sa main.

« Oh, Kanashimi, murmura-t-il, j'aurais dû être là pour te protéger de ses assauts… J'aurais dû lui planter ma dague au travers de la gorge lorsqu'il t'accablait de ses paroles… Je ne me pardonnerais pas la peine qu'il t'a causée…

- Oublies cela ! Je suis heureuse maintenant que tu es là, avec moi ! »

Mes mots semblèrent le chambouler douloureusement. Il se statufia de peur et de souffrance. Ses yeux criaient qu'il voulait se rapprocher de moi, me prendre dans ses bras, m'aimer… Son corps le trahissait et le lui interdisait, tétanisé…

« Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée. Je ne peux pas t'imposer la vie que je lui ai fait endurer et je ne supporterais pas de te voir disparaître comme elle…

- Je ne disparaîtrais pas ! jurais-je solennellement. Et si quelqu'un veut bien enfin me raconter ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre Sakura, je te jure que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que sa mort n'ait pas été vaine ! »

Les yeux de Mikomi, touché, luisaient à présent d'un éclat intense, ardent, fougueux, véritablement passionné, mais sa douleur était plus grande encore…

« Oh, parles moi, suppliais-je, je ne peux plus supporter ce silence… Parles moi, ne m'oblige pas à me damner pour arracher un mot de toi. Dis moi tout, par pitié, dis moi comment c'est arrivé… »

Mikomi secoua douloureusement la tête, prit délicatement mes mains dans les siennes, rassemblant son courage. Enfin, nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

« Kanashimi… Ma Kanashimi… »

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon nom avec autant d'adoration, de manière aussi intime, possessive. J'en fus chamboulée de tout mon être. Mais alors que Mikomi s'apprêtait à continuer, son visage changea radicalement d'expression, dénotant la plus grande stupéfaction : il me poussa vivement vers le sol, et c'est à plat ventre que nous sommes tombés !

D'un bout à l'autre de la grande salle de bal, les vitraux explosèrent violemment, projetant des débris alentours, et submergeant d'une vague de terreur la foule présente sur les lieux. L'instant d'après, des mitrailles de glace et de balles survolait la salle, faisant quelques victimes au passage….

« Oh non, ça recommence… Les hommes de Xyle Valentine… » murmura Mikomi, qui faisait au-dessus de moi rempart de son corps afin que je ne sois pas touchée. Il eu le regard déterminé de l'homme de guerre, ce regard que je connaissais si bien, à présent…

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue avec vénération.

Un sourire déterminé irradia mon visage. De son agilité féline, Mikomi m'entraîna jusque dans un recoin sûr, puis rampa comme une ombre jusqu'à l'un des snipers, qu'il avait repéré, et qu'il dégomma d'un coup de dague.

Le Prince Kentaro avait remarqué le geste du Capitaine : il ordonna aux soldats du Dark Butterfly de prendre les armes, et ce fut soudain un enfer de jets ioniques, de cliquetis métalliques… Au milieu de la débâcle des civils, j'ôtais les couches vaporeuses qui m'encombraient et me lançait à mains nues dans la lutte.

« Salut les copains, dis-je à quatre hommes qui me faisaient face, on joue à chat ? »

Les soldats de Xyle Valentine se regardèrent entre eux, avant de pointer sur moi leurs armes. De roulades en sauts périlleux, j'évitais leurs tirs, puis balançais l'un des hommes à terre d'un coup de pied, frappais la nuque d'un autre du revers, avant d'effectuer une rotation pour enfoncer mon poing dans le thorax du troisième, qui en perdit le souffle. Restait le quatrième, qui fonçait droit sur moi en ricanant, mais avec une telle lourdeur que j'eu le temps de prendre l'arme de l'un des vaincus pour en envoyer le jet glacial sur l'homme, qui en resta figé dans sa course.

« Je me trouve un peu rouillée » pensais-je avec une douleur dans la cheville.

Je sursautais quand un cinquième homme s'abattit à mes pieds, une dague fichée en travers de la gorge.

« On s'assure toujours que le danger ne vient pas de derrière ! gronda Mikomi.

- Comme il se la pète ! Il me fait la leçon, maintenant ! » m'écriais-je, ébahie.

Un silence incongru, pesant… Le Prince Kentaro, le lieutenant Takeshi, le Sorcier Watanuki et l'archer Domeki se figèrent dans leurs gestes… Le valet Satoshi sortit la tête du recoin où il s'était réfugié, le Prince Hajime se redressa de sous la table où il s'était planqué…

Xyle Valentine entrait.

Majestueux dans son costume de latex noir, flanqué pour ne pas dire collé par une Oroko qui aurait pu être arrêtée pour racolage, il émanait de lui un parfum de poison mortel. Sa voix retentit en écho, vibrante, gutturale :

« Moi, Xyle Valentine, empereur suprême de Gloriana, déclare en ce jour que tout Saïto, hommes et biens, m'appartiens, et que quiconque s'opposera à moi sera exécuté ainsi ! »

Une gemme au centre de son costume s'activa, ce qui eu pour effet d'exploser un innocent quidam à quelques pas de lui, ses morceaux de chair sanguinolente étalés en un tapis magenta.

« Vu ? »

Oui, vu. Tous étaient tétanisés de terreur.

Je comprimais la tension qui se jouait en moi. Au moment où le pouvoir de la gemme s'était activé, j'avais clairement vu apparaître en son centre l'ombre d'une plume de la Princesse Sakura du Pays de Clow !

1) Pourquoi Shaolan Clone était repartit pour un autre monde sans s'en emparer ? Il n'arrivait plus à percevoir l'énergie des plumes, ou je l'avais trop amoché au cours de notre combat ? A moins qu'il ait voulu la laisser pour l'autre Shaolan et son équipe de voyageurs … Non, impossible…

2) Pourquoi c'était toujours un minable comme ce Xyle Valentine qui venait compliquer les choses en trouvant les plumes avant nous ?!

Tout à coup, Xyle posa son regard vénéneux sur le Capitaine Mikomi. L'air devint électrique, et je sentis y crépiter la haine, le mépris et la surprise…

« Saisissez les ! » ordonna Xyle à ses hommes en nous désignant, Mikomi et moi.

Je reculais, cherchant désespérément une issue alors que tous les soldats courraient vers nous…

« Prends ma main ! »

Mikomi. Mon seul point de repère dans ce chaos…

Il m'entraîna vers un escalier, tandis que des mitrailles de glace nous léchaient les pieds, transformant chaque marche en bloc de glace, lisse et glissant. Alors que Mikomi était parvenu en haut de l'escalier, celui-ci, fragilisé, s'écroula sur lui-même, et je basculais dans le vide. Mikomi me rattrapa par une main, avec une force toute masculine, puis m'attira vers la sécurité de l'étage supérieur, vers ses bras ou je m'effondrais.

« Je suis vraiment un boulet… murmurais-je, la tâte appuyée contre son épaule.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, on va s'en sortir… »

Du haut de notre refuge, Mikomi fit un signe convenu à Domeki. Aussitôt, tout l'équipage du Dark Butterfly dégaina des grappins, et les enclenchant, s'échappa par les fenêtres restées ouvertes aux quatre vents depuis l'assaut des forces de Xyle Valentine, qui ne pouvaient que les laisser s'évader, béatement…

« Mais enfin, Takenoooou !!!! » hulula le Prince Kentaro lorsque son lieutenant le prit sous le bras pour s'enfuir. Watanuki n'avait pas l'air ravi non plus lorsque Domeki l'embarqua de la même manière…

« A notre tour, maintenant, dit Mikomi en ôtant de son pourpoint un grappin… Je crois que tu as compris le système… »

Je secouais la tête en riant :

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas m'enlever comme une demoiselle en détresse ? »

Je le saisis alors par la taille, et, lui volant le grappin, en accrochait la pointe au plafond.

« Kanashimi, non ! hurla Mikomi, courroucé. Non. Noooon ! »

Trop tard. Je l'embarquais déjà dans un plongeon fantastique, balayant les têtes de tous ceux qui restaient dans la salle. Grisée par la vitesse et le cœur en tumulte, je sentis se resserrer sur moi les bras de ma « victime », qui me conjurait par tous les dieux d'arrêter mon numéro de cirque. J'éclatais de rire et nous dirigeait tout droit vers une fenêtre grande ouverte à notre évasion. Peu après, nous avons atterris en catastrophe, roulant l'un sur l'autre sur le sol herbeux, au dehors du château.

« Kanashimi, tu me le payeras cher, s'écria Mikomi, perché au-dessus de moi, les yeux en furie. Tu me le payeras cher ! Très, très cher ! »

Je fis peu de cas de ces piètres menaces, écroulée de rire parmi les fleurs.

« Ah… Tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde… » soupira Mikomi, vaincu…

Alors, il se pencha délicatement vers moi et déposa sur mes lèvres légèrement entrouvertes un baiser rapide et délicieux, sucré comme le miel, brûlant comme la piqûre du scorpion… Le ciel et les astres se mirent à tournoyer dans une valse suave au-dessus de nous… Je n'osais plus réagir, tétanisée de stupeur et par une émotion qui me dépassait, le cœur cognant comme un tambour dans ma poitrine troublée…

Mikomi me rendit enfin mon souffle, et me prit à nouveau la main, avec sa galanterie de gentilhomme, une timidité touchante et une tendresse infinie.

« Dépêchons nous, avant que l'on nous rattrape… Viens, tout le monde nous attend sur le Dark Butterfly… »

En effet, lorsque nous y sommes parvenus, la caravelle était prête à décoller, et personne ne manquait à l'appel…

« Kanashimi ! » cria la petite Yuko en se précipitant vers mes bras, suivie de Yayoi.

L'archer Domeki fit le bilan mécanique.

« L'équipe de Goh nous informe que tout est réparé et en parfait état de manœuvrer… Doit-on entamer la procédure pour appareiller ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix… Dit Mikomi. Valentine vient d'investir Saïto avec une partie de sa flotte, provoquer un combat serait risquer de détruire l'île, et les innocents qui s'y trouvent. Mieux vaut se replier… »

Il frémit en se tournant vers le Prince Kentaro, ajoutant :

« Avec votre autorisation, Altesse…

- Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur, soupira Kentaro. Nous ne sommes pas encore de taille à lutter contre Valentine, et je ne veux plus de morts injustes… » ajouta-t-il en me regardant avec tristesse.

« Pardonnez moi, Altesse, dis-je. Sans doute aurais-je mieux fait de rester avec Yayoi et Yuko à bord de la navette. Je n'ai fais qu'aggraver la tension entre Higashikunimaru et Saïto… Et réveiller en vous tous la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher… »

Stupeur parmi les garçons. Yayoi rougit en baissant la tête.

« J'avoue. C'est moi qui lui ai dit. Mais elle avait le droit de savoir… »

Silence…

« Mademoiselle Kanashimi, vous n'êtes absolument pas responsable des évènements qui ont précédés votre venue sur Gloriana… » dit soudain le lieutenant Takeshi, qui savait décidément sortir les phrases les plus surprenantes au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins.

« C'est vrai, approuva le Prince Kentaro en souriant.

- Et même… Je crois que la personne qui a le mieux défendu la mémoire de Sakura… C'est bien toi, Kanashimi… » approuva Yayoi.

Je me tournais vers Mikomi. Son regard avait une expression étrange, où je sentais se mêler… Les sentiments présents et la brûlure passée… Je le ressentais intensément… Il était fier de moi… Et peut-être même, espérais-je follement… Peut-être bien qu'il m'aimait…

Mais… Le souvenir de sa Sakura était toujours là. Il l'aimait aussi, il l'aimait toujours, j'en étais certaine. Tout comme je savais qu'il culpabilisait douloureusement de l'avoir perdue… De l'avoir vue mourir sous ses yeux… Je ne pouvais rien lui reprocher. J'éprouvais exactement la même chose. A présent, je savais que mon cœur était partagé entre cet amour inattendu et tempétueux que j'éprouvais pour Mikomi, et celui que je gardais pour mon Shaolan, dont je jurais toujours de venger la mort…

Tandis que ces pensées se bousculaient en moi, la Caravelle s'éloignait toujours plus de l'île de Saïto. Un sentiment de tristesse et d'espoir mêlé parcouru l'équipage. Tous espéraient pouvoir revenir bientôt pour libérer l'île de l'emprise de Valentine… Mikomi se sentit le devoir de remotiver les troupes. Il recommença à s'activer, distribuant les tâches, les ordres, les invectivassions…

« … Et surtout, je ne veux voir personne se décourager, dit-il. Nous sommes un équipage de valeur, dont nul péril ne saurait assombrir le… »

Il s'interrompit soudain, son visage devenant livide.

« Ce n'est rien… Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, posant une main sur sa hanche.

- Mikomi ? »

Il s'écroula sur lui-même, tombant au sol, les yeux clos.

« Capitaine ?! » s'exclama l'archer Domeki.

Je me jetais près du corps, cherchant son pouls.

« Où est le sorcier ?! demandais-je, tentant de dominer mes sentiments pour garder les bons gestes.

- Il s'occupe des blessés à l'infirmerie, répondit Yayoi en s'activant aussi. Yuko ! Cours prévenir grand-père !

- Oui ! » répondit la petite fille en s'enfuyant à toute vitesse.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Mikomi, inanimé.

« … Shaolan… Mon Dieu… C'est pas le moment… » murmura le Prince Kentaro, choqué…

Puis il s'écria, mi furieux, mi blessé, ses nerfs lâchant :

« … Shaolan !!!! Je t'interdis de mourir maintenant !... Tu dois te battre ! … Sakura te l'as demandé… C'est la dernière chose qu'elle t'a demandé… Tu dois garder l'espoir… MIKOMI !!!! »

Le Prince fondit en sanglots. Takeshi l'attira en arrière, vers la protection de ses bras :

« … Viens, dit-il en osant le tutoyer. Tu dois les laisser s'occuper de lui. Elles vont le ramener, d'accord ? … Viens…

- Mais… pleura Kentaro dans les bras du lieutenant.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens… Je le sais… » lui dit-il doucement en l'embrassant, la voix nouée.

Yayoi et moi étions toujours en train de tenter de ranimer Mikomi, qui respirait très mal…

« Je t'en supplies, pas ça… Murmurais-je tout bas. Pas ça… »

Je me penchais sur son visage, percevant une respiration de plus en plus faible.

« Respires, idiot, respires ! » priais-je. Sa vie était en train de s'éloigner, de s'éteindre…

Je m'activais. Je m'acharnerais des heures, avec le fol espoir que l'étincelle de vie jaillisse, palpite au bout de mes doigts…

« Ne me fais pas cette mauvaise blague… Murmurais-je, pleurant et agissant tout à la fois. Mikomi… Tu es un corsaire… Mon corsaire… Je t'interdis de perdre cette bataille !!!! »

L'instinct me poussa à porter la main à sa hanche meurtrie, cette vieille blessure qu'il m'avait obstinément cachée… Une estafilade atroce qui lui courait tout le long de la hanche droite, en travers. Cette plaie ancienne, mal cicatrisée, s'était rouverte, et saignait abondamment. Cela avait dû se produire lors du combat dans la salle de bal, à moins, frémis-je, lors de notre chute dans l'herbe….

« Il a perdu énormément de sang ! s'écria Yayoi, stupéfaite. Cela fait… Au moins une heure que la blessure s'est rouverte ! … Il a du souffrir atrocement !

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit de suite ?! m'écriais-je, en larmes. Je… Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien ! »

L'archer Domeki se pencha vers moi avec un mouchoir, essuyant mes larmes pendant que je m'activais sur le corps de Mikomi.

« Vous n'avez aucun reproche à vous faire, Mademoiselle Kanashimi. C'est moi qui lui aie appris à garder un visage parfaitement insondable en toutes circonstances…

- C'était une idée idiote !!!!

- Je confirme ! » affirma le sorcier Watanuki en arrivant enfin avec Yuko.

Il enveloppa aussitôt Mikomi d'un sortilège de guérison, et le corps du Capitaine se mit à léviter dans les airs….

« Je prend le relais avec Yayoi ! Yuko, emmènes Kanashimi se reposer !

- Oui, grand-père !

- Je ne veux pas ! m'écriais-je, en larmes. Personne ne me séparera de Mikomi ! »

Ma déclaration sembla jeter un froid dans la salle. Leur Sakura avait sûrement du dire ça aussi, dans le temps… Mais moi aussi j'avais le droit d'aimer Mikomi !!!!

Malgré tous ses efforts, le sorcier ne parvint pas à se débarrasser de moi, et dû se résigner à ce que j'enfile une blouse et le suive en salle de chirurgie…

Cette blessure n'en finissait pas de saigner…

Je crois que le temps s'est arrêté… Je ne sais plus combien d'heures nous avons passé sur le billard…

A moment donné, mes mains tremblaient tellement et mes yeux étaient si embués de larmes que j'étais presque dans un état second…

« Kanashimi… ça va aller, maintenant, il va s'en sortir… Mais il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures… Je vous en pries, allez vous reposer, vous êtes à cran… »

Je suis sortie de la salle en sanglots, tremblant dans ma fine robe de bal recouverte d'une blouse blanche largement tâchée par le sang de Mikomi. J'ai marché d'un pas mal assuré sur le pont de la caravelle, dans l'air glacial de la nuit. Pas une seule personne de l'équipage à l'horizon. Seule. Toute seule…

« Mikomi, pleurais-je… Mikomi, Mikomi… »

Je frémissais de froid et de douleur.

« … Ne meurs pas, toi aussi… Je t'aime, Mikomi… »

Pile à l'instant où je venais de prononcer ces mots, une déchirure lumineuse se provoqua dans l'espace, suivie de tourbillons furieux. Je tressaillis d'effroi en comprenant qu'un transfert dimensionnel était en train de se produire.

« NON ! hurlais-je. Je ne veux pas partir ! Je veux rester dans ce monde ! Non, non !!!! JE VEUX RESTER AVEC MIKOMI !!!! »

Trop tard ! Je fus happée sans ménagements dans le tourbillon dimensionnel, et propulsée dans ses eaux à une vitesse inédite, glissant sans fin dans un tunnel d'une lumière intense et féerique…

L'instant d'après, je me retrouvais au milieu d'un magnifique jardin, mais qui m'étais totalement inconnu, non loin d'une superbe boutique japonaise tut en bois, qui m'étais elle aussi étrangère.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demandais-je d'une toute petite voix. Puis, m'affolant :

« Il faut que je reparte… Tout de suite !... Sinon il va mourir ! … Mikomi… Mikomi !!!! » hurlais-je comme une folle, tentant de déclencher à nouveau le transfert dimensionnel…

« Sakura chan…

- Il a été blessé… Il saigne beaucoup !... Mikomi !!!!... Mikomi !!!!

- Sakura chan… Calmes toi… Regardes moi, je t'en prie… Sakura chan ! » me cria une voix familière pendant que deux mains diaphanes me maîtrisaient.

Je regardais enfin la femme qui se tenait devant moi. Ce teint de neige, ces yeux ardents, cette opulente chevelure d'ébène… Ma petite poupée de porcelaine chinoise… Devenue grande…

« Yu… Ko ?... C'est bien toi, ma Yuko ?... Pleurais-je. Mais tu es… Adulte !

- ça, ça reste à prouver… Aïeuh ! commenta la voix d'une autre personne que je ne remarquais pas de suite…

- Yuko ! Fais moi repartir ! Je dois retourner à Gloriana sinon Mikomi va mourir ! Sa blessure à sa hanche s'est rouverte au cours d'une bataille !

- Mikomi ne mourra pas, je t'en donne ma parole, car je sais votre avenir. Tu l'as très bien soigné, il va s'en remettre, et je te jure que tu seras de retour avant qu'il se réveille….

- C'est bien vrai ? » murmurais-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Je remarquais enfin le reste des personnes présentes. Il y avait cinq adolescents : un très beau jeune homme avec une magnifique chevelure blonde, un couple formé par une fille toute petite avec des lunettes et un garçon au look rebelle avec des pics sur la tête… Et plus étonnant encore, les versions adolescentes du sorcier Watanuki et de l'archer Domeki ! Il y avait aussi un sixième personnage, que je reconnu aussitôt, c'était le passeur qui avait fait de moi un zombie :

« Monsieur… Bekko ?

- Hé. Tu auras bientôt remboursé le prix de ta vie », sourit-il.

C'était donc ça. J'avais juste encore une petite formalité à accomplir avant de pouvoir rejoindre Mikomi… Rien de grave…

Juste aider à botter le cul d'un sorcier millénaire et du Roi des Shinigamis…

*****

Quelque part dans un temple, aux confins de Gloriana, la panthère blanche se glissa le plus loin possible que lui permettaient ses chaînes. Elle regarda au loin le ciel, d'une nuit d'un noir aussi dense que celui qu'elle aimait tant, et poussa un cri déchirant, qui se répercuta partout sur les voûtes qui la cernaient…

Un cri qui signifiait…

« Je pense à toi !!!! »

*****

_Gloriana, le monde des amours impossibles…_


End file.
